when secrets are revealed
by infaroyya
Summary: Everyone in this world had secrets, and so does Sendou Aichi. His secrets are too big and dangerous to be said. It can even destroy a world. But due some circumates that secrets are revealed. How does Aichi managed to over come the past? Could Aichi save the day once more? I don't Own Cardfight Vanguard! wrong grammars and typos appearing. I'm waiting for reviews ;)
1. Chapter 1 : Aichi's Himitsu

Aichi's POV

"Jeez... you sure doesn't know how to wake early don't you?" Emi teased me.

"Ohaiyou... Sleeping beauty..." kaasan is also teasing me

"Ohaiyou..." I replied with sleepy tone.

"Sorry, I worked late about something last night..." I added

*sigh "then... here's your breakfast" Emi is giving my breakfast

"So, will you go to Card Capital today, Oniisan?" She asked

"Well yeah... it's been my habits now..." i smirked

"I'm finished. I'll be going now. Ittekimasu!" I said

"Ittarashai!" Emi and kaasan answered

I'm headding to Card Capital but just then i sense someone's glaring at me, makes me shivers. I looked around, 'there's nobody was I day dreaming?'.

Few steps later, i've been inside Card Capital. "Hello Aichi!" Misaki greeted.

"Hello misaki-san" I replied

"where's everybody?" I asked

"you're the first one arrived today" She answered behind her novel.

"I see..." I muttered

The door opened...

"Yo, brother Aichi! You're early today..." it's Kamui-kun, followed by Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Kai-kun, Miwa-kun, Naoki-kun, and Shingo-kun.

"Yeah... i don't know why tought" i smirked at him.

"why did you guys coming together" Misaki-san asked.

"we meet each other in crossroad" Kai answered shortly

"I see..." She sweat dropped

"well how about a cardfight to killing some hour" Kamui-kun pulled out his deck on me.

"It's 'kill some time'" Misaki-san corrected

I sweat dropped

Kamui's blushing in embarrassment "a-anyways shall we do it?" he asked again

"why not?" i pulled my deck and were having cardfight.

#some hours later

Normal POV

"wow... I'm tired. I think i'm going back." Aichi said

"well then take care!" Misaki said.

Aichi is going out from the shop. But he didn't heading back directly, i mean he can't. A bunch of guys wearing black is surounded him in his way home.

"well, well. Look... if it isn't Amaryllis-sama..." one of them smirked evilly.

Aichi hasn't heard that name in ages. In fact he didn't want to hear it. He's getting angger "Zorro... what do you want...".

"Ha! what a face... why did you give me that face? I didn't come to hurt you, ya know?" he said.

"Oh really? I don't belive it..." Aichi put his arm on guard.

"and how did you manage to find me..." Aichi started to glare at him.

"well, i _am_ your ex-guardian. Did you even have to asked? I can find you where ever you hiding in this universe" Zorro claimed

"and now, Just say... I'm returning you home, how's that heard?" Zorro smirked once again.

"Like hell... I'll let you!" Aichi Exclaimed. Then he saw an opening. He was able to run away.

"i won't let it happened again" and so, Zorro's subordinates running after Aichi

Even with his best, Aichi still can be catched up by those guys in black. 'I have to think! It's just a matter of time they'll catched up... what should i do!' He thought desperatedly.

Just a second later Aichi has been traped again by them. "why you're so stubborn?" Zorro sighed hardly.

'they have leaving me no choise...'

"leavista thisea nowa!" he chanted a spell, then suddenly his chest starts glowing bright.

Zorro and his subordinates loose sight of him, "Sh*t! He's running away!" Zorro shouted madly

#meanwhile in sendou's residence

"that... that was close..." Aichi panted. He's exhausted from chanting that spell.

After calming himself, he opened the door...

"Tadaima!" He shouted.

"Okaeri..." Shizuka, his kaasan answered

#the next day

Aichi's POV

'Yesterday was horrible. How could he just find me like that? I thougt i already disguise myself perfectly' my head's full of tought of yesterday's incident. 'well at least the shield at home is still worked perfectly'

Without me noticing, I already arrived at Card Capital. "Ohaiyo- Eh? Aichi you look so pale... what's happened?" Misaki-san asked me worriedly.

"am I? I don't regonize it... maybe because i slept late last night?" I barely lying. I know what happened but i don't want to let any of my friends dragged to this. I wont let it happened again.

"You're bad at lying, you know that?" she makes me sweat dropped.

"no matter, it's fine if you don't want to talked about it. But I really insisted for you to sit for now." She stared at me gently.

"I'm ok, Misaki-san... really." I refused. But that just makes her glared at me.

"o, ok..." I said scaredly.

Just a few minutes later Miwa entered followed by the gang and Ren-san.

"let me guest... You're meet each other in the crossroad again huh?" Misaki-san said

"wow! What a sharp thought!" Miwa-kun answered cheerfully.

"Hello Misa~ki!" Ren-san greeted

"It's Misaki!" Misaki-san exclaimed.

"Yo! Brother Aichi have you waited too long?" Kamui-kun said

"Not really, I just arrived a few minutes ago." I smiled

"where's Reiji-kun and Eiji-kun, um... and Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun?" I asked

"Oh, they were having some extra lesson from our teacher..." Kamui-kun smirked.

"i don't have any idea where's Lose-Umi is and the Izaki guy" I nodded

"well Aichi, how about you figth me!" Kai-kun challenged me.

"sure!" I answered exitedly

Just right before we started our cardfight i felt that glaring eyes like yesterday. I kneel my knees in shivers.

"what's happened Aichi?" Kai asked woriedly. In an instant everyone surrounded me with currious

"I, it's him... he's here!" i muttered.

"who is?" Kamui-kun looked me as same as all off them.

I can't answered, my body wont move! Darn it!

Slowly the door opened, two man just entered. 'It's zorro and... Oh no! Koro?!' my eyes widened.

Everyone looked carefully to both of them.

"Welcome..." Misaki-san greeted.

'don't! Misaki-san... get back here!' if only my mouth can say that.

"I know you're hiding here somewhere..." Koro said with his raspy voice.

In a flash Zorro dragged Misaki-san to be the hostage. "Wha-!" Misaki can't shout that word because zorro shut her up with a spell.

"What have you done!" Kamui-kun is looked at them angrilly

"Let her go!" Naoki-kun is approaching them as well. And then followed by others.

Koro smiled evilly, then he said it loudly, "Fine, if you don't want to get out. I'll kill them one by one, how is that?!"

'Say WHAT!' I stood up after that declare. "Let go of her!" I said

"well, that tactic actually works don't they" zorro smirked. But he didn't let off Misaki-san

"I said LET HER GO!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me.

"don't wanna~" Zorro teasing me.

"I SAID LET H-" before i've done anything. Koro spelt on everybody else than me.

"I really don't wanna do this. Can we just negotiated it?" Koro said it gently, although it doesn't comfort me at all.

"You want me to go back, wont you?" I said it despeardly.

"Binggo! That's sure make our job easier." He smirked, it's disgust me.

"well then, I refuse to do it..." I said seriously. Make Koro's expression turning mad.

Everyone glare at me frustately.

"Althought I also don't want to lose anyone again!" I declared. "LEAVISTA THISEA NOWA, EVARA!" I chanted a big spell that makes Koro and Zorro forced to leave this place at once. My chest started glowing brighter than before.

"WHAAAAT?!" they both cried.

Everyone sealed was opened. Misaki-san woke up in instant.

That spell that I chant has taken the impact on me. My head's killing me!

*sigh "I'm glad you guys O...K..." I fainted.

#2 and a half hours later

I started to opened my eyes. "Oh my head... what's happening..." I mumbled.

"Thank godness you're awake!" Misaki-san relieved.

"What was that?" Shingo and Naoki asked me at the same time.

"what was wha-... Ouch my head!" i cried painfully. I holded my painfull head.

"Stop it will ya? let him rest first!" i heard Kai-kun's voice scolded Naoki and Shingo.

"please hold it Brother!" Kamui-kun said

Few seconds later my head is normaling again.

*sigh I looked at everyone worriedly face, even Kai is doing the same. "Sorry for make you guys worried. I'm fine now... just exhausted that's all." I said it calmly.

"Sorry for asking Aichi. But who was those guys from before?" Ren-san looked at me with his dead serious face.

"Yes, is he your enemy or something?" Misaki-san Asked me aswell. Everybody nodded.

"Should i tell you guys right now? I'm all worn out thought. How about tomorrow?" I maked an excuse.

They looked dissapointed "well then, we can't force you..." Miwa-kun said

I nodded weakly.

Normal POV

"then I should get home..." Aichi said it stright headed but he actually can't walked properly yet, 'i, i'm falling!' he screamed panickly in my head.

Fortunately Kai's good reflex cathed him on time. "I guest i'll company you home." He offered

"You don't have to, i can walked on my own" Aichi refused then started to walk. But he almost felt again.

"Told ya!" Kai's holded him.

"just faced it Aichi! Let him companied you home!" Misaki exclaimed.

"But I can't!" Aichi insisted.

"Then I'll carry you like this..." Kai's gived Aichi piggyback ride.

Aichi blushed hardly. "Wha- what are you doing!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked and almost laughted, except for Misaki.

"I hoped no one's commented anything about this" Kai's glared everyone into deep silence.

Then both of them are leaving the shop...

"Arigatou... Kai-kun" Aichi whispered then he felt asleep.

 _{it's my first time to post anything. Hoped you enjoy it! ;) }_


	2. Chapter 2 : weakling herro?

Kai's POV

'Ok, I still didn't get what happened today... It seems that Aichi is holding back some secrets, big and dangerous one...' I tought to my self. 'but what is it?'

"Just a few houses and we're arived" I claimed.

"uh..." I heard Aichi's roaned.

"what's the matter?" I asked.

Just a second later he started coughing *cough cough... He's coughing more and harder.

"Is there something wrong Aichi?" I asked, but then i felt a drop on my neck.

I checked what it is, 'is it a bird's poop?' I toughted silly.

I'm verry shocked when I look at what it is. It's blood! Huriedly i let down of Aichi to see his condition. I'm almost dead by shocked he's holding a bloody hankienchief "Aichi! Yo-you're coughing blood!" I exclaimed.

He shut me up with his bare hand... "Don't shout like that!" he wispered weakly. "If you do it, i'll be in more, yet gravely danger. And in this condition i can only build an un-seen barrier for one people. You know what i've done right?" he smiled warmly.

After that he wiping his blood with his hankienchief again. There's only a few drops are landed in his jacked and he pull it of so he can hide that.

"sorry for asking for this Kai-kun. But would you minded if i ride on your piggyback again? This time i really can't just take a step." He asked help.

"S-sure... but don't you think it's a better idea to go to hospital, right now?" i said.

He shooked his head then looked at me with his blue eyes that always look calm as the sky. "i'm sorry, but there's a huge reason why i can't do that..." he answered. I nodded but stil hestitaded.

I carried him again, "thank you..." he whispered, then i felt his head on my shoulder.

'I think it's better for me to let this just the way they are for now. I can't do anything if i don't know the situation right?'

"Aichi, we arrived." I said to woke him up.

"thank you for carrying me along the way Kai-kun..." he bowed thankfully.

"Oh and about before... I hope you wont tell anyone. You can keep this as a secret right?"

I nodded slowly. "thanks..." he said it again. Then he turned around at get inside his house.

"take care..." my whisper is dissapheard trought the air.

#in the morning.

Aichi's POV

I enterred Card Capital at 11 a.m. Everybody has already here.

"welcome Aichi... How's your condition?" Misaki-san asked

"In it's best condition!" I smiled

"Really?" Kai-kun asked

"Oh yes it is!" i answered

"good... we want to listen your explanation Aichi" Miwa-kun smirked gently

"yeah... i really curious. I can't sleep well last night." Kamui-kun said

"for what?" I pretended to forget about it.

"breaking promise is not good~"Ren-san said it in sing-song tune.

"Oh, about that... I just tought it was a dream..." I said.

"Then that's a nightmare..." Kai-kun said

"ow come on Aichi!" Naoki-kun asked me hardly.

"we just want to hear an explanation. Would that do any harm?" Shingo-kun said

I sighed, "Okey... I'll tell you guys..." then i walked a few steps forward. "I have a power to seen the future. And certain someone wanted my ability. Those guys back then are his subordinates. The end..." i telled the truth shortly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"it's too short don't you think?" Miwa said

"but that's the truth. What else do you want?" I replied

"Mou~ you no fun... tell us more" Ren-san asked with a begged eyes.

"But I-" I haven't finished my line but then again i felt some evil present surrounding us.

I twitched my eyes and sharpen my sight, "a lot of people approaching. Everyone hid at once!" I exclaimed.

They hardly take my commad, but they accepted it. They're hiding in various place.

The door oppened...

Normal POV

"you're back..." Aichi hissed desperatedly. "and now you brought a bunch of people to catch me..."

Koro smirked evilly, "As i were expected from you, Amaryllis-sama. You're smart as ever..." he clapped his hand.

"you know... void-sama always waited to see you..." Koro said gently with a smirked.

'Void?' everybody tought.

"Cih... I don't care... I never wanted to be near any of you" Aichi claimed.

"Don't be so harsh... You were a pretty and fragile princess. What happened to that cheerful girl" Koro said

'Aichi were what?' once again everybody thought the same thing

"As if I know who's that girl that you were saying. I never heard about her, and you keep disturbing me with that nonsense!" Aichi exclaimed, his power is over whealming with anger.

'ho... so that's it. It was just a missunderstanding' everybody has been relieved a bit

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Koro laughing verry loudly. "I thought your stubborness still on you. Then, i'll take you in forced." He said

Then he cast a spell on Aichi. But it didn't take any effect. Aichi smirked.

"Cih... so that little fairy barrier is still protecting you. Hah that's fine. I'll take your little friends life then." He said.

Just then seven mens appeared behind Koro. Each of them all hostaging a friend of Aichi. Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Ren, Shingo, Naoki, and Misaki, the black suited mens captured them all. Aichi's eyes widen.

They're mouth sealed by spell and they're body can't be moved at all.

"everyone!" Aichi exclaimed he want to chant a spell to freed them.

"tsk...tsk... tsk... you shouldn't doing that if you still want to be alive. You have to know your limit is near don't you?" Koro teased Aichi.

'His limit?' Kai tought.

More and more people is enterred the shop.

"now let's talked about our negotiation again, shall we?"

Aichi take a deep breath, "I knew this day will come..." He whispered.

Koro just stand there waited for Aichi's answer. Afterall his master told him to bring her alive.

"My answer is..." Aichi is breaking the barrier that surrounded him.

Koro tought that Aichi's giving up, so he smilled warmly to him and lower his guard.

" _Stars all over the skies, please lend me your grand power once more... light up this world with kindness and peace... help me to protect whom I deared... Star Gazer Barrier –Goldrent Milsilk Sgome!_ " Aichi chanted a legendary spelt. The star gazer barrier.

"YOU DID WHA-?!" Koro and all of his mens are transvered to somewhere far by forced.

Aichi's POV

*Sigh "that should do..." I gasped gladly between my silent pant.

It look's like everyone still shocked due the enemies' sudden attack.

"What in the world just happened?!" Naoki-kun exclaimed.

"Don't know..." Shingo answered.

"But i'm glad that it's over, right Ai-" Misaki-san's said has been cutted by Miwa-kun's scream.

I fell on my knees and started coughing blood again. "Aichi!" Miwa-kun Shouted panickly.

Then suddenly I felt verry dizzy and my body felt like i'm burned alive right now.

I almost collapse. Once again, I've been saved by Kai-kun's reflex. "Aichi!" he called my name.

They laid me on a sofa -Shin just bought it last week. It's for the costumer who didn't get the chair and table-

"Keep it together bro!" Kamui-kun freaked out.

"he got a high fever!" Kai-ku exclaimed.

"Aichi! Your hand is transpering!" Ren-san looked at me. "Your entire body is!" he added

It's true, my body started to transpering by slowly. I'm awared of it though.

"I...i'm fine..." I muttered.

"How could you called this situation as 'fine'?! Please hold it a bit longger, I'll called the ambulance!" Misaki-san exclaimed.

I took her hand for stopping her to do that, "Don't..." I simply asked. *cough cough.

"See? You are seriously not OK... just hold still!" she said

"please-" I want to stood up, but Kai-kun stop it. He stopped both of me and Misaki-san

"What are you doing, Kai!" everyone yelled the same sentence at the same time.

"He can't last that long..." Kai-kun said with a sadly face.

"Thank you..." I thanked him.

Everybody's face turned pail in instant.

"th- that means..." Shingo's eyes started waterry. Everybody does.

"don't be sad like that..." I said with raspy voice. "I'm not going to dead thought... really..."

Silent of saddness is approaching us.

"Oh darn it... I forgot! I have to do something before that little stubborn and selfish mosquito comes" I chuckled between my path.

"what was that?" Kamui-kun asked, he erased his tears.

Just then, some sparkles appeared on my left shoulder. That sparkles gattered to form a creature.

"who did you called 'little stubborn and selfish mosquito' may I asked?" Lilia, my fairy guardian scolded.

I smirked, "who else?" I joked. But considering my condition right now, that was the worse one i've ever said.

Lilia looked at me, "Wait Aichi?! What happened?!" she exclaimed. Just then she realized something. "You dissobey my order again, don't you?!" she's freaked out.

*cough cough. I coughing more blood. "Aichi!" Kai-kun exclaimed worriedly

"Hey you! Little fairy! You know what happened to him, didn't you? Is there was any way to saved him from this?" Naoki-kun begged despreadly.

"I should say I know... but who are you? What side are you in?" Lilia set her spell, waiting for his answer

"Don't worry... the-they're my friends..." I claimed weakly

She trusted my saying, "Then, I'll tell you..."

Don't! Don't tell them Lilia! Damn... my mouth can't talked already?

"There's only one way left... I'll make you her guardians. But i have to warned you, being her guardians means you should protect her from any harm and that also means you will shared her suver a bit." She explained.

"shall we continue?" she asked.

Please, everyone! Don't do it. I begged you.

"yes... and please be faster, we can't see Aichi in this states anymore." Ren-san! Why did you agreed?!

I tried to gathered my last energy to stop them.

Normal POV

"Then sa-" Lilia was going to started the ceremony but Aichi stopped it.

"Stop It!" Aichi exclaimed. He stood up.

"If you're going to continue... then... I better make the prosses even faster or just claimed suicide instead" he's eyes telled that he's dead serious. Just then, he almost collapse again.

Miwa and Ren are helping him back to the sofa.

"Why? Why you doing this..." Misaki said in shivers

"We just don't want you to passed away! Why you can't understand that?!" Kamui said it angrily but still sobbing.

"It because..." Aichi tried to find an excuse

"You just can't!" he said despreadly.

"besides... what's the point of living... if... you have to... sacrified your friends...?" Aichi's panting hardly.

"calm down..." Kai said worriedly. Aichi is closed his eyes but still breathing hardly.

"Now hurry, Lilia-san!" Shingo said.

Lilia nodded, "follow my saying." She ordered.

"I, 'your name' promised to be Sendou Aichi's Guardian from now on until the end..." everybody except Aichi is doing exactly as Lilia's lead

"nothing's happening..." Naoki said.

"of course, we just needed one thing... Aichi herself has to said that she accept you guys to be her guardians" Lilian answered.

"But he's unconscious..." Miwa said

"No she doesn't" Lilia said. "The fact that i'm not dissapheard is the proof that she still awake. Am I right, Aichi?"

Aichi sighed then oppened his eyes "as sharp as ussual... I see..." he muttered.

"but, i won't accept it." He looked away

"Why? Do you thought that we're weakling? Is that it?!" Kai exclaimed.

"that's not it... it's just un-acceptable!" Aichi said weakly. He's almost reached his limit. *cough cough cough. He coughed more and more.

"Just accept they're willing, Aichi! *sob sob"

Lilia can't stand with his stubborn again.

"Well then... if you insisted, i will killed everyone in this room, included my self!" after She declaired it she spelt all of the sharped things to flied away to them.

Everyone's tried their best to dodged them. "Hei! Are you serious?!" Shingo and Naoki shouted at the same time.

"Oh yes I did... I'm deadly serious..." Lilia said

Aichi's POV

Oh no! Lilia has gone mad! I have to stopped her before anyone got hurt.

Lilia STOP! Eh? What? My voice wont comes out? It's verry bad!

"Whoa...!" Ren-san exclaimed.

"looked Out!" Misaki-san screamed.

"Watch Out Kai! Behind you!" Miwa-kun shouted while he just saved Kamui-kun from the flying Scissors.

"st...o..p...ed... i..t!" my voice still wont comes up.

"Shingo Duck!" Naoki pusshed Shingo to avoid the fying knifes

"s...to...pe...d! s...t...o...p!" my tears are flowing but not my voice.

I started to craweled down and tried to reached Lilia, but it's no use...

I've reached my limits!

"Ok! I... ac...ce...p...t... pl...e...as...e... st...o...p!" Then I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 : new palls

Normal POV

Lilia smirked gladly, she stopped all of the flying objects and returned them to their places

Everyone started to stood up, "we did it~!" Ren smiled cheerfully

"geez, that Aichi can be stubborn sometimes…" Miwa giggled.

"Did we crossed the line?" Shingo worried.

"well, it's for his own sake…" Naoki claimed.

"But I never looked Aichi that despair before… it's worser than when we lost in any vanguard fights or else." Misaki added.

"Bro can handle it!" Kamui replied. Kai just nodded his head.

"then what will happened next?" everyone looked at Lilia.

"I don't really know. It's my first time doing any of this. But look!"

Aichi's body is surrounded by dark blue mist and rainbow light. He started to flying then stopped in the mid air.

' _everyone… run!'_ a voice echoed in everyone's mind.

"r-run?" Kamui took a step back, but it's too late. Everyone has freezed in their place for no reason.

"wha- my boddy can't move!"

"neither do I!" they're strugging but it's no use. The lights turned into rings and slowly flying and fitted them self into everyone's –except Lilia- finger.

"these are…"

Then, the dark blue mist are devided into seven and approaching their right wirst. They formed different symbols on each people, like a tattoo.

After all of that finished everyone started to screaming painfully.

Lilia panicked, she don't know what happened since Aichi never told her that far.

"everyone! What happened?!"

The screams keep echoed in the store –but thanks to a mysterious barrier, no voices can escaped from the shop-

After a minute the pain began to disapphear and so the screams. Everyone collapse from the exhaustion, only Kai, Ren, and Naoki who still uncountious. Even so, Naoki and Ren can't stand up anymore. Aichi started to drifted down slowly and lying on the floor.

"th-that… what you called… 'a bit'?" Naoki asked between his path

"I- I'm sorry! But Aichi told me that the damage won't even reach ten percents of her Agony… so I- I thought…" she bowed apologizing.

"not… even 10 percents?"

"then… we took this too lightly… and misjudged about him…" Ren said in same havy breath as both of them

They looked at Aichi's deep sleeping face.

'just how strong are you?' Kai thought. After that three are also collapsing just like others.

#after some hours

"wakey-wakey sleepy head…" Kamui roaned and stroked his painfully head.

"Huh? I'm in the Card Capital?" he looked confused

"jees, I gave up on waking him!" a figure complained Ren

Misaki looked at another figure beside her, "don't worrie… I've healing your injuries and restored your energy…" the figure smiled.

"who are you?" Misaki asked suspiciously

"they are cosplayers~" then ren get hit by someone else.

"we're not!" he said with a thick mark on his head. "just as stupid as Sena" he muttered

"please calm down… or else Aichi will woke up" another figure said.

Everyone looked at eachother, they're confused about all of thethings before and yet there's another question to be asked.

"well, since everybody already up, I'll lead the introduction…" a guy with a slight armor said.

"my nam's Loke, the leo star, and these are Tooru…"

"Hello!" –Tooru, Taurus-

"Irgina…" -irgina, virgo-

"nice to meet you"

"sora…" –sora, sagitarius-

"Haiho!"

"Senna" – senna, aries-

"New palls~!"

"Rio…" –Rio Scorpio-

"hmp…"

"… and Corra." –corra Capricorn-

"Hey Yo!"

"we're celestial spirits that known as 'the zodiac warior' and also Aichi-sama's escort…" Loke explained.

"His escort?" everyone –except the zodiacs- looked at them unbelievably . Loke nodded.

"so Loke… whose parnering who~!" senna asked

"Partner?"

"yeah, we're here because of two things. First Lilia called us for help Aichi –sama and you guys. Second, we want to meet our partner, the guardians,you guys…" sora explained.

"you'll be partners with us?" Shingo asked.

"Yes. In short, as long you still be a guardian, we'll be you parttern" Corra said.

"It's 'partner'" everyone sweat dropped, especially Kamui .

"then, I'll read the notes that Lyra-san gives us…" Loke took a note in his pocket . They nodded understand.

"Let see… Sora and Miwa…"

"ha ha!" they smirked.

"irgina with Misaki…"

"girls stick together…" Misaki said while Irgina smiled as reply.

"Taoru and Naoki…"

"Cool!" they overexited.

"then… eh? Sena with Ren?"

"Yahoo!" they both yelled cheerfully while everyone thought 'the worst pairing ever…' sweat dropped.

"… eum… let's just continue… Rio with Shingo"

"Glad I'm not Ren-san's/senna's partner…" they both looked at each other, then giggled.

"Corra-Kamui…"

"Nice one!" they hi-fiving

"and last, I'll go partner with Kai…" Kai smiled calmly .

"Now that has been settled…"

"Oh, by the way… I don't see the one who called us. Where is she?" Taoru asked after a while

"now that you mentioned…" everyone looked around.

"I'm here…!" they heard Lilia's voice under bunch of card booster packs.

Irgina and Misaki, as the closes person, helped Lilia to get out from it. "jees, why did you hiding in there?" corra asked in giggles.

"playing hide and seek~?" Senna said.

"nope… it just, when I've done communicating with you… I accidently bumped to its box … and you know the rest…" sweat dropped

"why don't you just fly to dodge it?"

"I can't… when I saw you guys strucked by the lightning, I tried to help but instead of helping, I got strucked by it. Gah… what a hopeless creature I am…" she pouted

"yeah, can't blame you. We get beaten ourself back then…" Naoki said.

"but thank's to your help, we can move our body in instant…" Miwa thanked.

"They did?" Kamui asked

"Yeah, just a few minutes before you woke up. Oh, they also helped Aichi… look! He's not coughing anymore"

Kamui relieved "Gee… thanks, we owe you big time!"

"No problem bro!" Corro replied

"besides… that's our duty"

They continued their chat until they heard Aichi's roan. Everyone gathered around him.

Aichi started to opened his eyes slowly. " *groan… what… happened?" he's mummuring

All of them sighed in relef. "jeez, Aichi-kun don't ever do that again…" Ren said

Aichi blinked when he see his friends –including the zodiacs- beside him.

"So that's what happened." He struggled to sit straighly, Kai and Loke supported him.

"I'm glad to see you guys unjarmed… for some reason I thought that everyone will laying around unconsciously when I woke up…" he smiled weakly.

"they helping us…" Misaki said.

"I thought so…" he smirked then faint again.

"Aichi!"

"don't worry, he just sleeping. Even when his agony are reduced and with our help to restore his energy. That's just not enough…" Rio said

He's right. Aichi's head lying on Kai's shoulder… sleeping soundly,

The crowd has been dragged into silent zone. SFX: …*krik… krik… krik…*…

"now what?" Taoru asked

"it's late already"

"we're having slumber party!" Ren and Senna yelled

They both got smacked by Misaki, "be quite…" she glared

"s-sorry…"

'scarry…' They all thought while Irgina smirked and sweat dropped

"but that's not a bit idea…" Shingo agreed.

"we can't just leave Aichi nor let him got out this shop with that condition" Naoki added.

"Yeah, I thought so. I'll call your parents and told them the news" Misaki reached the phone

"eum what about us, Loke?" Rio asked.

"well we can stay if they don't mind, or we can just go back to the celestial world while our body deformed into bracelets"

"no reason you can't stay…" Naoki got excited.

"ehm… actually there's only one thing…" Lilia smirked. "their body is kindda big, don't you think?"

"Ah, if that's the case…" then the zodiacs changed into their casual form

"now that's better…" Miwa said

"what about manager? Don't you think he should know about this?" Kamui asked

"I've called him, besides this shop's in my charge until the summer vacation's over. Plus, he got plans scedulled on him so hie might not back for a while." Misaki answered.

"I'll go take some pillows"

"I-I'll help you!" irgina followed her.

"well now we got so many times, so could any of you explaining about what happened here?" Shingo asked

The zodiacs looked at Lilia "I'll do it…" she said

"so do you have any question that can lead me to the starts?"

"who is Aichi…?" Kai said

"Is he some kind of wizard or something?" Naoki added.

"eum… she's actually one of magi… her type is special one called 'anosiri' she can do some powerful things, just like what she did this morning. And that's exactly why there are nomorous people that chased her up"

"then… we as his guardians, how did it works?"

"well as you have experienced before, to be a guardians you must made a contract, and for some reason she agreed it."

"your job is to protect her not just the physical side, but also her mentally."

"and how exactly to do that?" Misaki asked, she just get into the conversation.

"well as you can see, now you wearing a ring. Those rings aren't just an ordinary ornament. That's Magi's ring. They can transforming into weapons. And there's also meanings behind each colour. Naoki got Fire element, Misaki got earth element, Miwa got wind element, Kai got storm element, Ren got mist element, Shingo got water element, and Kamui got Ice element…"

So cool~!" Ren eyes sparkled and so do Naoki and Kamui

"then what's this symbol on our wirst?" Miwa asked

"I don't know… Aichi never told me about it…" sweat dropped

"how about you guys? at least one of you should be know about it?" Kai said

"no we don't… we just same as Lilia. In fact we never meet any magi besides Aichi-sama, since ages…" Loke answered.

"that's true bro" Corra nodded to convince them.

"how could that be?" Shingo seems curious

"eum… a year before our first meeting with Aichi-sama we lost our memories. None of us can remembered what happened in the past. But I thought the king and 'the big five' know something about it… Iit just my opinion tough" Sora said

"so there's no more explanation above this?" Kai sighed

"yeah, sorry…" Lilia smirked. "even when I can see trought Aichi's heart and also searched her memories, there are so many of them are locked."

After that, for some seconds none of them asking any question again.

" *yawn it's over right? Can't we just go to sleep already?" Ren keep yawning

"if you sleepy, then just sleep like your partner over there" Kamui pointed at the sleep Senna.

Then Ren did exactly what Kamui told him.

' _they both are truly care-free guys_ ' they thought sweat dropped.

Then they started to talked cassualy until every last of them gone sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : Oh Lilia

Normal POV

Aichi finnaly woke up at 4 a.m. He rubed his eyes. ' _Everyone is sleeping, can't blame them…_ '

He twitched when he found up that he slept on Kai's shoulder last night. He blushed lightly.

Kai woke up because of Aichi's movement. "you're awake…" he said in whisper.

"e-eum… yes. Sorry for waking you… and also for sleeping on your shoulder…"

"no need for apologize… besides you kinda cute when you slept that way" Kai stretched his arm. He didn't relized that Aichi's check turned pink.

"So… why you woke up so early?" he asked as he looked at the clock

"I already sleeping too much. So, now I'm wide awake."

"everyone look so tired, and you too… why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Nope… I'm wide awake too. So, do you have plan to do something?" Kai replied

Aichi said the first thing that crossed his mind, "How about vanguard?"

Kai smirked. "sounds good for me" they took out their decks then started to play vanguard quietly.

"Stand up, vanguard!"

"stand up the vanguard!"

In the middle of fight, Aichi remembered about something. "hei Kai-kun… about the explanation of yesterday…"

"Just let it be until everyone awaken. Besides, we already heard some explanation from Lilia and others. I can waited for your explanation later…" Aichi sigh relieved.

After several turns Kai is finnaly winning the fight, with 5 damage on his side

"As strong as always…" Aichi smiled lightly

"wanna play some more?"

"sure!" Then both of them keep playing

It was around 6 a.m. everyone finnaly woke up one by one.

""glad to see you this energetic again, Aichi-sama…"

"Loke and everyone… Long time no see!" they nodded

"have you known each other yet?" he looked at Kai and Loke alternately.

Loke nodded "In fact we're mate now…" Aichi took a glance to Kai's wirst

"I can tellthat by looking at that symbol of yours" at first Loke and Kai look confused, well of course, that was their first time knowing that fact. "that's great!"

"And not just them… Us too~!" they paired them self

"I see…"

"you know, having some cool new friends and powers aren't a bad things. And yet you really wanted us to not being guardians." Naoki giggled

Those words has made Aichi's warm smile turned into gloomy pout.

"that… that's not the case…" Aichi looked down

"Right after I claimed you to be my guardians, there's something painfully happened, right? That was only the starts…"

Silent…

"…being a guardian means you'll have to protect your master, no matter what. Including taking my agony, my misfortune, and so many more. Even though you only took little of them, that doesn't mean you can handle them…"

"… they just… just too much…" Aichi muttered. "I never want to dragged any of you into this…"

Another silent…

Now everyone know Aichi's reason. Naoki felt guilty for saying those words, yet he said it carefreely.

Misaki lift Aichi's head so he can see her face, "Listen Aichi… you _are_ Not our master…' she said.

"I'm not?"

Misaki shooked , "Nu-uh… you're our friend" Miwa continued

"we just like chains~!" Ren added

" you are _way_ more than just a master to us, Sendou-kun…" Shingo said.

"If you just too worried about those stuufes, then how about you trained us instead? That way, you can be sure…" Kai tapped Aichi's shoulder

"Yeah, those bunch of weakling things aren't enough to stopped us!" Kamui exclaimed

"Don't you dare to underestimate us!" Naoki exclaimed

Aichi looked at each their faces.

"See? It's just like cardfighting, you're our vanguard and we're your rare guard, that also works on the opposite. You can trust us…" Misaki finished it.

"everyone…" Aichi smiled, he touched by their feelings

"you have so many kind friends here, Aichi-sama…" Loke said

Aichi smiled warmly. "You guys right. I was blinded by my fears. I forgot that you always supported me and always stay by my side even when I almost lost my self…"

they seems relieved to see his smilling again

"*sigh… and I thought that I'll see Aichi crying…" Tooru joked.

SFX : …*Brak!*…

"you're saying?" he got beaten by Lilia who got thick mark on her head.

Sweat dropped…

But thanks to Tooru action, Aichi giggled. They looked at eachother then they also giggled and even end it with laughs. Kai and Loke only smiled calmly as they always do.

#after breakfast

"that was tasty…!" Loke said

"Yumy~!" both Senna and Ren exclaimed

"of course they're tasty… our master chefs Misaki and Kai, cook them" Miwa said

"happy to hear you like it" Misaki replied

"hmp…" that is Kai's only reaction

"gah…! I'm fool!" Corra said

"don't you mean 'full'?" Kamui said

"Ah! That's what I mean…" thei chukled

"by the way, Aichi sure took his time just for taking bath…" Rio complained

"now that you mention it… it's already 20 minutes since he left us." Shingo looked at the clock

"I didn't see Lilia anywhere either…" Tooru and Naoki said the samething

"D-did something happened to them?" irgina seems worried

They all stood up on the same time and dashed to Misaki's bedroom. Where Aichi was taking shower on her bathroom. Before they opened tho door, they heard Aichi aand Lilia arguming something.

"No way! I wont wear that outfit!" that's Aichi's voice

"You have to! It's troubled me enough just to take this one!" and this is Lilia's voice

"Why don't you just take my usual lothes instead of this!"

"oh don't be such a stubborn baby now~ just wear it already!"

"Not a chance!"

Sweat Dropped… ' _they are arguming about clothes?'_

"Fine… so you prever go out naked then…"

"Of course not! I'll re-use my clothes again…"

"but they already wet!"

"don't care…"

After awhile…

"Fine… I'll took something else. Just don't wear those dirty-wet clothes again…!"

"sure… but that's only if you took the right one instead those creepy things…"

"*sighed heavily"

Another silent for couple of seconds…

"Here… your ussual ugly outfit!

"alright~"

"jeez Aichi when will you told them a-" SFX: *smack!*

"WHY did you trowing those pillow for?!"

"BECAUSE your big mouth almost coused me another trouble. So I just barely stopped you!"

"what's the problem for saying that yo-" SFX: *smack!*

"If you dare to said those words I promised that it wont be just pillow that I'll trow next time…" Aichi's sounds scarry

"…s-sorry… I-I won't do it anymore… P-please forgive me…"

More sweat dropped outside…

"Jeez… well anyways let's go… Karma-san called us…"

"really?"

Just then, de door opened Kamui, Corra, Naoki, and Tooru -who leaned to the door while listening to their argument- fell to the floor. "ouch!"

"w-what did you guys doing here?" Aichi blinked

"we want to checked you, 'couse you're not back to downstair for ages" Sora answered

"then… how long have you been here?"

"well just a little while ago…" Misaki replied

"D-did you heard our conversation…?" Aichi kindda shock

"a lot…" Loke smirked

"Eum… put it as yes…" Rio replied

After heard Rio's answer, Aichi glared at Lilia which was look pale so much.

"I see… then Lilia…" Aichi slam the door, right in front of their faces. Then they can heard some screams that came out after the clashing voices. sweat dropped…

Silent…

The door opened again… "Sorry for messed up your room Misaki-san… but don't worry I've clean it for you…" Aichi bowed

"t-that's Ok…" Misaki sputtered

"what happened?" Kamui asked

"I just giving a lesson to Lilia _for not doing such silly and ridiculous things_ like that again…" he glared at the stagger Lilia.

"…s-sorry…" she manage to say it. But Aichi still glared at her.

"Oh by the way… I want you guys to meet someone…" Aichi sighed

"who?" Kai asked

"you'll see" Aichi replied

"then will we go?" Naoki asked.

Aichi took out a pendant that he always put behind his clothes, he closed his eyes and murmuring something. Then a rainbow coloured mist come out from that pendant.

Then in an instant they're teleported into an island.

"where are we…?"

 **Author : Hello Aichi~!**

 **Aichi : oh, hi outhor-san**

 **Author : Jeez... I really jealous of you**

 **Aichi : why so?**

 **Author : you look like having so much fun up there... so, I'll join you in this small conversation. *gigled**

 **Aichi : *sweat dropped...**

 **Author : there's no problem right?**

 **Aichi : 'course not... we're happy to see you around, just suit your self... :)**

 **Author : Thanks.. well, everyone...!**

 **Everyone : Thanks for reading~!**


	5. Chapter 5 : scomparire island

Normal POV

"where are we…?" Kamui asked.

"This is our Destination" Aichi answered

"this small desserted island with only rocks and sand on it?" Naoki seems not satisfied. Aichi nodded

"Are you sure, Aichi-sama?" Loke look confused

"This is scomparire island…" Aichi said "this is the island, but we're not arrived yet."

"that's explaining everything…" Miwa said. Aichi smirked.

Then Aichi walked forward into the cave of stones. But before he entered, he explained what to do.

"To enter this inner island, we need to show our rings to proof that we're magi…" he said then lifted his hand

"Ale? Since when my ring's turned into rainbow coloured?"

"he? You just relized it right now? That ring's changed its colour at the day they become your guardians" Lilia replied.

"really? I think I've lower my attention since then…" he smirked.

"so, Sendou-kun, as your saying?" Shingo asked

"Oh yeah, sorry… all that we need to do is walking forward through that cave"

"then for us?" Sora said

"you just have to entered along side your partner…"

Aichi looked at Lilia, she nodded understand. Then they stepped forward into the cave. Kai and other are following him from behind. They manage to came out to the other side in verry short time.

"Oh my god…" Misaki murmured.

"pretty~" Senna whispered. Except for Aichi and Lilia, they're all amazed

The view are trully beautiful especially from where are they standing right now.

"sorry for interrupting, but I really think that we should continue our journey right now…" Lilia said while landed on Aichi's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we're coming!" Corra shouted Then they continued their journey with Aichi is leading the way.

When they entered the forest, some weird animal also started to show up. And those animals showing them self even more when Aichi and the gang walking over the path into the deep forest. Farther they walk, the darker the pathway and more-and-more the creatures appearing and looking at them furiously.

Irgina suddenly grapped Sora's arm in her frighten, Misaki's doing the same with Miwa.

"h-hey… what's wrong?" Sora asked

"i-I'm scared… those annimals are frightening…" Irgina shuttered.

While in other side, Kamui and Corra hugged each other. And Rio even have to carried Shingo who almost collapse in fear. Ren and Senna are greeted every little creature near them without suspiciousing any of them. Naoki and Tooru tried their best for acting to be a brave man. Lilia hiding in Aichi's pocket. Loke and Kai smirked 'couse of their silly action.

"don't worry, they won't hurt you. They just doing their things as animals" Aichi tried to calmed them. but even so, they look like they don't believe him for this one.

After they finally passed that deep dark forest. Lilia come out from Aichi's pocked and started to punch him. "Why… did… you… take that path!" she yelled while still punched him with her bare hand.

–that little punches doen't take any effect to Aichi-

"sorry, I want to take short cut. Besides, if we want to go into the save and nice place, it would makes us have to take detour, and also cost us a lot of time…" Aichi replied

SFX : *smack!*

Aichi got punched by Misaki, Rio, and Irgina. "next time… we'll NOT taking that path again!" they shouted.

"s-sorry…"

"as dense as ever…" Loke giggled.

"But that was fun! Don't you agree Senna?" ren said

"Ye~ah!"

"hmp… look, Granny glasses got too scarred to move…" Naoki teased

"what did you said, musle head?!"

"Say what!"

SFX : *smack!*

"Shut up!" they both got hit by Misaki.

"that forest are scarry, but the view after that…" Loke snapped the ruckus

The grass field are in front of them right now, the breeze blowing, brings peacefull to their hard and mind. Not so far from there, there's also an old castle standing tall and mighty.

"that's cool!" Kamui mummured

"whose castle is that Aichi?" Kai asked

"oh that's…" Aichi hasn't finished his sentence, but a voice already cut them.

An Echoing voices does that. "that castle is mine…" Everyone looked around to find the speaker

"who's there?!" Loke exclaimed countiously

"Show us who you are!" Kai added

"Mr. C, please don't tease them like that…" Aichi smirked and sighed

"well Ok…" then a cat, a flying cat show up out of smoke.

"it's just a talking flying cats?" Corra giggled.

"Oh, where's my manner…" It smiled way wider than any normal creature can do. "my name is Crow, the keeper of this land, just call me Mr. C…"

'a cat named Crow?' everyone sweat dropped.

"pleasure to meet you…" Tooru represent them all

Mr. C nodded, "well Aichi-kun, Karma-kun has waited for you…" it said

"I know, but where is… he?" Mr. C already dissapeard again.

"Jeez… that freaking cat…" Lilia grumped.

Suddenly something is falling from the sky and landed near them just like a commet.

"Aichi- kyu~n!" -that was the strangest sound that you can get from a falling commet, isn't it?-

Aichi's widen his eyes, "oh no…" he muttered

SFX : *duar!*

A small explosion come along side the crash of it. It hits Aichi directly!

"Ow!" he exclaimed

"Aichi-sama! Are you ok?!" Loke asked

"…no… I'm not…" Aichi replied

When the smoke of the explosion already disappear they can see a girl hugging Aichi on the ground. She forsed him to buried his face on her b**bs.

"Aichi-Kyu~n! I miss you so much! Where have you been?!" she shouted with high voice

Loke and the other faces blushing hard after seeing that.

Aichi pushed her, "Let go of me, Lisa!" he said with red face. "don't do that everytime I came here!" Aichi is finally standing on his feet again

"Oh~ don't be embarrassed Aichi-kyu~n!" she tried to hug him again but this time Aichi is ready to dodge them all.

"*giggled… Aichi-Kyu~n?" everyone cannot holded their laugh anymore.

The girl so-called Lisa noticed them, she stopped her act, "who are they, Aichi-kyu~n?"

"they're Aichi's friends. Can't you just thought of it for a second?" Lilia rolled her eyes looks irritated.

"no one asking you, little fly…"

A thick mark appear on Lilia's head. "why you… BI-" Aichi stopped them by shutting their muth by his hands.

"You don't have to said it Lilia, you can do better than that…" Aichi manage to calmed her. "And please Lisa, don't call me that way. It's freaking me out!"

Lisa is holding Aichi's hand softly, "Anything for you Aichi-kyu~n…" Aichi is gasping in shivers

"So Aichi… is she your lover or something?" Miwa teased

"NO! we're not alover!" Aichi exclaimed and snapped his hand from Lisa

"Oh don't be so cruel… lover boy~" Ren added.

"not you too…" Aichi replied

"yeah, don't make him feel uneasy, guys…" Lisa said. "we're not just an ordinary lover… we're definitely a fiancé, you know…" she said it easly.

"Fiance?!"

SFX : *smack!*

"Ok, now I'm sick of it. We're not a fiancé nor a lover. And that's the end!" Aichi really mad right now.

They sweat dropped.

"Bro can be really scarry when he's angry, doesn't he?" Kamui whispered to Naoki.

"h-he sure is…"

Just a second later, someone shouting from distance.

"Kyahaha… she deserve that!" more people approaching, but this time, they come in normal way.

"You finally come Aichi…"

"Glad to see you not harmed by her, brother!"

"You finally arrived, ~nyan!"

"…"

"Karma-san! Everyone!" Aichi exclaimed

"so those are?" the person so-called Karma smiled at them.

"these are my friends. Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Miwa-kun, Shingo-kun, Naoki-kun, Ren-san, Kamui-kun…" they bowed. "the're also my guardians now…"

"oh there is also Loke, Irgina, Sora, Senna, Tooru, Rio, and Corra…"

"nice too meet you all…" he greeted

"Oh! Are those the legendary 'zodias warior', ~nyan?!" the kitten dressed girl said.

"you know us?" Loke asked

"are we famous some how?" senna's eyes sparkled in excitement

"you can say so…" Lisa finally get into the conversation. Kai recognized that Aichi take a step away from her, so he smirked.

"that's cool!" corra exclaimed.

Aichi smirked and sweat dropped.

"so bro, is there something happened behind this?" a boy asked Aichi.

"'this'?"

"yeah, the requitment is what I mean. I remembered clearly that you always said that you refuse to had a guardians, but know you had seven of them"

"~nyan… It's out of your character, ~nyan!"

"Oh that's…" Aichi scratched his check.

"well basicly it was her own fault, but… I also charged on this, since I forced her to agreed the contract, _somehow…_ " Lilia lower her voice in the last sentence.

"don't worry Tsuki-kun, Riri-san… it's not a big deal, really…" Aichi tried to seduced them.

Karma looked at Aichi in his smirk, ' _yeah… as if you can fool me with that…_ ' he giggled quietly.

"Kyahaha as expected from Lilia! She manage to forced the stubborn Aichi to do that…"

"mou~ Ame-san… I'm not that stubborn you know…" Aichi pouted. But Ame continued his laughter.

Tsuki is nudging the silent person's arm hardly. "…what…?" he finally said a word

"don't just stand there like a log. Greeted them or something…"

The person is rolling his eyes irritated. "*sigh… name's Zen… nice to see you…"

Sweat dropped… ' _so short…_ '

"that's easy task right?" tsuki said.

"…" no answer

"kyahaha… as expected from Zen…" Ame laughed again

"well, well, how if we cutted the conversation for now, and continued it again inside the castle… it's tea time…!"

"sure…!" Aichi nodded.

Then Aichi and the other followed him to the castle…

 **Author : well that's for today...**

 **Aichi : good work~**

 **Author : thanks... by the way I'm trully amazed about this '** **sc** **omparire island' it's incredibly beautiful. why didn't you tell me about it before?**

 **Aichi : Ale? didn't I tell you last night?**

 **Author : when?**

 **Aichi : last night! on our sleep over party**

 **Author : Eh, really? well i don't remember it. Maybe i was too sleepy to listened *gigled**

 **Aichi : jeez... so you didn't listened to all of my story last night?**

 **Author : yeah... sorry 'bout that**

 **Aichi : no matter... well Author-san, I'm kindda sleeppy, can we get this over for now? *yawn**

 **Author : now that you mention it... *yawn... I'm sleeppy too. well then everyone!**

 **Everyone : thanks for reading~!**


	6. Chapter 6 : an amazing old castle

Aichi POV

we finally arrived at the castle. Loke and the other are tired, so they went back to their world while their body became barcelets.

I notticed that Kamui-kun, Naoki-kun, and Ren-san can't held their amazed and fascinated expression when we entered the castle. They keep looking at every single detail of the old castle.

"it kindda cool for an old building…" Miwa said

"… it sure is…" Kai replied.

"I wonder how old it is?" Misaki said

"…this castle is already 10 centuries-old, just for you know…" Zen finally said something

"kyahaha… zen is talking!" Ame teased him

"you know that he loved this old building much more than any of us…" Tsuki said in his silent giggles.

Zen looks irritated, so he didn't say any word anymore.

"you guys came in good timing, we're just about to take a break..." Ame said

"do you want to join us, ~nyan? Zen's tea is tasty~"

"You can join our training later" Tsuki added

"I'm not interested on tea..." Kai being honest

"... ehm... I think what he means is he only want to do training for now..." Miwa cleared the misunderstanding before Zen got anger on Kai.

"Can we really training together along with you?" Misaki said. They nodded

"sure, then we accept your invetation" Shingo agreed.

"And you should come along too Aichi-kyu~n" Lisa said

I shooked my head, "I'm sorry to say it... but they can't just training together like that... they really a very beginner." I said.

"Mou~ no fun, Aichi..." Ren muttered

"Sorry guys but they already a good magi, just doing what I say for now ok?" I said

"well if you say so, bro..." Kamui said

After that we sparated our way. we're headding to another field.

Normal POV

Just right before we arrived at the field, Lilia whispered to Aichi.

" _Neh_ Aichi... I'm going to take over from here. You should just take a rest."

Aichi refused, "no way... I'm going to train them, there's no time to take a rest. I'm not skipping my trial for nothing you know?" he gigled.

"This time you should do what I say! You're not recovers much energy and yet you forced yourself to teleport them all to this island..." She raicing her voice.

"is there something wrong?" Misaki asked both of them.

"No... there's nothing. Just arguming about something... Not a big deal" Aichi replied in spontaneous. Lilia nodded. "You guys just straight ahead first..."

"Okey..."

Then after Misaki and other has leaved them. Lilia repeated her order.

"Like I said... you, go to rest now..."

"No! I don't want to. Why you act like my mother or something? It's iritating you know!" Aichi is starting to shout too.

They both having a glared eyes contest.

After a while Lilia is giving up and Aichi smirked.

"Fine then, I'll just tell them about who are you really is... even if it isn't right now..." Aichi's face is paled in instant.

"D-don't do that..." Aichi begged.

Lilia turned her back, "You leave me no choice..." Lilia makes Aichi can't against her anymore.

Aichi is pouting, he really is at a pitch. " 'key... I'll do it. I'm going to greeted Riku-chan and the other, then after that I'll take a rest in my room."

Lilia smirked victorily. "just go then..." she said.

"tch..." then Aichi leaving the smiling Lilia do as she want.

After that, Lilia is coming to the other."sorry for the wait, guys!"

"You sure take your time... Heh? Where's Aichi?"

"I told her to rest." They nodded.

"Now, let's start it shall we?" Lilia said.

She is starting to explain them the way. 'ups I forgot... I'm not a magi, how I suppose to show them the way?'

Suddenly two red haired people are coming. "Hello everyone!"

"Riki-kun, Riku-chan!" Lilia greeted them gladly

"we met Aichi-senpai just now, and I thought we can help you guys... oh by the way, my name is Riki, and this is my twin sister Riku." The boy said

"Hi!" Kamui said

"Nice too meet you" Misaki said.

Riku smiled, "let's skip the introductions, I really thought that you guys already overexitement on this..."

"Ye~ah!" Ren replied

"Ok, now First you should activated your weapons, like this..."

They both concentrated their energy to their ring, then suddenly a katana and a samurai are already on each of their hand.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Ren exclaimed

"Do it by concentrating your energy to your rings..." Riki explained

"like this...?" Naoki's growling, and a thick mark can be seen. He stop his doing and panted "not working..."

"of course you musle head, you're doing just wrong..." Shingo claimed

"well, if you really that confidence, then try it your self!"

"See and learn..." Shingo tried to concetrated his energy, but failed.

"See? Not as easy as flipping your back hand, right?" Shingo isn't answering.

"Is this really that hard? I'm going to proof it myself" Kamui said. Miwa gigled then doing the same thing

"Me too!" Ren exclaimed. Without have to say a word, Misaki and Kai are trying too.

"... don't push your self too hard!..." I reminded them, but no use. They tried their hardest.

"...I don't think that this going to work" Lilia said.

"I thought so..." They both sweat dropped.

After they all go worn out Riki and Riku un-equip their weapons.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked worriedly.

"yeah... just... worn out..." Kamui claimed

"Is there any specific way to do this?" Miwa asked between his pant.

"there isn't... if you want to control your power, you have to go trought this training."

"we'll try it again after you recover your energy, and while we waiting we'll explain some of your ability..."

"i'll start with the bacics then the special counter... Fire element can burned the enemies, but after you master it, it can also burned the nothingness..." Naoki gasping

"...earth element, they can control the stones and other, if you master it you can control a whole planet..."

"...wind element, they can control the speed of wind, if you mastered it you can make a storm that can blow everything at your will..."

"...storm element, they can control the electricity, and after you master it you can even control someone's body like a puppet..."

"...mist element allowed you to make illusions, after you master it you can alter someone's mind..." Ren's eyes widen in excitement.

"...water element give you the power to controled every drop of water, If you master it you can sucked every water in things, and they'll turned into sand...". "holy cow..." Shingo muttered

"...Ice element is letting you to freeze things at your will, but if you master it you can even freezed the time..." Kamui is choked.

Riki and Riku stopped to see their react. No one is saying a word.

"E-etto... are you guys alright? Did they said something wrong?" Lilia panicked a bit

"we're fine, it's just..." Kamui stopped

"...all of your explanation always ended by..." Miwa continued

"...destruction things." Kai ended

"eh? Really?" Riku asked

"yes it is. And the way you said it, is kindda weird too..." Misaki added.

"but we only said what we know..." Lilia come comfused too.

"just where did you know that from? Does anyone ever do that before?" Ren asked

" I don't think so..." Riki shooked

"books?" Shingo asked

"no..."

"Karma-kun?"

"no..."

"games?... History?... Story?..." Shingo keep asking but all of the answer is 'no'

"no, Aichi-senpai is the one who taught us... we know the basics from Karma-san and Kashi-sensei. But the one who told us the special counter skills is him..." Riki said while Lilia and Riku nodded.

"Aichi?" Misaki reppeated

"yes" Riku said.

"but don't worry, Karma-san says no one was ever doing those things tought" Riki claimed

"jeez... when i just I thought that we can do those thing" Naoki disappointed.

"Ok, let's start again!"

#after redo the training in several time

"whohoo! I finally manage to controlled this ring sword..." Naoki yelled happily

"yeah but your the slowest among us..." Shingo said, with a Katana in his hand.

"jeez... can't you kill the joy for a sec?" Naoki irritated. Shingo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"you know, i really suprised that you guys manage to pass this train without wasting more than two hours..." Riku said

"...both of us need at least 3 days of intensive training. And we're the record holder on this things, oh besides the 'stellast' of course" Riki added

"stellast? Who's that?" Kai asked

"Aichi-senpai didn't told you?" they shooked

" 'Stellast' is the chosen magi. Aichi and Karma-san is one of them. But, even they doesn't know the reason why " Lilia explained

They nodded understad, just then they heard a tummy rumbling.

Kamui's face turned red, "I think we should take a break for lunch" Miwa gigled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry..." Ren Added.

"then let's head back to the castle..."

 **Author : welcome back!**

 **Misaki : Outhor-san? why are you here?**

 **Author : I was borred at home and no one is at Card Capital, so I thought to visited Aichi.**

 **Kamui : is that means that you also a magi?**

 **Author : yes I am... cool right? *twitching my eyes**

 **Kamui : *sweat dropped... well, sure... so what's your ring type?**

 **Author : I got the water element type**

 **Kamui : same like Shingo then...**

 **Author : y-**

 **Misaki : Hey you two! are you coming or what?**

 **Author and Kamui : we're coming!**

 **Author : well then, I'll close this one myself. thanks for reading~!**


	7. Chapter 7 : atlantis

#at the dining room.

"looks like everyone has been waiting..." Aichi entered the dining room

"Why took you so long?" Naoki asking.

"well... you see..." Aichi scratched his cheek

"she wondered around and doing her trial. Even when she shouldn't..." Lilia glared at him

"tch... leave me alone..." Aichi muttered

Kamui chuckled, "you both looks lika a marriage couple, sometimes..."

"Yeah..." Miwa added

"WE'RE NOT!" Aichi and Lilia exclaimed with a thick mark.

"...hey, just seat already! I'm starving..." Zen complained. Then Aichi take his seat while Lilia sitted on his shoulder.

"then... let's start digging!" Karma said. After he said that, everyone started to eating.

"...hey! This is mine!..."

"...you can have that one!..."

"...geez... can't you guys shut up for once?..."

"...This salmon is tasty, ~nyan!..."

"...Not a chance, that riceball will be mine!..."

"...Kyahaha, the food is flying..."

"...Riku! don't play with your food, and you too Riki!..."

Aichi and Karma is dodging all of the thrown food with calm face

Naoki and the other is sweat dropped...

"how can you guys eating your lunch so calm with this ruckus?" Misaki asked

"we already used to this kind of things..." Aichi replied

"You'll get used too..." Karma added calmly

Epic anime fail...

#after lunch

"Sorry for the chaos guys..." Aichi bowed to his friends

"it's not your fault, they always like that, right?" Kai said. Aichi raised his head

"It's actually fun to have this kind of lunch" Ren said. Then they continued their lunch.

"sure does... the food is also delicious" Shingo said

"well Aichi, We already finish our first training, what should we do next?" Miwa asked.

"you can do what ever you want, but if you want to train again I'll be glad to help you..." he offered.

"Nu~uh... I'm not letting you this time." Lilia glared

Aichi smirked, "give me your best shot..." he said.

Lilia is punching Aichi's back with her little hands, suppricingly Aichi is winced.

"See? Your trial has make you hurted even more..." Lilia said.

"how did you..." Aichi looked at her suppricingly

"did you forget that I always with you since your birth?" Aichi pouted

"Don't worry brother Aichi, we can practice again tomorrow. Besides I really want to cardfighting right now..." Kamui said.

The other took their decks, "we also want to hear your story about all of this..." Misaki smirked.

Aichi smiled. "ok, then I'll show you your rooms"

After that Aichi showed them their rooms.

Then their having cardfighting. –Misaki vs Miwa; Kai vs Ren; Shingo vs Naoki; Kamui vs Aichi-

"wow this castle really is huge, how many rooms in here?" Shingo asked to Lilia

"50 I think..." he nodded then back to the game.

They're cardfighting until almost Dinner time. Lisa has reminded them a minute ago.

"Oh we almost forgot to asked about all of the questions" Kamui said

"Oh yeah... so Aichi, could you tell us more about these?" Misaki asked

"Since they already involded, maybe it's a good Idea to told them everything, Aichi." Lilia said

Aichi nodded, "Ok... but 'couse I don't know how far that you've known, I'll tell it all over again"

"I am a magi 'stellars' type. I also has been chosen as one of anosiri by Kashi-sensei, he's the one who trained all of the seven Anosiri. What happened to me back then it called Haizeno..."

"Haizeno...?"

"yeah, it's a state when an anosiri lose his power into zerro, and he doesn't has any guardian to supported. This state won't make the anosiri died..."

"but it will swallowed my body and soul into nothingness..." Aichi lower his voice in this sentence.

"SAY WHAT?!" they exclaimed while Aichi and Lilia covered their ears.

"then if you didn't agreed the contract back then. You will disappear?" Miwa asked

Aichi nodded weakly.

"thank goodness, we're doing that act-stuff..." Kamui accidently sliped the secrets. He shutted his mouth when he relized it.

"Kamui!" Lilia hissed.

"I know... and I glad to" Aichi replied

Everyone looked at him, "you know it?" Naoki asked. Aichi nodded

"when?" Misaki asked again

"when I manage to woke up first time. I see Lilia's face look pale, worry, but also happy. But further than that, a vision came to me."

"vision?" Ren said.

"Yeah... For your information, I can see the future. And when you doing that act, that vision came. it was about you guys being controlled by somekind of evil force. If I die back there and this vision really happening then this world is doomed..." everyone shocked

"is your vision always accurate?"

"I feel sorry to say this, but it is..." they looked at each other worriedly

"don't worry, I won't let that happening. I'll stop it before approaching you for sure." Aichi looked them convincly.

"Ok, then... is there anything more?" Miwa changed the subject

"oh there is... this scomparire island, has been known by human as the lost island, atlantis" Aichi smirked.

"This is Atlantis?!" Shingo exclaimed

"yeah, cool right?"

"but I thought the rumors said that this island is drowning..." Misaki confused

"you said it right, 'rumors'." Lilia added

"oh some novels author also called this island as wonder land."

"Wonder land? Like in –Alice in the wonderland- you mean?" Aichi nodded. "then that flying cat... gee!"

"Ok, let's get moving to another object. In this island you can take trials to trained your power. You can asked me or karma-san if you want to take some."

Suddenly someone knocked the door. "dinner's ready, ~nyan!"

"thank you Riri-chan... we're coming" she nodded then leaved them.

Aichi POV

#at the dining room

Lisa called me, "ne~ Aichi-kyu~n did you bring something for me during your holiday?" I'm kindda disturbed by her way called my name, but I don't think that this really a big deal.

I took a little box from my pocket, "Actually I did… I brought these cookies for everyone. Lately my mom was entered a baking class and she was always bring some from me. So I thought to share it when were having tea break."

"what is that box?" Naoki asked.

"oh, this is a magic box container. It can help you store your things" then I oppened the box and took out many kind of cookies.

"Great timing...! let's eat it now, we're out of snack, ~nyan!

"glad to hear it..." I smiled

"when did you bring those with you?" Lilia asked.

"right before we teleported to this island... I've prepared it a day before yesterday's incident" I smirked, Lilia nodded.

"Karma-san... I didn't see Yahiko-kun and the other. Aren't they supposed to take their trial today?" I asked curiously

"And they are. They came so early this morning. I told them to had a training camp, they should be here tomorrow evening…" he answered without facing me.

"oh…"

"Ok, let's eat!" Karma-san said.

Then we had another of noisy feast –it's actually just an ordinary dinner-

 **Author : hey Aichi!**

 **Aichi : Oh Author-san! when did you came?**

 **Author :This afternoon, but i think I missed the dinner right? *sigh**

 **Aichi : yes, but why?**

 **Author : you see... I'm kindda lost**

 **Aichi : *sweat dropped**

 **Author : don't looked at me like that. This castle is having too much rooms and it's huge. How can I memorized which one is which? *pouted**

 **Aichi : ma~ ma~ don't looked so down, here... I saved some cookies, you can have it.**

 **Author : really? thanks! *starts eating.**

 **Aichi : *sweat dropped... Ok... then, I'll do the ending. Minna-san... thanks for reading~!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Don't underestimate me

Aichi POV

"MOM! EMI!" I woke up with sweat all over me.

I looked around, I'm in my room at the castleand this is still early in the morning. I bet everyone still sleeping right now.

I change my pajamas in an instant and left a letter before I headed back to the place in my vision. My own house...

~ _Flashback~_

 _Aichi's dream..._

 _"_ _where am I?" I looked around._

 _'_ _this is my room...? but I thought I suppose at the castle right now. What and How did I get here?'_

 _Suddenly I heard a scream, It's Emi! I rushed to Emi's room. I opened the door widely. I can see that Zorro captured her. "EMI!" I shouted very loud but neither Emi or Zorro looked at me._

 _I thied to called my weapon, but nothing happened. I chanted my spells, but there's nothing happened either. So, I tried to push Zorro away from her, but I just go thorough him, "what?" before I can tink about what is happening, I can heard mom's scream. I dashed to her room and find that Koro captured her too._

 _"_ _Let go of them!" I yelled loudly but they ignored me like I doesn't exciced._

 _Then I realize something, 'is this a vision?' I gasping out of voice._

 _"_ _oh no..." My vision started to off._

 _Then again, I see Koro and Zorro do something to them, they struggling. 'What happened?!'_

 _Both Emi and mom are fainted. My eyes widen..._

 _~end of flashback...~_

"MOM! EMI!"

* * *

Normal POV

In the morning...

SFX : *knock... knock...*

"Aichi-kyu~n? Woke up! Everyone has waiting for you to breakfast!" Lisa called Aichi from outside his room. She had done that for 5 minutes, and still didn't heard any answer from Aichi.

Then Lilia is coming too. "Hey, ugly whitch, why took you so long?" as usually both of them can't act nice to each other.

"Jeez it's the little fly. You asked me why? Aichi-kyu~n didn't answer my call. I worried something has happened to him."

"open the door then."

"Don't you ever learnt about 'private things'? you know that we can't just entered to his room." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"That only works for you..." Lilia replied then opened the door but there's no sign of Aichi...

"Aichi?" Lilia and Lisa found the letter that Aichi left.

"She's going home..." Lilia said after read it.

"how come you didn't notice that he left? You're his escort right?" Lisa asked

"I am... but for some reason I can't detect him as I always do, and it happened after she got his guardians. I think this means she didn't need me anymore." Lilia smirked.

"but we didn't have to worry right?"

"yeah... she really strong. She can handle her own bussiness without me right now." Lisa looked at Lilia's sad face.

"hmp... never knew you looked this down" Lisa teased.

"what ever. Let's back to the other"

"I bet they have waited for us..." then both of them headed back to the dining room.

* * *

#at the same time in Sendou recidence.

Aichi POV

"Mom? Emi?" I entered the house in hurried.

"Aichi? You home already?" mom greeted me with smile on her face.

"Eh, mom?" I relieved a bit. 'thank God, there's nothing happening'

"what's wrong? Is there something wrong during your sleep over?" She said while preparing some rice ball.

"Nothing... just a bit worried about something, but that's not a matter again". I answered.

"Just sit then... I'll finished these rice ball for your and Emi's breakfast." I nodded, then sitted on a chair.

-But while he looked away, Shizuka smirked strangely as she putted something on those riceball-

I'm shivering for no reason. Then again I felt some evil presence and now I can tell that I'm on my aware state. I stood up to looked every inch of the house to find where did it come from.

I searched and searched until I finally I stopped in front of Emi's bedroom.

"Emi?" I knocked the door.

No answer...

I'm started to woried. But right before I opened it, Emi is coming out.

"he... Aichi? How rare too see you woke up in this hour." She rubbed her eyes. Suddenly the evil presence is decreasing

"Emi? Are you alright?" I asked

"Yes I am... why you looked so panicked? Is there something wrong?" she asked back

"Not really. But can I come in? I need to checked on something" She close the door quickly.

"Wh-what?"

"you can't come in..." she glared at me furiously. Ok, there's something fishy around here.

"what are you hiding from me?" I tried to not sounded suspisiously.

She snapped her glare, "Oh, it was nothing..." She answered while locking her room.

she took my hand, "Let's take our breakfast now..." she said it cutely.

"O-ok..." then we go dowstairs to eat our breakfast. Mom has waited for us.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Mom and Emi has eated their rice balls, but for some reason I felt that I wasn't suppose to eat any of it.

"what's wrong Aichi? Are you not feeling well?" Mom asked.

"No..." I answered. "I'm fine"

Then I pick one of them, but right before I eat it, I can feel my pendant burning and my ring is also glowing bright red.

"What's with that ring?" Emi said.

After heard that, my eyes widen and I throw the rice ball to the floor. I took a few steps back and took out my double swords.

"Who are you..." I hissed angrily.

* * *

Normal POV

"who are you..."

"what are you saying Aichi? I'm your Mom and she is Emi, your family..." Shizuka said

Aichi shooked, "there's no way you can tricked me anymore. None of my family can see this ring..." he said.

They smirked evily, then changing their form.

"you guys again..." Aichi muttered

It's Koro and Zorro. "Hey princcess did you think that we already giving up?" Zorro chuckled.

Aichi didn't responded his teasing, "where's my Mom and my sister?!" Aichi shouted.

"You meant them?" Koro snapped his fingers as the real Shizuka and Emi walking down from upstairs like a zombie. Their eyes blanked and they looked pale.

"what did you do to them?!" Aichi exclaimed

"you don't have to worry, we'll let them go if you did what we said..."

"I know what you want me to do... and I won't do it..." he replied.

"then you prever to risk them live?" Koro smirked and so he commended both Shizuka and Emi to place knifes really close to their neck.

"Now what will you do? Heh princcess? Hahahaha" Zorro teased Aichi while laughing.

Aichi didn't looks like he's afraid, in fact he smirked with dark glance. "You threaten the wrong person..."

At first Koro and Zorro looked confused, but once Aichi makes his move, both of them relized that they had waved a death flag on their own.

SFX : *smack! Clash! Srack! Bak! Buk!*

Koro and Zorro got beaten so easly. "you both underestimate me..." Aichi un-equip his swords. Then sended them to the castle, of course with ropes already tied on them.

"ale? What am I doing here?" Aichi looked to that voice, Emi and Shizuka has returned to their sense.

"Mom! Emi! Are you guys alright?" Aichi asked.

"heh? Aichi? when did you return?" Emi asked.

"Oh just now..." Aichi seems relieved.

"really?" Emi looked confusedly. "I didn't remember has walking out of my bed..."

"neither do I..." Shizuka looked confused as well.

"maybe you both sleep walking?" Aichi joked and he gigled.

Emi smirked, "as if..." but then she also gigled.

Shizuka smiled then she walked to the kitchen. But then she found the rice balls and the leftover on the floor. "what's this? Are you making those Aichi?" she asked.

Aichi tried to make some stories for those rice balls explanation. "No... I'm not making those... I bought them, eum... yesterday."

"really? Is it good?" she asked again.

"No... they all had expired last night... that's why I throw one of them to the floor after I take a bite. I didn't checked the expired date when I bite it... Sorry..." Aichi bowed.

"jeez Aichi..." Emi gigled

"I'll clean them right now..." Aichi said.

"then I'll cook your favorite food for today's breakfast for the make up of those expired-rice balls" Shizuka teased.

"Mou~ mom..." then Aichi gigled.

* * *

 **Author : Hello Lisa! Lilia!**

 **Lisa & Lilia : Oh hello Author-san!**

 **Author : it's rare to see both of you together like this. *gigled... where have you been?**

 **Lilia : today is our schdule to make everyone's lunch. so we tried to cook curry.**

 **Lisa : yeah, and it was tasty until someone ruined it... *rolled her eyes**

 **Lilia : heh! remind me who put 20 chillies on it?!**

 **Author : tw-twenty chillies?!**

 **Lisa : so what? I like spicy food...**

 **Lilia : and you don't care about the other**

 **Lisa : SAY WHAT?!**

 **Lilia & Lisa : ! #%$^$ #$!**

 **Author : E-etto... girls? Hello? we're still on air...**

 **Lilia & Lisa : ! #%$^$ #$!**

 **Author : *sweat dropped... Ok, then... thanks for reading~!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Hoot!

Normal POV

#at the castle's field

Kamui and the other was just finished their training with Riki, Riku, and Lilia again. Today's lesson is battling the three of them with their elemental weapons

"So, how is today's training?" Lilia ask

"you sure aren't holding back…" Shingo panted.

"we don't need to, because your progress are awesome." Riku said cheerfully

"I even curious, is this really your first time using any weapon?" Riki ask

" This isn't our first time." Ren said

"Really?" Riku ask

"yes, Riku-chan… yesterday is our first time…" the three of them sweat dropped.

"I'll remember for not taking your answer too seriously, Ren-san…" Riki said.

"that's just how he always be…" Misaki commented.

"huh?"

"Oh by the way, you said that brother is going home, right? Is there something happen?" Kamui asked Lilia

"I don't know he just wrote that he is feeling uneasy on something, so he went home. And he will be back later, so you didn't have to worry."

"and we don't have to, he really strong. I can tell" Naoki said. Kai and Ren nodded.

While they were chatting, someone is coming closer to them. "Olá meus amigos!" that guy greeted.

"Oh, Sao-kun! You've back early! Welcome back!" Riki greeted

They are high-fiving. "Yes, amigo! I'm back~"

"Nice to see you. So, did you back by your self or the other too?" Riku ask

" Only me and Yahiko… Yukari, Masao, and Wendy is still doing their trial." Riku nodded

Naoki and the other blinked.

"Eum guys, who is he?" Miwa ask

Sao looked at him "oh, where's my manner." Sao patted his forehead then bowed. "my name is Bostwick Sao. I'm one of Aichi's comarades."

"ho…"

"So, you guys are Aichi's guardiães, right?"

"guardiaia?" Kamui asked

"It's 'guardiães' that means guardians…" Lilia explained.

"I see…"

"Karma already told me about you guys." He said. Then he chatting with the twins. At that time, a voice came through Lilia, Kai and everyone minds

 _'everyone?'_ someone is communicating to.

 _'Aichi?'_ Kai thought.

 _'Yes, it's me. Due some reason I might not back for a while.'_

 _'is it a serious one?'_ Misaki comunicating.

 _'no, no, no, it's only Emi…'_

 _'Miss Emi?'_ Kamui thought

 _'now what's about her? Did you make her angry or something?'_ Lilia teased

 _'yeah, kind of. I forgot that I made a promise to help her with his project. That's all… *gigled'_

 _'neh, that's not nice forgetting promise like that Aichi'_ Ren commented.

 _' *chuckled… and that's exactly why I'm not going back until it finished. Maybe after the bed time I'll be able to go there…'_

 _'well then… hopes you finish it early Aichi, 'couse today's chef for the dinner is Misaki, Kai, and me. I'm sure you don't want to miss it…'_ Miwa warned.

 _'Ok… Oh by the way. I've got a favor to ask…'_

 _'What is it Sendou-kun?'_ Shingo ask

 _'did you remember Zorro and Koro? I've sended them to the castle, they might has arrived by now…'_

 _'Heh?! Why did those guys there?'_ Naoki communicating.

 _'Well they tried to captured me, but I can't be beaten that easly. And besides we need some information from them, so that's why I need your help Lilia…'_

They looked at Lilia, _'the usual right? Ok, I get it…'_

 _'well then, I better continue my job and returned quickly…'_ After that, Aichi's voice is disappearing.

"So Lilia-san, what's with 'the usual' that you mention it earlier?" Shingo asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you about my power didn't I?" Shingo shooked.

"you guys know that I'm not a magi right? Well, I actually same as Loke and the other, an escort for Aichi. And my power is ESP power. So I can see through anything –but don't you ever dare to think that I used it in wrong ways- , can teleported small things –like hammer, clothes, etc-, and the last I can manipulate gravitation –but not so good on it-" she explained.

"and what he meant earlier is to see throught their memories, it's my speciality" she said it proudly.

"I think her power aren't so great for battling, though…" Naoki whispered softly to Kamui.

"agreed…" Kamui replied.

"Now… let's head back to the castle! Riki, Riku, and Sao already left us behind!" Lilia exclaimed

They looked at each other, while Sao, Lilia, Riku, and Riki are already ahead of them.

#inside the castle

"Tadaima!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Okaeri…" Ame greeted.

"Now that you guys here. I assume that Brother Aichi has told you about these guys?" Tsuki said while pointing at the uncouncious Zorro and Koro.

Lilia nodded, "he told me to get some informations from them." She said easily. Then she doing her job.

"I've never seen you around, are you the new guy?" a grey haired guy asked Miwa.

"Oh yes we are…"

"My name is Bostwick Yahiko, still one family with Sao, I assume you've already know each other."

"yeah, he greeted us right after we finished our training." Yahiko nodded.

"Eeep!" a voice yelled. They can see Lilia pushed away from Koro and Zorro by some dark aura that around both of them.

"what happened?" Ren Ask. But before anyone can lift a finger Zorro and Koro has leaving the castle without any trace.

Everyone blinked, "what just happen?"Tsuki ask.

"don't know…" Karma said

"they disappearing just like that, like the smoke, ~nyan…" Riri continued.

"Lilia, did you get any information about this? Lisa asked.

Lilia nodded weakly "I see rings… black rings with red aura overflowing they locked their minds and hearts, I can only see few visions of places jumbled towards me. There were Miyaji academy, and tatsunagi cooperation, and the last is a palace? I don't know… somehow those visions confused me a lot." She shooked her head

"that's enough, don't push your self too hard." Riku said as Lilia nodded

"I think we can't do anything further than telling Aichi about this…" Kai commented.

Karma nodded then called an owl. "Vodka, send this letter to Aichi, and make sure no 'human' can see you" Karma give it a letter.

"I've seen that owl, so it's Karma pet?" Naoki said.

"I thought so…" shingo replied.

"hoot!" Vodka hooted then flying away.

Suddenly they can heard a tummy rumbling, they looked at Zen. "w-what? I'm hungry…" he said with slight blush.

Tsuki giggled, "then let's take our lunch early for today…"

Then everyone headed to the dinning room.

Aichi's POV

"phew… finnaly we're finish it…" I said.

"thank you for helping us Aichi-san" Mai bowed.

"Yeah thanks Aichi, we couldn't finish at this hour if you didn't help us…" Emi said.

"no problem, besides I already promised you before…" Aichi replied.

"Oh yeah, it's already late. Would you like to stay Mai-chan?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home. My parents and I will have a special dinner tonight."

"I see…"

"then, you should company her, Aichi..." mom said.

"that's not necessary…" she refused.

"it's okey, beside… it's not good for a girl to walk alone at this hour" I seduce

"yeah Mai. Don't worry Aichi is not a weakling…" Emi smirked.

"and what do you mean by that?" I ruffled her hair in giggles.

Mai smiled, "I shall take your offer then…"

Then both of us exited the house. "Ittadakimasu!"

"itterashai!"

Mai and I are chatting all way long.

"thanks for walking me home…" she bowed.

"no need to thanks, you're always welcome to our housee." I said, she nodded while smiling then entered the house.  
I turned back and started to walk away 'well now I should take my way to the castle. But before that…'

I took out my phone. _"Moshi moshi?"_ It's Emi

 _"Emi, could you tell mom that my friends called me? I forgot that we're having another sleep over tonight, "_

 _"jeez Aichi…why you always having a sleep over lately?"_

 _"don't know. Naoki and the others already arranged this for days. I'm feeling bad if I didn't come. So please tell her…"_ I know that I lied a bit on this sentence.

 _"*sigh… fine. So when will you be back?"_

 _"I don't know it either. But I expected it will be two days from now, couse we're having some trainings to do before the tournament…"_

 _"Vanguard tournament?"_

 _"eum… sort of…"_ ok, basicly the tournament that we're talking is completely different. But I have to lie a bit forgetting the permission. Cause if I don't, I'll regret it for sure.

 _" *sigh… Ok, take care…"_ then she hang off the phone.

"great now I just have to… wait… is that?" I looked up and find Vodka, flying to me, he has a letter on its claw. He dropped the letter right into my open hands. Then he hanging on my shoulder

I read the letter. "they escape? And Lilia can't see throught them… hemm…" I mumbled my self

"I thought I should get this letter in the afternoon but I assume that you're getting lost again right vodka?"

"Hoot!" he replied.

I patted his head, "thanks for the letter, so do you want to teleport with me?" I offered.

"hoot!" he said.

"Ok, hang on…" then I snapped my finger and both of us teleported back to the scomparire island.

 **Autho : wow, we're having another feast as the dinner...**

 **Ren: yeah. it's really fun having this kind of dinner~**

 **Author : and the food is really tasty tonight!**

 **Miwa : of course! i'm the one who cook it!**

 **Misaki : ehm!**

 **Miwa : I-I mean the three of us did. *sweat dropped**

 **Shingo : I'm feeling sorry for Sendou-kun for not having taste of these food**

 **Kamui : yeah, me too. but no way I wouldn't finished mine...**

 **Naoki : true... *slurp...**

 **Kai : ...**

 **Author : *gigled I thought we should finish the story for today. Ok, everyone, in 3... 2... 1...**

 **Everyone : thanks for reading~!**


	10. Chapter 10 : midnight talk

Normal POV

"Jeez, I'm bored, isn't there anything that we could do?" Kamui muttered while crossing his hands on the back of his head.

"me too… Shingo is observing this island and the other stuffs, Boss Lady is having a girl talk with Riri and Lilia…"

"Yeah, Kai and Miwa seems enjoyed cardffighting together."

"and for everyone else they has been busy with their things, especially for the three that was just came in. Yu… Ya…what was their names again?"

"it's Yukari, Masao, and Wendy…" Naoki sighed "you should upgrade your 'memory container' Kamui. Especially when this still only the beginning, if you don't you wont remember any cool stuffs… you're not that granny glasses or boss lady after all" he chuckled

"yeah…" Kamui laughing as well.

For a moment they seems to silence.

Kamui gasping, "I'm bored. Now that everyone are doing their things…" he repeated his complaint.

" yeah now just the three of us…"

Kamui shooked, "nu-uh, put it as the two of us, Ren has gone wandered around just now…"

"Oh yeah… can't blame him for the curiousness. You know I just realize that there isn't any of his go-happy-lucky voice" He smiked

"He really that kind of guy. I curious how could that person be the leader of some bunch of organization."

"who knows?" they giggled.

Then both of them crossed with Aichi who just arrived.

"Aichi?" Naoki called him as the bluenette looked at them.

"Oh you guys…" he said.

"when did you arrive? We didn't hear you coming…" Kamui ask

"Just now… I don't want to bother anyone just because I'm coming. so I sneaked in…" he smiled.

"just like a mouse…" Naoki joked.

"Anyways, what brings you up this late?" Aichi ask

They looked him confusedly "you're joking right? It's only 9, so of course we still up… everybody does"

"…Oh really? Well I don't have any watch on me and it's kindda dark outside."

"yeah, It looks like its going to pouring again." Naoki said

"kind of weird thought. It is summer after all…" Kamui added.

Aichi smirked "it wasn't weird. In this island the season and weather isn't changed regulary."

"so it can be snowy tomorrow? And then it can be the blooming season on the next day?"

"right, but not that fast… probably take a week or a month" Aichi sweat dropped.

"Oh… still it kind of cool…!"

"yeah but if you aren't getting used to it, it could make some health problem, especially _cold…_ " Aichi added.

"don't worry, catching cold isn't my habbit…" Naoki said.

"I thought so…" Aichi smiled. "so what are you guys doing?"

"just wandered around"

Aichi nodded. "then, wanna me to guide you? There are a lot of interesting rooms hides in this castle." He offered.

"sure!" they exclaimed.

#in the midnight

Misaki's POV

"it's still in the mid night?" I murmured to myself when I looked at the clock that hanging on the wall.

I laying on my bed, rolled and tossed around tried to sleep again, but for no reason my eyes are wide awake.

I rubbed my eyes then stretching my arm. I can heard a faint clashing sound from outside. I take a peek from the window.

"who's that?" I looked at the blue figure. "Aichi?"

seems that he's practicing. I watched him for a while."I think, I'll greet him" I decided. So I take my coat and off.

Lisa's POV

"Oh Aichi-kyun, how can you be so cool and adorable at the same time?" I whisper to my self.

Looking at Aichi-kyun's cute face always make me wanna fly throught the sky, even when I see him from behind a tree like this

He stops his practice as he sighed. He smiled at someone but I can't see who it is.

He's talking to that person. "who is he talking to?". I sharpen my sight. It's Misaki.

"she might just greet him…" I continued to observing them.

I can see that Aichi-kyun is blushing while looking away. "what are they talking about?" I started to be curious.

Then I saw Misaki poked his cheek then flutter his hair. Then he laughed lightly.

They continued their chat for a second, before something has made Misaki winced and widen her eyes.

Just a second later, Aichi-kyun is stroking her neck as she closed her eyes in shiver. I shook my head off

"Wait, what is going on?!" I started to feel jealous and anxious at the same time.

'they wont do what I was thinking, right?' I tried to assure my self. But then I saw Misaki is walking towards him then push him over to the ground. Now she's on the top of him.

I can feel my face burning from the madness and the ambaracement, "I've got to stop this!" I grumped.

Unfortunately my pajamas are stuck in a branch, "Ah! Curse you!" I tried to pull it of, but the result is my pajamas got torn apart. It's ok with me, cause it's not too big to shown any of my skin more the usual.

Before I can continue my doing, I realize that both Misaki and Aichi-kyun aren't there anymore.

"a-am I, too late?" I shuttered in disappointed, just then I can feel my blood is boiling from the anger. I turned away then decided to go back to my room.

 _Back to five minutes ago…_

Misaki's POV

SFX : *sriiing… slash…*

I can see Aichi pated due his training. He wipes the sweat from his face. "it's not enough… I should practice more…." He said, most likely he didn't recognize my appereace yet.

"shouldn't you go to bed right now?" I said

He turned around and looked at me, "Oh, Misaki-san, you surprised me…" he said.

"what brings you up this late?" he asked with a smile.

"I can heard that you're practicing from my room."

"So I was the cause of your wakening, I'm sorry" he bowed for apologize

I shooked. "Nu-uh, I just woke up for no reason and now that I'm wide awake I want to greet you. Oh yeah, when did you came back?"

"around nine I think"

"really? But why I didn't recognize it?"

"well, I don't want to disturb anyone, so I just sneaked in." I nodden understand

"so, why are you practice in the midnight like this?" I asked.

"well, yeah… After I guided Naoki-kun and Kamui-kun to several rooms, I realize that I can't sleep. And that's why I choose to practice, so my body feel tired and sleepy" he chuckled lightly.

I giggled, "and after that, you'll sleep until noon. Like you used to be…"

He's blushing "how did you…"

"Emi told me at the shop…" I answered.

"Mou~ that Emi…" he glanced away with a slight blush on his face.

I giggled "you look so cute Aichi…"

His face is blushing even harder, "jees, Misaki-san… I'm a boy, I don't want to be called cute…" he's pouting, this character of him make me wanna teased him more.

"yeah, yeah… I know, but that doesn't chance the facts that you look so cute." I poke his cheek

He puffing his cheek and crossed his arm "well, it's not like I'm faking it. I'm just being my self…"

I giggled again. "I know…". Then I spot some sand in his head, so I fluttered his hair.

"wh-"

"there, now you're hair is off from the sand. But I suggest that you should take a bath" I said.

"Oh, well thanks Misaki-san. I was thinking that you're going to do something with my hair…"

I smirked. "what can I possibly do? put dried leaf on your head?" I joked.

"of course not… that's silly" He laugh lightly. "by the way how do you think about this place?"

"I really like this place, I was thinking that I was lost in my dream or something. Especially when Lilia took me to her favourite place." I answered with a smile.

"oh, you mean 'Hanaishi hill'?"

I nodded "yeah, the view is really amazing"

"I see... I like that place too. It's always spring around there" he smiled.

I also smiled, before I suddenly felt something crawling on my neck.

I gasped "A-Aichi... is there something on my neck?" I asked anxiously.

He moved my hair then his hand chatched something while I'm shivering due the frighten that it might be an insect.

"It's only a spider... Don't worry Misaki-san, I've already swept it away." His saying sucessed to assure me.

I sighed in relief, "thank you Aichi... I really hate insect."

"you're welcome..." he said politely, Then he is yawning.

"I think your body already tired Aichi..." I gigled while he rubbed his eyes.

"yeah, we really should have getting back" he replied tiredly.

'Aw... his face is really cute when he's half asleep like this... I really want to poke his cheek again.'

But when I did it, his body felt to the backward. And so i tried to catch him, but insteadof that, I felt on his body. "auch...!"

"So-sorry Aichi! are you alright?" i said ly while moving away from him.

He's rubbing his back head. "yeah, i think i tripped a rock when you poke my face. I felt really tired and can't stand properly, so it isn't particulary your fault"

"ok, if you say so. then, you really should take some rest." I offered my hand to help him standing.

"yeah... you too." He smiled, then both of us headed back to the castle.

 _-without knowing someone is spying on us agrily-_

 **Author : Now cut~! (^_^)**

 **Miwa : wow Author-san you look so happy, what's happening?**

 **Author : well I was having an exam this week and I was also out of Idea. but this morning they were just popping in my head. and this will be getting interesting.**

 **Miwa : He~? really?**

 **Author : *nodded... yeah, and I know that you'll love this kind of things.**

 **Miwa : Now, I'm getting curious.**

 **Author : you must wait for the next chapter...** ** _te-he!_**

 **Miwa : *sigh... Ok :)**

 **Author : then, let's say it together... 3...2...1...**

 **Author & Miwa : Thanks for reading~!**

 **"**


	11. Chapter 11 : a test

#6 a.m.

Aichi's POV

" *yawn... if I wasn't the one who responable for today's breakfast, I should have still in my comfy bed

*sigh..." I muttered while entering the kitchen.

I looked around, "etto... where's Wendy-chan, and Sao-kun...?"

No sign of them "jeez, I understand if Wendy-chan still tired from yesterday, but for Sao-kun. He'll pay for this..." I muttered.

I let the heavy sigh out. "then I'll make some omelets, hope they can bare with it..."

But when I examine the refgirator, I realize the only thing that left is vegetables. "oh no, with these ingredients I can't make anything... I can't cook!" I squicked to my self panickly.

'If i'm the only one who skip the breakfast then it's fine, but if everyone does...'

Someone gigled from the kitchen door, make me flinched in suprise. "I think that you really need some help."

I looked at the person, "jeez, Misaki-san. Could you stop appearing from no where like that?" I pouted, but actually feel relief.

"it's not from no where, I was came from the dining room" I sighed

"you know that wasn't what I mean..."

She smirked, "I know... but you look so funny everytime you pouted like that." I can feel a slight blush on my cheek.

"Mou~ stop teasing me already..."

She smiled, "well ok, i'll stop. Besides we need to handle this vegetables before breakfast."

"sorry for the trouble..."

"no prob... besides, I want to practice my cook, since Shin always makes our food."

"... well thank you..." She nodded.

"So, now what are we going to make?" I ask

"I was thinking to make, soup and salad" she take a jar of mayonise, two knifes, and two big bowl, then put them on the table.

"sure! Just tell me what to do..."

"I need you to peel these potato first, then cut them" she handed me a knife. I took it. "try to not harm yourself..."

I pouted. "I'm not a child!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah... just cut it already." She gigled.

I sighed then started to peel the potatoes slowly. But when I tried to cut the third potatoes, I accidently cut my finger. I flinced from the pain then put my finger to my mouth to stop the bleeding.

"I thought you said that you're not a child." Misaki sighed, I can see that she finished to cut the carrots and the cabage.

"I'm not used to do cutting stuff like this" I make an excuse while she took my hand and put a band aid to the injuries.

"so you used to use your swords, but can't handle a tiny knife?" she said.

"It's different..."

"but easier..." I didn't said anything throught her coment because basicaly it's true.

"well then, just becareful next time." I nodded then continue cutting the potatoes.

- _the both teens didn't aware with a pair of violet eyes that watching their action_ -

Normal POV

After taking their luch break, Aichi is training Misaki and the other.

"Alright! Brother Aichi will train us today!" Aichi is smiling at Kamui's saying.

"Yeah, Riki and Riku told me that your proggress is increasing very fast

"they are..." Lilia nodded

"so I thought that you guys can join the tournament tomorrow."

"tournament?" Naoki ask

"It's _'a_ _trial of skill in some game, in which competitors play a series of_ _contests_ _'_ " Shingo explained with ... tune

"I know what it is! I'm not asking for that"

"Oh? Glad to hear it, I thought that a musle head like YOU don't know about what it is" Shingo adjusting his glasses _._

"...you granny glasses..." Naoki grumped.

" say what?!" Shingo shouted. Then both of them took out their weapons and preaper to battling each other.

"...hey guys, please stop... don't use your weapon that way..." Aichi tried to stop them. But they didn't listen.

"Looks fun~!" Ren said then joining the ruckus.

"Guys?!" Aichi shouted but his voice didn't reach them.

"I SAID STOP!" he yelled. But it didn't bother them.

Before he can do anything to stop them Naoki's body is pusshed him to the ground accidently, but Naoki didn't aware for that.

"Aichi? are you alright?" Miwa approach him, he offered his hand for help but Aichi refuse it.

"Oh-ow..." Lilia gasped

"I'm NOT ok..." he muttured while trying to stand up. Aichi is really irritated right now, a thick mark started to appear on his head.

"Aichi?" Misaki asked him, _no answer._

Aichi walked to the smoke that caused from Ren, Naoki and Shingo's fight. A second after that, The other can hear loud screams.

Everyone blinked.

Aichi dragging the three of them out of the smoke with a furious face.

"she knock them..." Lilia shuttered, while the other still on their shocked face.

Aichi release his grap then crossed his arm and looked at Naoki and Shingo angrily.

"a weapon should not be used for harming each other like that! It can be dangerous if something wrong happened, it could kill you in an instant! You hear me?!"

"s-sorry..." Naoki shuttered

"Sorry Aichi..." Ren appologized.

"So-sorry, Sendou-kun..." Shingo also appologized.

'Like a mother scolding her children...' everyone sweat dropped.

Naoki and Shingo looked at the ground feel guilty and scared at the same time.

Aichi sighed, "well, as long you didn't do it again."

Naoki and Shingo nodded.

"But it's fun..." Ren murmured.

A thick mark appearing on Aichi's head once again, he's glaring at him. "did you say something, Ren-san?"

Ren shooked his head in an instant, "good" Aichi said. He take a deep breath to calm his temper.

For a couple of second nobody saying a single word.

Aichi confused about this."what's wrong?" he ask.

"... scary" Kamui said.

Aichi tilted his head didn't understand.

"never knew that character of yours..." Kai added.

Aichi blinked, then relize for what happened. "D-did I scared you guys? Sorry!" he bowed.

"you were just scold them a while ago, and know you're appologizing?" Miwa gigled.

Aichi raised his head, "w-well, I have to. If I don't they'll never listen to me and ended hurting their self, so..." he played with his fingers.

They all smiling, "now this is more like you" Misaki said.

"I'm sorry, did I too harsh on you guys?" Aichi asked Ren, Shingo, and Naoki.

"not really..." Naoki replied.

"It's our own fault..." Shingo said while Ren nodded.

Aichi sighed in relief then smiled, "Now... shall we continue?" Miwa said.

Aichi's POV

"yeah..." I said. "As I were saying, I thought that you guys already good enough to participate on tomorrows tournament."

"what kind of tournament?" Miwa-kun asked

"Last year task is a batling contest, and a year before that is a team works game. it's different in each year. So this year will have another task as well." I explained.

"and what will it going to be?" Misaki-san asked

"secrets..." Lilia smiled happily.

"why not?" Ren-san pouted like a child.

"b'cause if we tell you, then it won't be a secrets anymore" she said.

"don't worry, it's not a serious tournament, it's more like a festival for celebrating our last week of summer..." I said.

"even if you're saying that we should having fun I think it will be more fun if you tell us what to do for winning." Naoki-kun said.

Lilia shooked her head, "nu-uh! No spoiling..." she smirked.

I smiled "but before you can participate in it I'll test you a bit.". I can see that everyone blinked in confusion, but I ignored.

I use my ring and make a thick mist surrounding us, then I seperated everyone into different places. So now only Lilia who stayed with me.

 _'now... try to either dodge or deflect my attack'_ I communicated, then I looked at Lilia as she nodded understand. With her power, Lilia shoots some arrows toward them.

"I should make my move too..."

Misaki's POV

I took out five of my daggers and looked around cautiously, even I can't see much throught this thick mist.

I can hear something coming from above faintly. Those are arrows!

I manage to deflect all of them by reflect.

"wow... that was a close call..." I sighed in relief.

"you shouldn't relieved yet... cause I'm going to beat you..." a familiar voice came up from the mist. Slowly he revealing himself.

"Aichi?"

"Hello Misaki-san..." he smirked darkly. "you had a bad luck today, cause you're going to battle me..."

Aichi took out his double swords then he started to attack me frequently.

"O-oi, I'm not ready yet!" his serious face make me frightened.

SFX : *slash... Clang... sring...*

"Enemies never hold to attack their very best, and so do I!" he said between the clashing sound. "don't worry, I won't kill you..."

I have to do something more than just dodging and defending my self, so I waited for the chance to attack him.

It's just a matter of time before that change came up, "Now take this!" I shouted while shoot my attack. Fortunately my first attack already hit him clearly right at the vital point.

He stops his attacks and smiled at me. "you pass..." then he is fading into the mist.

"so that was only his cloning.." I smirked to myself.

Just few seconds later the mist started to clearing...

Normal POV

They has finished their test and so Aichi gathered everyone once again.

"Oh! We're back already?" Ren ask.

"So... it's finished?" Miwa looked at Aichi with his usual cheerful gaze.

Aichi nodded "Congratulation... You guys passed this test amazingly, especially Kai-kun and Naoki-kun..." he said.

"Now you can have the individual trial and joining other events." Lilia smiled.

"You know, it's easier then I thought..." Shingo said.

"yeah, I thought that you'll do your worst." Kamui said.

Lilia shooked "Belive me, you won't like if she's doing it..."

"Better not." Aichi gigled. "I don't want to harm any of you..."

"Tipical of you..." Kai commented while miwa is smirking.

Aichi smiled, but just then he felt something and so he make a big barrier around them.

"what's wrong, Aichi?" Misaki ask.

a second later a huge fireball just came out from the clouds right above them, "Get duck!" Aichi shout.

They doing his order as Aichi himself is doing his best to defend them with his barrier.

Fortunately the barrier was thick enough to hold it.

Everyone started to opened their eyes, they can see that the fireball is disappear to nowhere. There was no mark on the ground, just like nothing has happening.

Aichi panted hardly. "that... was... close..." he is collapsing. Luckly Kai catch him on time.

"Sorry, i think I just exhausted..." he gigled softly.

"well don't force your self. We know that you already used most of your energy to hold that..." Kai said seriously.

"we should head back to the castle now. You should get some proper rest, Sendou-kun" Shingo said.

Aichi refused as he's shooking his head, "I worried about the other, they might have same problem with us..." he said.

"well then... are you sure you can go right now?" Misaki seems worried.

"Yeah..." he tried to stand up but his feet is too weak to stand properly. Thankful Kai and Naoki support him to stand.

"Maybe you need some help. At least for walking" Naoki said.

"Yeah..." Aichi smiled.

And so now their heading back to the castle.

#back at the castle

"Oh you guys back, ~nyan!" Riri greeted.

"Yeah we're back..."

"Aichi-kyun?! What happened?!" Lisa rushed to Aichi's side.

"You know, I felt a slight an uneasy feeling back then, I think this proof it..." Karma said.

"Yeah, something just came up and I had to defence and it took me a lot." Aichi gigled.

"what was coming?" Riku and Riku asked.

"A huge fireball..." Misaki replied.

"really?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, but it's just disappearing after it hits Aichi's barrier." Miwa explained.

"kapoof!" Ren said.

"but now everything has turned back to normal, so it's not a problem anymore." Aichi smiled

"well you better take a rest earlier then, Aichi-kun..." Mr. C revealing himself, makes everyone except Karma surprised a bit.

"Hey, creppy cat, I told you not to pop from nowhere like that!" Lilia scolded him, but looks like he didn't care at all.

"yeah, I'll take some rest in my room right now." Aichi stood up.

"Wait Aichi, I'll go with you." Misaki said.

Lisa flinced, "I'm going too!"

"Ok." Aichi smiled, then the three of them leaving the other.

Miwa smirked "Looks like, He'll had a triangle love problem after this..." he murmured softly.

Kai looked at him in confused expression. "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Miwa replied with giggle.

 **Author : and cut~!**

 **Miwa : now I know what did you mean, last time... *smirk... it really is interesting**

 **Author : I know right?**

 **Miwa : yeah~ Aichi is getting popular, I can see that Yukari and Wendy are gazing him too...**

 **Author : Really?**

 **Miwa : Nah... I'm just joking, I didn't pay attention on them... *gigled...**

 **Author : (-_-) don't act like that, they'll get their part later.**

 **Miwa : Yeah, sorry. Now Author-san, it looks like you are tired as well.**

 **Author : Yes I am... *yawn... so how about we just stop it right here for now.**

 **Miwa : Ok... Then...**

 **Author & Miwa : Thanks for reading~!**


	12. Chapter 12 : violet vs lavender

Normal POV

After leading Aichi to his room, Misaki and Lisa left him to rest. After Closing the door Lisa asked Misaki.

"Ok Misaki what was happening?" She ask

Misaki looked at her. "well I don't really know what happening b'cause I closes my eyes the hole time. It was so fast, all I know is Aichi forcing himself back then. He-". Lisa is looking at her couriously, but more like she's angering for some reason.

"well of course he does, he doesn't want to hurt your feeling, he is too kind to do that."

Misaki nodded until she relized something. "wait, my 'feeling' you said? What are you talking about? It had nothing with my feeling, It's about Aichi's-"

once again Lisa cut Misaki's saying. "there's no way Aichi-kyun would do any of that! You're the one who force him!" she exclaimed while Misaki's eyes go widen.

"You're talking nonsense" Misaki crossed her arm.

"Oh, don't try to deniying it. I've seen it clearly!" Lilia's face turned red for some reason.

"you've seen it? Then why don't you help us back then?! If you did, maybe Aichi didn't have to collapse like that." Misaki started to anoyed with her way to talk right now.

"You blame me?!" Lilia raised her voice. "It's your fault at first."

"How could it was MY fault?!" Misaki tried her best to stay calm, but even so a thick mark started growing on her head.

"Looks like it would be hard for you to admit it won't ya? Fine then..." Lilia glared at Misaki. "then I chalage you to a duel!" she pointed at Misaki.

Misaki looked at her with _very-not-pleased_ look "and why do I have to?"

"cause if you don't... you'll regret it for sure." Then Lisa turned her back and just go to don't know where.

Misaki sighed. "what's wrong with her?" she shooked her head confused for what was happening. Then she decided to go to the other.

#back at the hall

Misaki POV

 _'_ _Looks like everyone has gone *sigh...'_

"Ciaossu Misaki-san!" I turned around, it's Masao.

"Oh Hi Masao. Where have you been? I didn't see you after last night." I greeted.

"well y'see... I've been busy watching _Big Ball Tokyo_ vs _Hyogo Storks_. they had so much awasome strategies, and that's why I record it and had a few re-watch! I even skiped Breakfast and lunch!" he smiling with satisfied.

Sweat dropped...

 _'_ _a baseball idiot... like what Yukari said..."_

"Well then, you must be hungry." I said

"you guest it right!" he smirked. "but I can't cook anything. So I'll just wait for dinner."

"but it still 2 hours until then..."

"no worry, looks like there are so many cokies on the dining room's table. Lilia-san said that it's Aichi-kun's but I can eat it. That would fill me up until then" he chuckled.

"Fine then..." I also gigled. "I'll back to my room."

"Ja~ne!" he's waving his hand. He really act like Ren right now...

Then I walked to my room. Miwa is standing right in front of the door, he looks shocked. And The door is wide open. 'It's odd... I remember perfectly that I had closed the door'

"hey what's ha-...Oh my god..." I muttured. I shocked to see my room is a mess like it had been robbed or something.

"who did this, Miwa?" I ask to the blond.

He shooked. "I don't now... I was just passed by Lisa and I only knew that she was angry at something since she curses while walking, and I thought that you might now what happen... so I came to both ask and teased you..." his word lower at the last sentence. I hear it but ignore it.

'Papers are all over the place, the trash can has been flipped around, my blanket and pillow are covered with dirt, and my drawer are open. Wait my drawer?!' I rushed to check my drawer.

"My deck is gone!" I shouted in gasp.

"It's missing?" Miwa came closer to me. "How can?"

Than the both of us see that there's a flopped letter inside my drawer. There is my name on it.

Normal POV

Miwa took it to read it. " _Dear cheater... Like what I've said before, I'll keep this deck of yours so you are not going to avoid the battle. Secco Dessert at midnight._

 _If you late, you won't like to what will I do to your precious cards."_

"Could this be from Lisa, M- Etto... are you Ok?" he shuttered to see that Misaki is on her rage mode.

"I'm fine... just pissed off..." she replied.

" *gulp... th- then what will you do about this." Miwa steped back from the angry Misaki.

"I'll up to her chalange." She said.

Miwa sweat droped while laughing awkwardly. "I think Lisa had crossed the line very badly..."

Misaki cursed, but Miwa can't hear what is she saying clearly.

Miwa patted her shoulder and success to snapped her rage. "But I know that these things won't make you loose your cool... It must be a misunderstanding. You can handle it" he smiled at her.

Misaki blushed lightly but she manage to hide it.

Misaki sighed "You right I can handle this. She might had a bad mood back then."

"that's more like it." Miwa said then he started to help Misaki clean her room.

"thanks for helping me..." Misaki said.

Miwa nodded then smile "No problem. Since there's nothing more that I can do then I'll taking leave now" he said then leave the girl who still smiling at his back.

#dinner time!

Everyone started to eat noisily as usual. Even Kamui, Shingo, Ren, Naoki, and Miwa are doing the same. The people who still calm are Kai, Misaki, and Karma.

"Hey, I didn't see Lisa-chan and Aichi-kun. Where are they?" Wendy ask

"Aichi is still sleeping It's very hard to wake him." Riku replied

"Kyahaha... looks like Aichi's problem with sleep still on him." Ame laughed.

"Well, he's better than Sao at least" Tsuki comented

"Hey, I'm not a _dorminhoco_ Like him!" Sao pouted

"Yeah, you're worser than that..." Riki gigled

"But Zen is the worst" Zen's eyes widened at Masao's saying.

"Am not!"

"yes you are, ~nyan! You like an owl, wake at night and sleep by day... " Riri added

"Hey, I only did that once! and I was like that because I was tired from the trial." He said.

"that's true." Karma agreed

"I think that Aichi is the worst among them" Lilia gigled.

Then the door suddenly opened. "I don't think so!" Everyone looked at the person.

The blunette is entering the dining room then take his seat. "I can wake up by myself you know..." Aichi gazed at Lilia while pouting.

"yeah, yeah, whatever..." Lilia chuckled.

"Well, you must be hungry Aichi-kun..." Yukari giving Aichi his dinner.

"Thank you Yukari-san" he smiled.

'Oh my, his smile is so cute!' I thought.

"Oh yeah where's Lisa, Misaki-san?" he ask me.

I gazed at him "Lisa? don't know... never see her after we sperated the way." I said without any expression.

"really? I thought I heard you arguing about something thorough the door back then. I was worried that something might happen, but maybe I was just dreaming" he gigled.

'well you're not dreaming…' I replied in my mind.

"but it's rare not to see her right now, especially when tonight's dinner is hot curry." Wendy said.

"yeah, it's her favorite right?" Kamui added.

"Is she taking a trial?" Aichi asked Karma

"Nope…." He replied. I can see that Aichi started to feel uneasy on this.

"Don't worry, she probably taking her training somewhere, she said it to me earlier…" I said. Aichi and some other are nodded. I can see that Miwa looked at me with I-know-what-you-mean look.

Well, it isn't a bare lie 'cause if you chalange someone then it's not a weird things if you're training right?

Then we continue our dinner.

Normal POV

"Neh Aichi…" Misaki called.

"yes Misaki-san?" he smiled. They both are having a cardfight in the hall.

"I want to know about Lisa, you must know about her even if just a little." Aichi looking at me.

"you want to know about her?" he ask.

"yeah, I just want to know her more, but she didn't pay attention everytime I ask" I replied.

"well then, I'll tell you some" he said. I nodded and looked at him concentrately.

"you see… I was saved her from some kidnapers two years ago. Her clothes are ripped all over her she is crying very loud. After I saved her she said that she didn't want to back home, she run away from her family. And after hearing that those kidnapers are one of her parents worker, I decited to let her live here. I and Karma-san trained her, she got a potential to become a great magi, she can even became one of Karma-san's guardian now." He explained.

"so, you saved her, giving her place to live, and trained her to become stronger. To short, you are hero in her eyes, no wonder she like so so much." Aichi face blushed a little.

"yeah, but I might act to cruel at her sometimes." He said

I smiled "Don't worry, she know you didn't mean it."

"hope so…" he sighed.

"I know so. But for now you better guard this, cause this dragonic overlord isn't going to stop!"

"Guard!" he guard the attack. "Oh yeah Misaki-san, I was wondering, why are you using Miwa-kun's deck instead of your own?"

Misaki blinked. "just wanna try them, why?" she ask while glaring at him a bit but enough to make him stop questioning.

"no-nothing!" he said. Then they continuing their vanguard.

 **Author : now stop~**

 **Miwa : Now it's getting hot... *smirk. I want to see their battle later.**

 **Author : yeah me too.**

 **Miwa : I wonder how this misunderstand will be settled.**

 **Author : easy but not to easy, and there will be more problem yet suprise ahead of you too.**

 **Miwa : How come?**

 **Author : well, just wait and see~ I no spoiling!**

 **Miwa : (-_-") well Ok...**

 **Author : Now everyone...**

 **Everyone : Thanks for reading~!**


	13. Chapter 13 : fraintendere

Misaki's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall. 10 p.m. still 2 hours again before the time.

I lying on my bed and looked at the ceiling, and try to thingking back at Aichi's saying earlier.

 _Back to 2 hours ago…_

 _I was putting Miwa's deck back to its case when Aichi called my name. "Misaki-san" he called._

 _"yes Aichi?"_

 _"is everything alright? I mean between you and Lisa?"_

 _I kind of shock from his saying "what do you mean?" I ask innocently._

 _"well yeah, back then I wasn't fall asleep. And I can hear both of you shouting at each other but I don't know what it is. And I was worrying more when I know that Lisa didn't eat dinner with us. So… I want to ask you back then but I think I prever ask you personaly like this…." He said shyly._

 _"…" I didn't answer him. 'Can I tell him about this?' I thought_

 _"it's not like I want to butt in to your problem… I just wondering…" he seems panicking. "sorry if I make you offence…"_

 _I shooked my head. "that's ok, you just worrying. Well yeah we had a_ _quarrel_ _about something, even I didn't really understand what was , it's not a big deal" I said._

 _He nodded, "then it might be just another misunderstanding… thank goodness" he sighed then smiled._

 _I blinked in confusion, "what do you mean? Is there something about her that you didn't tell me earlier?"_

 _He looked straight at me, seems like I hit the point. "well actually there is… I can't tell you yet." He looked away._

 _"Aichi!" I called._

 _"sorry Misaki-san, it's about her personal past, I can't tell this to another without her permission" he said._

 _I sighed "well… ok then" I kind of disappoint_ _ed_ _with that. "at least can you say to me, why you look so relief when you know the one who shouting back then are me and her?"_

 _He looked at the table, silence for a second. "well, sometimes she got a trouble with some certain people, and back then I was kind of worry if she gets in trouble while I can't do anything from the loss of to much energy." He said without looking at me._

 _"Ho…" I nodded._

 _The atmostfire is getting awkward between us, so I tried to light the mood a bit. "The girl is admiring the boy so much and always show her love in every chance, while the boy is always caring for her from the distance… well to me, you both seem like a perfect couple…" I smirked at his bright red face, I bet he feels so embarasse_ _d_ _from my words._

 _"We-we're not a couple, Misaki-san. You know it…" he's pouting but still in his red face._

 _"_ _but you like her, don't you?" I teased him more._

 _"_ _I-I do like her, but not the same way as she like me. I like her as my friend. I wish I could tell her that, but she would never listened to me."_

 _"_ _why don't you just smack her like what did you do to the other before?" I gigled_

 _"_ _If I do, then she will already beaten up by me right now. I don't like violence way."_

 _I smiled "She just like Nagisa-chan..."_

 _"_ _yeah, to think that I on the same state as Kamui-kun..." he said._

 _I can't help but laught he looks so funny and extremely cute in that pose, oh I wish I brought my phone right now…_

 _At first Aichi blinked in confusion but t_ _hen Aichi is laughing as well_ _._

#a little past the midnight

'Phew… it's already past the time she declaired, but where is she?'

I look at the night sky, it's full moon tonight. "Where is she? There's no way that she went to sleep and forget about this?" I murmured.

Just right before I leave this place that black haired girl showed up with a scythe on her hand. "sorry for kept you waiting..." she said.

"Not a problem..." I see her clothes are covers in dirt and her skin got so many bruisses. "wait, why you got so many bruisses on you?" I asked worriedly.

"not your problem..." she said. "why should I tell my opponent anyway?"

"well I guest you right."

"then Let's not wait anymore." She said, I can sense her battle spirit is flowing.

I took out my five daggers and now they all floating around me. "before we start I want to ask you something for sure."

"and what is it?" she looks iritated.

"reason..."

"huh?"

"the reason you want to battling me tonight. Cause I don't want to regret it later." I said seriously.

"I've told you already."

I shooked, "I don't get it back then, you called me cheater all of sudden, I want you to explain that again _clearly..._ "

"You 're anoying, just battling me already..." she swing her scythe to me, but my draggers manage to stop it.

"I won't until you tell me."

"..." she doing the same as before but I also did the same, just dodging the attack.

"why don't you attack me?!" she yelled while panting heavily in the same time.

"no reason to fight back... besides you already exhausted because of something, I can knock you off anythime I want" I bluffed.

"your deck is with me. It's important to you right?" she smirked.

I really want to shout 'Give it back!' but cause I want to control this situation I shooked my head with serious face. "You can do anything about it, but I won't change my mind until you give me the proper reason." I crossed my arm.

"tch..." she glared at me. "Fine..."

Silent for a minute...

I lower my draggers. "It's because of Aichi-kyun..." I confused.

"what about him?"

"you like him, don't you?" ok, this question is out of blue.

"wh-what are you talking about?"

"last night I caught you were flirting with Aichi-kyun"

I tilted my head to the right lightly, "huh?"

"then again, I can see you both cooking our breakfast together happily this morning."

"I-I was jealous of you..." her face blushed.

'so it really is a misunderstanding' I really want to laugh at her denseness.

"Why would you jealous of me?" I ask politely.

"He looks very happy around you, while he alwas take a step back everytime I came to near him, he maybe thought me as a deseace that he should avoid." Then she became quite for several seconds.

I smiled warmly to her, "you don't have to jealous of me..." I said.

"there is nothing happened between Aichi and I, we're just friends..."

"yeah, as if I could belive that" she replied.

"belive me. And he didn't try to run away from you." I gigled lightly. "well sometimes he did avoiding you. but it isn't because of you or your personality, it was because of your _overloving_ him wich always make him unconfortable."

She started to looked at me. "do you think so?" she asked

" I know so... you know? I was having a little chat with him after dinner, and do you know what he said?"

She shooked.

"well..." then I told her about what he said about her.

She's blushing after hearing my story, "Aichi-kyun care because he like me?"

'Oh god, don't tell me she get the wrong idea again...'

"well tecnically he is, but as friend. Please note this..." I sighed.

"But at least that mean he didn't hate me..." I nodded. "and I still had a chance on him."

I gigled. "but try not to scare him next time."

"I'll try my best!" she shout it friendly.

After seeing that the misunderstanding has been fixed I un-equip my daggers.

"Misaki..." she called me.

"Yes?"

"I can trust your words, right?"

I smiled warmly "Yes Lisa, you can trust me. We're friends afterall"

She smiled then un-equip her scythe, "then there's no need to keep this on me anymore." She gave back my deck. 'Glad to see it again in one piece...'

"I'm sorry, I think my love to Aichi-kyun has made me blanked to the other again..." she said while smiled awkwardly.

"don't worry, it's normal for someone in love" I teased her, I swear that her blushed face is really cute right now.

"anyways now I'm curious, do you have a crush to someone else?" she ask

I was kindda shocked, in a good way. 'do I have a crush?...' I asked my self confusedly. Hen suddenly a shadow of that blond haired boy is poping in my mind. It makes me blushing without me noticing.

"he~ so Misaki really had a crush. Mind to know who is he?" Lisa looked interested at me.

"w-we should head back it might already 2 a.m. already." I said nervously.

"Ok..." she gigled. Then we both walking together back to the castle.

 _-Meanwhile without they're noticing, Miwa is smirked friendly from the distance-_

 **Author : and cut~!**

 **Miwa : heh, now that's a drama...**

 **Author : yeah *gigled... you know, I spot you when you're peeking on them**

 **Miwa : really? but I'm glad that you're the one who caught me and not either of those girls...**

 **Author : yeah if they were the one, you might already beaten up.**

 **Miwa : maybe or maybe not, I'm good at running away *chuckled...**

 **Author : haha... well then hopes that they didn't find out that you're peeking on them later.**

 **Miwa : yeah.**

 **Author : Now let's close this for today, shall we?**

 **Miwa : Ok...**

 **Author & Miwa : Minna... Thanks for reading~!**


	14. Chapter 14 : let the game begins!

Kai's POV

Today is the summer tournament day, I can tell that everyone very excited on their own ways.

"Oy Kai don't just stand there alone. Come and join us!" Miwa said.

I looked at him. "too noisy…" I replied simply.

He laughed at me. "I know, but it is a tournament afterall! It won't be fun if it's only few people in it". I rolled my eyes irritated, 'There's to many people to interact.

"I'll join when the tournament has started" he shooked.

"Nope, you're going to meet them" he took my arm and forced me to ffollow him. I glared at him.

"that's not going to work on this day, Kai…" he said then I sighed. "Jeez, your _anti-social_ personality really is bad…" he laughed lightly.

"you seem so lively in this kind of things…" I said while he still dragging me further from my room.

He chuckled "well yeah, I love this kindda things. It's fun! You should enjoy it too!"

I sighed.

Then before I know it we already inside the crowded hall with so many strangers inside it. We walked to the other.

"Oh Kai-kun! Glad you finally here…" Aichi greeted me.

"why it took you so long?" Tokura ask

"yeah, he really insisted to staying on his room until later, so I just dragging him here…" Miwa said as me glared at him. but he ignored me and even give me a smirk.

Normal POV

"Now that everyone is here, I want to introduced you to the other Anosiri." Aichi said. Then he lead his friends to a crowd with six people including Karma.

"Oh Aichi-kun! Long time no see!" a green haired girl hugged Aichi. "how are you?"

"I'm fine Hibari-san, but please release me, I can't breath…" he squicked then the girl so-called Hibari isreleasing her hug. "sorry, hehe…" she said.

"Oh, are they the guardians that you talked before?" a yellow haired guy said.

"yes…" Aichi nodded, "these is my guardians, from the right is Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Miwa-kun, Shingo-kun, Naoki-kun, Ren-san, Kamui-kun…" he introduced his friends as they bowed (well actually Kai was just nodding).

"and these are, Haru-san, Hibari-san, and Aira-chan" then Karma is introducing the other.

"pleasure to meet you…" Misaki represented.

"pleasure is all ours…" Aira smiled.

"the five of us are the Anosiri's magi… oh maybe Aichi-kun already told you that…" Haru giggled by his own words.

"so… are they going to participate with this tournament too?" Naoki asked in amusement, to think that they will be able to battle the choosen magi like them.

But they're shooking their head. "we're not going to compete with you guys…" Karma said.

"we're going to be the judge…" Aira winked her eyes, somehow Naoki felt butterfly inside his chest.

"Oh, then how about you Aichi? Are you going to be with them?" Ren ask.

"Yes, Ren-san…." He replied politely.

"then I can't wait for the time! Just by looked at you guys already makes me very excited about this tournament!" Kamui said with sparkle eyes.

"then let's gathered the other, because the preapare is almost done…" Aichi looked at his watch.

They nodded then gathered everyone on the field as Aichi's saying earlier. There are so many people around them.

 _-it's 50 people in count, those are the other's guardians but I'm not going to describe them all ;) *wink….-_

The five Anosiri stand up on a stage "Everyone, Thank you for your patience!" Aira started.

"now it's the time for our once-a-year summer tournament! Are you guys ready!" Haru yelled in passion.

"Ooooy!" they replied.

Somewhere in the crowd...

"boy, it's sure is lively out here!" Miwa smirked.

"I cant wait..." Ren rubbed his hand.

"now we'll start with the preliminary round for all of our participants. It will be 5 round to exact..." Haru said

"Only people who can go thorough this preliminary round can continue to the final round!" Hibari shouted cheerfully.

"And if someone win the final round, he win the tournament and get the surprise present, and I bet that you all will love this present, no matter who you are!" Aira exclaimed.

"Then that means we have to win twice to win this, huh?" Misaki commented.

"this's going to be easy!" Kamui smiled.

If anyone pay an etention then they'll find Kai is smirking right now. He didn't want the present, but the atmostfire of the quest make him excited

"don't take this lightly, I'll warn you that this year's tournament will drain your energy a lot, so be prepared!" Karma smirked.

"Well Minna-san! Good luck!" Aichi closed the announcement and opened a big gate in front of them. Then the crowd started to get in.

Kai's POV

All of the participants are entering the gate. Suddenly there's a mist that surrounded us. and before I know it, I already sperated from Miwa and the other and now I'm in a small room.

I smirked. "Looks like this had been their plan all along".

'No problem this will be easy' I walked to five door in front of me, there are pictures in every door. They are flower, puppy, banana, mushroom, house, cave. And there's also a note on the wall.

"What room can no one enter?" I read it. Riddle, huh...

"too easy..." Without taking much time I oppened the mushroom door.

- _get it? XD-_

Then I entered the other room. Someone is standing in front of me. And he is... eum, Me?

"welcome..." he said.

I looked at it confusedly. He pulled a tunnel "good bye..." I was shocked, it's a trap! I fell down to someplace underground.

"ouch!" I rubbed my butt since I fall with that part landed first.

"where am I?" it's too dark to see anything. I tried to used my ring, but no use. Maybe this place already had _deterviso_ device on it.

(A/N : Deterviso device is a purifying device towards magis' power. It looks like transmitter with special waves.)

And so I walked _barely,_ without anything to guide me. I can't find any sign witch way to go, I can't even touch any stalagmite, and the ground are so flat without any rock on it. Then I accidently tripped something on the ground.

"What's this?" I tried to reconized what was tripping me.

"um? This rock is... arrow shaped..." _processing the data..._

"I get it. So we have to crawl to get out this dark place huh?" I smirked satisfied. Then I started to crawling on the ground.

After sometimes later, I started to see the light. Then I finnaly get out from there. I looked back, "a room conected with a cave? Unbelievable..." I wiped the dirt on my shirt.

And now I looked around me, this time I was greeted by something that looks like a game stage.

"please inject your rings..." it said. I do what it ordered, after that I can swear that the door is moving away from me.

"huh?" then I looked bellow me, the floor turned into a treadmill?! I started running, but it's getting faster. "whoa!" I shouted.

I run with my best. Then I manage to reach the door and stopped the treadmill. 'finally...' I panted.

I walked to the other side of the door, I sighed. "so now I have to submerged in water to get to the next door?" then I looked around there is a few breathing items and so I put it on and dived in.

After dived for at least 5 minutes I finally manage to find a portal and so I entered.

And when I entered I can't belive that I has been dried up like I didn't dive in on the first time. "weird..." I hummed.

I took the diving items off me, just then I can hear a voice called my name. "Now you should go past me... before getting to the last round." I looked at the person.

"who are you?" I ask.

'wait... is he my clonning?' I thought.

He nodded simply with chains already in his both hand. "and not just a clonning. I'm your other side, Kai..."

'He readed my mind?' I smirked. 'Hmp... interesting...'

Then we started to fighting each other.

 **somewhere in the dark cave**

 **Shingo : w-where am I?**

 **Somewhere in the treadmill room**

 **Misaki : *pant... *pant...**

 **Somewhere under water**

 **Miwa :** ** _'Oh! there's a portal, there!'_**

Well that's for now~ better you like it! and thanks for reading~~~! :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Late introduction

Hello Minna~~

I know that it's already late for introduced them now, but I want to make this clearer, Ok? To avoid confusions and stuff.

So here are the details~~!

~Aichi and the gang~

 **Aichi**

Ring : Blue Anosiri

State : 7th Anosiri

Crystal : Blue heart shaped pendant

Weapon : Double sword

 **Kai**

Ring : lightning

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : white diamond

Weapon : Chains (with sharp things on each side)

 **Misaki**

Ring : earth

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : purple diamond

Weapon : floating daggers

 **Miwa**

Ring : wind

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : yellow diamond

Weapon : tomfa

 **Kamui**

Ring : ice

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : cryan diamond

Weapon : strings and knives

 **Shingo**

Ring : water

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : green diamond

Weapon : katana

 **Naoki**

Ring : fire

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : orange diamond

Weapon : 2 ring sword

 **Ren**

Ring : mist

State : Aichi's guardian

Crystal : red diamond

Weapon : spear

 **Lilia**

Gender : girl

Age : 16 years old

Hair : Aureolin

Eyes : blue

Ring : - (power = ESP)

State : Aichi's escord, and very best friend

Personalities : hot temper, mother like type, friendly, caring, curses a lot (especially to Lisa).

~Karma and the gang~

 **Karma**

Gender : boy

Age : 19 years old

Hair : Red

Eyes : Amber

Ring : Red anosiri

State : 1st Anosiri

Personalities : leader type

 **Ame**

Gender : boy

Age : 17 years old

Hair : Dark Grey

Eyes : emerald

Ring : Wind

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : Noisy type, happy-go-lucky, reckless (sometimes), simple minded.

 **Lisa**

Gender : girl

Age : 16 years old

Hair : Black

Eyes : violet

Ring : Fire

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : lovely (especially to Aichi), stubborn (sometimes), feminine type, cursing people (if she angry; especially to Lilia), misunderstand a lot.

 **Tsuki**

Gender : boy

Age : 12 years old

Hair : Silver (spiky)

Eyes : blue

Ring : Ice

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : cheerfull all the time, always think positive, kid like, simple minded.

 **Riki & Riku (twins)**

Gender : boy (Riki) ; girl (girl)

Age : 14 years old

Hair : Dark Blue

Eyes : cryan

Ring : Fire (Riki) ; Water (Riku)

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : obey types (especially to the Aichi), cheerfull, always filled each others weaknesses.

 **Riri**

Gender : girl

Age : 12 years old

Hair : Brown (straight, shoulder leight)

Eyes : orange

Ring : Lightning

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : animal lover (especially cats), cute type, cheerfull, lovely girl.

 **Zen**

Gender : boy

Age : 18 years old

Hair : Dark green

Eyes : royal blue

Ring : Mist

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : cool guy type, cold, perfectionist.

 **Yukari**

Gender : girl

Age : 16 years old

Hair : brink pink

Eyes : Indigo

Ring : Earth

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : girly, creative type, friendly, shyly (sometimes), love cook.

 **Wendy**

Gender : girl

Age : 14 years old

Hair : Navy blue (hime cut)

Eyes : Harlequin

Ring : Water

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : shy type, clumsy (sometimes, because of her nervousness), kind.

 **Sao**

Gender : boy

Age : 17 years old

Hair : white

Eyes : dark grey

Ring : wind

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : noisy type, always used his _Portuguese_ aksen in every chance, happy-go-lucky.

 **Yahiko**

Gender : boy

Age : years old

Hair : Dark grey

Eyes : orange

Ring : Mist

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : leader type, likes to think things thorough, sydistic (if he use any weapon)

 **Masao**

Gender : boy

Age : 17 years old

Hair : Black

Eyes : brown

Ring : Lightning

State : Karma's guardian

Personalities : baseball idiots (everyone said that), simple minded.

Anosiri Group

1) Karma (red) = 12 guardians

2) Yusuke (orange) = - _unknown-_ ; (boy)

3) Haru (Yellow = 8 guardians ; (boy)

4) Hibari (green) = 10 guardians ; (girl)

5) Aira (pink) = 13 guardians ; (girl)

6) Victoria (purple) = - _died-_ ; (girl)

7) Aichi (blue) = 7 guardians

 _And those are the infos! Oh yeah, if you wondered about the zodiacs warior's looks like I'll leave that to your own imagination! ;)_

 _Thank's for reading~~~!_


	16. Chapter 16 : mysterious guy

Aichi's POV

 _Back to 5 minutes ago..._

Last night I got a bad dream about today, and so I felt uneasy from this morning. I really hope that it was only a nightmare and not a 'vision'.

Gah! I don't like this feeling! It feels like something bad is gonna happen.

"How's everything going?" Karma-san asked as I snapped my thought.

"everyone had passed my 'dark cave' quest." Aira-san reported.

"there still 5 person stucked at my 'treadmille' quest... four of them are Aira's guardian" Haru-san is smirking at her.

"they tried their best, at least..." Aira-san pouted.

Hibari-san chuckled at their childlish atitude, "well on my place, there are 31 people in count! Most of them didn't find the portal yet" she said.

Karma patted my shoulder. "how about you?"

"well everyone seems fine on my side..." I replied shortly with a fake smile hanging on my mouth.

Karma-san twiched his eyebrow, "something's wrong Aichi?" he asked.

I looked at the ground. "nothing goes wrong... I was just tired" I lied.

"of course you are! You make four clonnings out of real illusions at the same time. I'm not suprised if you tired" Haru-san said with his usual loud voice.

I smiled. "I don't think that was the matter..." Karma-san said as if he readed my mind.

"are you sick or something?" Aira-san checked my forehead.

I shooked, "I'm fine guys..." I smiled again.

"Maybe you had some 'dreams' again?" Hibari-san asked, she's on her sharp mode right now.

I can't help it, just telling myself that it was only a nighmare didn't work. "yes, I think it's another sight..." I finally admitted.

"then tell us." Haru-san said.

"is it bad?" Karma-san looked seriously. Well... all of them are.

"I don't really know, it's blurry... it's about _him..._ " I know they noticed who's the one i've been talking about.

"what about him?!" Haru-san stood up with emotion all over him.

"calm down Haru..." Aira-san calmed him.

I looked at them seriously, "he'll comeback... and he brings a lot of army with him. I don't know where and when he'll do it."

"I see..." Karma-san said. "When did you get that vision?"

"this morning, until just now..." I claimed. "it was a very short sight in each time."

"then we must prepared for it. If what you were saying was true then he will attack us soon." He said.

"we must cancel the tournament!" Hibari-san said. She's already prepared to re-spell the chant.

I stopped her imidiately, "wait!"

They looked at me. "we mustn't cancel this! I was thought about it too, but then another vision came and I saw that it went worser." I said.

Without questioning my reason Karma-san had make a new plan, "then we have to prepared for defend" he looked at me.

I nodded understand, the I concetrating my power as my pendant started to glowing.

"Faintly I can see smoke everywhere. But more than that I think it's ok..." I said then release a heavy gasp.

"you ok?" Hibari-san supported me.

"yeah..." I smiled. "thank you Hibari-san."

"now that settle it, we should prepare for it-" Aira-san saying has been cutted by some voices of explotion sounds and so we rushed out.

Normal POV

"Ouuh..." Kai stroked his head, he has been lying down on the hall's floor. Miwa relieved that the brunette awaken.

Kai looked around to analize what's happening. "why are they looking desperately at the monitor?" he ask.

"We're under attack!" Miwa said.

"again?!" Kai stood up fast (might not a good idea cause he felt dizzy after that).

"what do you mean by again?" Miwa asked confusedly.

Kai ignored him, "this time is the real one Kai, not like the quest that we had back there, look!" Ren pointed at the monitor wich is revealing the five anosiri fighting a bunch of zombies and monsters.

Kai looked at the monitor, it showed how's the battle is going. And it was no good, Anosiri's side is at pitch. Each zombie had a weapon and a ring on their hands. The monitor also showed how Aichi and the other get hitted and blown by so many weapon.

"why do we stay here?! We got to help them!" Kai shout.

"No use... you see them?" Kai looked at the other participant who tried to brought down the gate. "Aichi had spelt them so none of us 'human' can go thorought it." Yahiko said

"We can't even hear what happened out there, nyan!." Riri added.

"Lilia-san is the only one who manage to pass that spelt so far" Shingo said. "after talking about something with Aichi, she went to somewhere" Kai nodded.

Just then, Kai winced at the sting sensasion all of his body. And not just him _..._ everyone are.

"my body feel hurt..." Kamui strooked his chest.

"me too..." Naoki agreed.

"to think that we only feel little of it, I worried about Aichi-kyun and the other..." Lisa said.

Kai assumed that this has been like this since the war started. "hey, could anyone tell me any detail?" Kai asked at the group.

They all shooked. "we don't now anything either, we were just woke up from the tournamen quest's ilusion." Misaki said.

For a short time they are in a wicked silence.

 _At Anosiri side..._

"no good... these monsters are skilled" Airi screamed while trowing some dynamyte at them.

"and these zombies wich most likely former magis are ridiculously stong! defending only is useless!" Haru added while slashing them with his swallow.

"take that!" Hibari shouted while swinging her electric whipe all around.

"We need a plan! Karma-san?" Aichi shouted arter slashing some monster infront of him.

"even so, we can't do anything more. Not until he show up him self..." karma answered while shoot them with his double gun.

they continue fighting those monsters and zombies. But since they were out of numbers they were exhausted of it.

"Finnaly we finished them..." Aira said between her pant.

The smoke started to cleared up, "well... well... well..." someone came out from it.

Haru snarled in hatred, "it's him..." all of them looked at the figure.

"Long time no see..." the figure grinned.

that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! thanks for reading~~!


	17. Chapter 17 : dependable friend

"it's him..." Haru snarled.

"Long time no see..." someone is walking out of smoke with a wicked grin on his face.

"How dare you come back here!" Aira yelled.

"oh? So I'm not welcomed even when I've gone this far just to attending the tournament?" he smirked.

"what do you want Yusuke?" Karma asked in his dead serious face.

Aira and Hibari didn't say a thing, but their hatred towards him are just the same.

The dark orange haired guy looked straight at the exhausted anosiris. He took out a purple pendant and showed it to them.

"that's victoria-chan's pendant!" Aichi exclaimed.

"so you want to do the same thing as what have you done to Victoria?" Haru hissed when he remember about what he has done to their friend, Victoria three years ago.

Yusuke grinning as he trowed that purple pendant away. "I don't need it anymore" he said. "it's too weak for me..." he chuckled.

Aichi and the others looked at him angrily, even Karma got irritated by this.

"I want more..."

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Kai and the other are looking at the monitor desperately. They can't see anything else since the CCTV camera that they used for monitoring the battle was just broken down just now. and now Zen is trying his best to recovered it

"I really concerned right now, what's happening out there?" Misaki said anxiously.

"we are all worried about them, Misaki-chan..." Yukarin patted her shoulder to calm her.

"but there's nothing we can do right now..." Shingo said.

Silence...

"well actually there is..." a voice said. The group looked at the voice owner.

"where have you been?! You ugly fly?!" Lisa exclaimed.

"What was that? You b*ch!" they glared at each other with flashing eyes.

" _ma... ma..._ I think you shouldn't do that now..." Miwa and Wendy manage to speparated them.

"so, as you were saying. Is there any way to help them?" Kai asked as he crossed his arm.

Lilia snapped her glare towards Lisa and nodding at him, "I already asked permission to the celestial king, in he said 'OK' for you to do it..." she said.

"Do what?" Yahiko asked curiously. The other are looking at her to answer the same question.

"you might had notice that Aichi's guardians are the only one who got bracelets on their hand." They nodded.

"It's because they had zodiacs warior that you've known as Aichi's escord and their partner."

"so?"

"... they were from the same world as mine, the spirits world... and that means they can help you go thorough Aichi's spell" Lilia explained.

"then all we have to do is summon them..." Kamui looked at Lilia as she confirm it.

"then, let's not waste more time!" Naoki exclaimed and then he summoned his partner Tooru.

"Heyyo! We meet again!" Tooru greeted.

Naoki blinked in surprise, "wow, I did it..." he smirked.

"heh how did you do that mussle head?" Shingo said.

"Don't know, just manage it some how... eh, wait... who did you called musle head?! You granny glasses!" Naoki exclaimed.

Then they both glaring at each other, _again_...

"you should have snapped it you guys, we need all of our strenght to help Aichi-sama" a familliar voice said, It's Loke.

"yeah, you should summoned Rio, Shingo. He won't like to be the last you know..." Sora also appearing.

Then one by one Irgina, Corra, Rio, and Senna are appearing.

"well now that everyone's here... what's the next step?" Masao asked.

"sorry guys, but from now one only zodiac wariors and Aichi's guardians who could continued this..." Lilia appologize.

"Why?" Tsuki asked. "they surely need more help!"

Lilia shooked, "sorry, but even when you insisted it won't work" she replied. Tsuki and Lisa aren't satisfied with it.

Ame tapped at Tsuki's shoulder, "you've heard her..." he said with his original flat face.

"but-"

"Don't worry ~nyan! Karma isn't weak, all of the Anosiri are strong!" Riri said as the twins said the same thing to Lisa.

"well then... we should rushed." Loke said. The zodiacs nodded as they gave them something that formed from their power.

"a cloak?" Miwa asked.

"It's pretty!" Ren turned around as he wearing the sparkling cloak. "I know, right!" Senna is also amazed by the cloak that he just made.

"use it to pass the gate." Rio explained. And so they are wearing their cloak.

"Minna-san... please help them and come back savely..." Wendy said.

Misaki nodded as represented them, "we'll get them back here as fast as we could"

"now let's move on!" Kamui exclaimed.

They walked to the door while the other guardians looking at them.

"here we go..." Naoki said as he took the first step thorought the gate followed by the other.

It's a success! Now all of the fifteen people -and spirits- has passed the spelled door. Just then, the cloaks disappearing

"now, we should go to Aichi-sama and the other, fast!" Loke said then all of them started to running thorough the smoke and dust.

Aichi's POV

"I want more..." Yusuke-san grinned

I suddenly felt someone had grabbing both of my hand. "who is it?!" I shouted spontantly.

"what's wrong Aichi?!" Karma-san asked. But that person already pulled me off somewhere else, but I cannot tell where it is because of the thick smoke. I can't see a thing!

"did you think you already beat us back then?" I widened my eyes in shock when I relize who was it.

"Koro..." I hissed while still struggling to break loose.

"you better stop your struggling princcess, or I can't guarantee your little anosiri friends" and now Zorro is also appearing.

I suddenly felt it again, that frightening feeling I had back then at the card capital. I know that their strenght aren't the same like when I beated them before.

"You can feel it right, Amaryllis-sama? Lord void had given us the permision to oppened the seal so we doesn't have to holding back anymore" Zorro said as he stroked my chin. I hissed in disgust and trying to push him off but Koro is gripping my hand tightly, I can't move easly. Plus i've lost most of my energy to defended the castle where the other is, while on the same time we tried to defend our self and attacking those zombies and monster before.

"fufufu... I think I want to toyed her more Koro..." Zorro said.

Koro glared, "don't even think about it. Or I'll kill you even before lord void did know it." He said with his rasped voice.

" _hai hai..._ I get it..." Zorro chuckled. "but that newbie sure took his time. What he even doing with those _Gomi-_ siri?"

I widened my eyes, "what are you planning to do with them?!" I shouted.

Koro smirked then whispering right beside my ear, "annihilation...".

"there's no way he could do it" I said more to assure myself.

"hm? Did you think so, Amyrillis-sama?" Zorro smirked. "when the last time you meet him? Three years at least? Did you think he will take that defeat so easly and came back with nothing?" I gasped.

'then Karma-san, Aira-san, Hibari-san, Haru-san... they are in dangger!' I thought.

I struggled even more but it's almost didn't do any effect at both of them.

'No good. It's useless.' I thought. 'oh yeah...!'

I remembered something, then I whistled. "hahaha! What was that? Are you too exhausted to even do a whistle?" Zorro laughing loudly.

I smiled lightly, 'it's not like I'm out of idea...'.

Just a second later something attacking Zorro from his back, make him fainted.

I can feel that Koro is tensing. "who is it?" he asked in yell.

No answer...

Just then he screamed loudly and tossing me off.

Something catched and supported me before I fell on the ground. "thanks Azrael..." I thanked.

"grooar...!" it replied.

I could see that Koro is shocked.

"Tiger?!"

 _and there it goes... more stories are coming, so keep reviewing, OK!_

 _I hope you enjoy it! and thanks for reading~~!_


	18. Chapter 18 : strugle from water and fire

Karma POV

'Yusuke... I know that you're not dead on that day, but i never expect that you'll become this troublesome.' I looked at Aira, Haru, and Hibari who already passed out in their 'lost' form a while ago, now it's only me againts him.

I manage to deflect another attack from him.

"you've became a sloth, Karma... what happened to you?" he teased as he's attacking again with the weird weapon of his.

"and you've not changing at all... Yu-kun" his expression changing as I called him that way.

"i thought you have called me differently earlier..." he said.

"ups i slipped my tongue, Yu-kun..." I smilled which i belive had made him anger even more.

He snarled at me, "stop called me with that ridiculous name!"

I dodged his attack, "oh? You mean by the nickname that she gaved you?".

He didn't answer me, instead He keep quiet for a couple of seconds. I'm kindda surprised to see his eyes. It's faint but i'm sure of it. he's eyes reflecting his soul. It's not revealing anger it more like hurted.

'why...?'

Yusuke POV

 _At the castle 3 years ago..._

 _After having our usual training, all of the anosiri could take a break. And that is what exacly that I was doing... sleeping on the roof until that familiar voice wake me up_

 _"neh Yu-kun..."_

 _I glanced at that purple haired girl who already sitting beside me, "yes?"_

 _"i was thingking is there any way to lifted this curse?" she asked straightly._

 _I twitching my eyebrow, "You know my answer, right?" I sighed._

 _"yeah I know..." She chuckled lightly. "none of us knew anything about this... only master knew it."_

 _silence for a minute..._

 _"oh, by the way, have you ever seen master's book before?" she asked._

 _I shooked, "no, i haven't. why did you asked about these things?"_

 _"Nothing particullar. just currious..." she said shortly._

 _I took a glance of her face. 'hm? soomething's off...'_

 _"Mito-chan..." I looked straight into her eyes only to find a worried looks in it._

 _"yes Yu-kun?"_

 _"something's bothering you?" I asked as I sitted._

 _"No... nothing..." she answered in a flash._

 _"really?" I asked once again. Now our eyes are meeting._

 _"hu-um" she's nodding steadily._

 _"Ah! Look Yu-kun! That cloud looks like a dolphin!" she change the topic so easly as that worried looks off from her face. I smiled back._

That time... I didn't aware of anything. I was paralyzed by her warm smile. And I regret it until now...

"a target shouldn't talk" I replied.

'Tch! that Karma... he's holding back _again...'_

I attacked him again and again as he manage to dodge it everytime.

Then I stopped my attack 'cause I know it was worthless to repeating failure things.

"still act softly I see..."

"You know how much Riri want to meet you?"

'Mito-chan's sister?'. I attack him again. "I don't care..." I answered coldly.

He's moving faster and in a blink he got me. "You know, if it wasn't for her sake" his voice turned creepy "I might had kill you now..." i smirked lightly.

"i'll make you regret for making that decision"

Normal POV

The duel between Yusuke and Karma almost near the end with Karma is leading, but unfortunately he's almost at his limits.

"you could live longger if you just give what i want" Yusuke said to Karma who is kneeling on the ground right now.

"giving you our pendant? I better died than doing that." Karma is standing up again. "but I'm not interested in death life yet 'cause I'm going to win..." Karma called Vodka

"and you're going to do that by the help of an old owl? Pff... don't make me laugh"

"you'll see..." Karma's pendant started glowing alongside the change of his ring from 2 pistols into a pair of glove. when Karma wear it, there are flames came out from it.

at first vodka attacked Yusuke on his face "get off you stupid bird!" Yusuke was just finished his word when Karma already punch him extremely hard from his back.

unfortunately that punch didn't hard enough too make Yusuke down "...getting serious huh..." his orange pendant glowing as his weapon is upraging with electricity overwhelming from it. "then I should get serious too..."

Yusuke is grinning " _ikuzo..._ "

 _Meanwhile on Aichi's side..._

"a Tiger ..." Koro smiled then laughing, "that white kitten won't be enough for me to warming up... i'm not like that pathenic Zorro"

"cih, who did you called a pathenic, neh smelly Koro" Zorro already standing straightly.

"oh, so you're alive..." Koro gigled.

"I said I want to play more, didn't I?" Zorro replayed while Aichi's face looked frustated, "now Amaryllis-sama, would you be a good girl and do what we're saying" he said.

"I won't!" Aichi shouted.

"Ho..." Koro grinned

"Azrael... _sento modo..."_

"Groaaaar!" it coated itself with blue air.

Aichi's pendant glowing as his swords change shaped as a bow and arrow. "I'm not giving in..." he declaired.

"I'm going to watch..." Koro yawning as he moving back. "with the power that captain had released should be enough right?".

"of course, just sit back and relax I'll seduced this stubborn princcess in no time..."

Without waiting longger Aichi make the first move and attack Zorro together with azrael support.

After more less 10 minutes battling each other, both Aichi and Karma reached their limmits as they finally forced into their 'lost' form. Karma turned into a ten aged boy while on the other side Aichi is having a high fever all sudden. The both of them loosing their power into zero.

"B-bad timing..." Aichi hummed.

"oh no..." Karma muttered.

Both of Zorro and Yusuke smirked at their prey.

"what a miss fortune heh Karma?" Yusuke said as he attacking once more. "Gotcha!" he shouted as the electrick ball landed at Karma's side.

It caused a big explotion and smoke appearing.

 _Silence..._

"not so fast..." someone's saying as the smoke started to fading.

"y-you are..." Karma muttered, he got a cheeky smile as a reply.

"we've come to help you..." Miwa, Sora, Rio, Ren, Shingo, Sena, Irgina, and Misaki had standing infront of the four anosiri.

In the other side, Kai manage to deflect Zorro's attack while Loke, Tooru, Naoki, Kamui, Lilia and Corra also appearing.

"are you Ok, Aichi-sama?" Loke helped him.

"h-how... how could you be here...?" He said between his hard pant.

"I guided them." Lilia answered as she got a frustated glare from Aichi.

"what's this? More children appearing?" Zorro look irritated.

"hahaha, now this getting interesting... looks like I'm going to play along, Zorro..." Koro stood up beside Zorro.

"Cih, do what you want, I didn't interest on children anyway" Zorro replied.

Both of them already on their battle mode, and Kai and the other also did the same.

"d-don't... don't fight them... they're not like what you think... Lilia, stop them..." Aichi muttered hardly. His 'lost' state had make him barely stand anymore.

"Don't worry bro, we're not going to let them harm you anymore." Kamui smiled.

Koro laughed, "oh? What a nice speech from a 'kid'."

"I bet He's an idiot..." Zorro also laughed as a thick mark appearing on Kamui's head.

"the great Kamui isn't an idiot" he trowed some knifes.

Koro and Zorro dodge it so easly. "is that all?" the both of them smirked.

Meanwhile in Karma side...

"You guys! What are you doing here?"

"we've passed that spell. We're coming to help you..." Misaki said while Karma nodding understadly, but then he looked shocked when he relized something.

"then something has been happening with Aichi?" he squicked.

"No, we've got or own trick..." Karma sighed relief.

And so they started the fight, both at the Karma side and Aichi side.

 _and that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! keep reviewing and thanks for reading~~!_


	19. Chapter 19 : awakened

SFX : *sriiing... srat... dhuaaar...*

The battle still on going on each side. Shingo and Rio had moved the three injured anosiri to saver place with the guide from Vodka.

"looks like you already trained to fight..." Yusuke said.

"uh-huh... cause we're not going to let you harm anyone anymore" Ren said. He's acting serious now.

"I see..." Yusuke whispered between his pant.

"you could surrender to us, Yusuke. I know your 'energy' are also running out." Karma said. His energy has restored a bit with the help from Shingo's healling power (water element). Shingo learned this from Wendy. And not just Shingo, all of Aichi's guarian has learned their elemental power but it's still incompleted yet.

Yusuke is looking at Karma straightly. "please don't..." he hummed softly and none of them can hear it except for himself. Karma see it again, that faint hurtfull look full of sorrow reflecting Yusuke's soul. But after a blink that looks has disappeard from him... more like hiding in fact. And for replacing that looks some dark aura came out from Yusuke, his overwhealmed by it.

he took out a card and show it to them. "I'm going to continue to reach what I aimed for" Yusuke said, but it wasn't sound like him anymore.

"a vanguard card?" Misaki said.

"something's abnormal from that card." Miwa said.

Ren feel it the most, with his psyqualia he can feel that card has black and dark red aura.

"I never thought that I'll use this..." Yusuke grinned.

"minna... look!" Sena shouted as he pointed at the glowing card. It took a form of a girl.

Karma didn't belive for what he saw. "...you are...Victoria?" he looked shock to see that girl again. The thing is, that purple haired girl should have been dead 3 years ago in _that_ insident. But now she is standing in front of them in a good condition, only her eyes aren't showing any 'live energy' and her usual warm smile has disappeard either. She is wearing a light black armor with scythe as her weapon.

"Y-you know her?" Irgina asked.

Karma nodding. "she was an anosiri too..." Yusuke said. "the purple anosiri, Victoria Mito"

Miwa and the other are kind of shock to hear that name. They know that name from Aichi.

"another zombie?" Sora asked.

"nope, she'a vanguard card." Yusuke claimed. "and you are wrong to think that I've run out of energy..." Yusuke touch a tree then he absorbing its live energy as it (layu). He's doing the same with the living things that around him right now, even the grass.

Karma hissed angrily, "this 'thieve' power again..."

Aichi has anticipated about this and make a magical barier around the castle, cause it will be dangerous if Yusuke manage to absorb power from even the weakest Magi.

But now the situation is, Ren and the other is on the battle field too.

"everyone, don't let him touch you!" Karma warned in shout, they nodding understand as reply.

Yusuke is smiling wickedly.

 _Meanwhile on Aichi's side..._

"hahaha... who's the looser now!" Kamui laughing as both of Zorro and Koro are forced to take a step back after Kai and Loke landed their combo attack.

"cih, I don't think that they are only a random brat, Koro. We should get more serious..." Zoro said

"yeah, besides it's almost the time for us to get Aichi-sama and leave..." Koro replied.

The boh of them broke the barcelets on their hands then the same dark aura as Yusuke had is also appearing from them.

They both took out a cube then they're injecting their power (from the ring) into it. that cube is changed its shape.

"GRRRR..." Azrael growling as it stayed in front of Aichi like it wan't to protecting from the golem monster who is beside Zorro and a black blade on Koro hand. As for the bluenette, he has been lied down since he has a bad fever (it's Aichi's _lost_ form).

"you're ugly as ever, gwon" Zorro said to his golem monster.

"roaar..." it replied. "roar roar roar..."

Gwon looks like it want to talked so much with Zorro which has made hum irritated. "urusai... I don't speak golems... Baka..." Zorro said makes everyone sweat dropped (except for Kai).

'what an idiot...' they thought.

Just then, that golem monster punched Zorro right on his head. "hey what was that suppose to do?! I'm your master!" Zorro complained but it only replied with the same growl.

"you still haven't tame it yet?" Koro sighed.

"even after captain has released our seal and even gave these to us, you can't used it properly?" now Koro is complaining him.

"tch... don't act cool." Zorro said.

" _Jaa..._ like before, I'm going to let you have fun first, I'm going to watch..." Koro said.

"he's underrestimated us again..." Corra said.

Kai and Loke looked at each other then nodding, they were thinking to do their combo attack again, they're targetting Zorro.

But now that Zorro has –somehow- regained his energy and he also has seen this attack, he's not going to make the same mistakes like before.

Zorro smiled wickedly "nu-u-uh" The golem monster deflect their attack with Zorro's command.

"ukh...!" Kai and Loke hit Kamui and Corra.

"everyone!" Naoki shouted.

"fufufu is that all?" Zorro chuckled.

"you..." Naoki got his anger controlled him, he attack Zorro with his ring sword.

SFX : *srat...*

But that attack didn't work on Zorro anymore. Instead, Naoki gut punched. Fortunately, Tooru catched him before he hit the ground.

 _Silence..._

"well, well, time flies when we're having fun..." Koro said. "time's up Zorro, we must headed back now..."

"I'm not satisfied yet, but I'll withdraw for now..." Zorro said.

Koro nodding then swing his blade and make the word 'suimin' in the air. Just then, Kai and the other, even on the Karma side, they all went sleep.

Aichi looking at his friends, even Azrael has gone sleep, he's the only one who still awake. But his state of energy isn't enough to do anything.

While Aichi was distracted by his friends state, Zorro and Koro started to near him.

"s-stop..." Aichi shuttered. He manage to standing. "I... I... I'll pay back for what you've done to my friends" he said.

Aichi's POV

"what are you talking about princess? You are barely standing, and now you're talking about revenge?" Koro asked with a smirk.

'I might had loose all of my primary energy. But I still have some stamina...' I thought. Luckly, I made the barrier with my 'side' energy, both for my house and the castle so they won't break until I loose my conciousness.

I'm kindda regretting myself for using too much energy on the tournament earlier. But it doesn't matter anymore, all that I have to do is doing my best for now.

I took a pill from my pocket and looked at it hestitatedly, 'Chester gave me this for emergency, I think this is the right time...'

"what are you planning to do?" Koro asked.

I eat that pill after that I can feel 'energy' spreading all over me. "sughoi..." I heard myself saying. I don't want to waste a second and so my pendant started to shine up to dazzle averyone around me. My clothes changed into a Yukata –well, I don't really care for what I wear in this condition anyway- then my ring change shaped into a harp. 'a harp?'

"HAHAHAHA! What are you going to do princess? Sing us a lullaby?" Zorro laughed at me. But I must admit, that I'm also desperated, I mean why a harp? What a harp can do?

In the middle of confusion, I feel like the world has stop moving right now, I wonder why...

-Inside Aichi's mind-

'where's this? Everything is white...' I thought. I walked around but there's nothing to see more then endless white space. 'I've got to get out from here! Or everyone will get killed!'

 _"ale? Where is it?"_ a soft voice said on the back side of me, a girl voice. _"this is... a battle?"_

I turned around to see who it is 'who are you?' I asked.

A beatiful girl around my age standing in front of me. Her face looks like me, even her blue hair but her is longger than mine, she's wearing a colourfull Yukata. " _ah... so that's it... you want to borrow my power, aren't you?"_ she said.

"excuse me? What do you mean? Moreover who are you?" I asked.

Just then, a thought came in, "Am I... dead?"

She's smiling and came closer to me, "No Aichi, you're not dead... we're inside your mind right now" she explained.

I sighed in relief.

"wait, if this is inside my mind then who are you?"

She smiled again, "my name is Amaryllis, I'm sure you've heard my name the past few days..." she said with wryly smile.

"so you're the one that they've looking for?"

She's nodding, "so that's it..."

"ano... I'm sorry to ask, but how could you entered my mind?" I asked

Silence for a couple of seconds, "because I am, you..."

"huh?"

"well let put that aside for now... you had eaten the pill that I've entrusted to Chester. For what purpose did you called me?"

"eh?" I forgot, for what purpose did I ate that pill. Oh!

"my friends... they're in danger right now. I have to save them. Do you know how to get out from here?" I said in rush.

She smiled again, "then... let me borrow your body for a moment..." she embraced me as light came out from our chest.

-back to the real world-

Normal POV

Aichi (Amaryllis) opened his eyes. It filled with rainbow coloured light. She played the harp beautifully. The tone isn't just sounded beatiful but it can be dangerous too. Those tone materializing into a solid things and started to attacked Zorro and Koro.

" _nani?!_ " Zorro shocked as they hit him in a flash. The same thing happened with Koro too.

Aichi stopped his play, he's looking straightly to both Zorro and Koro.

"I'm going to send you back to where you belong..."

 **Somewhere far away...**

 **X : they late...**

 **Y : hmp... they're not late**

 **X : my Lord?**

 **Y : they've failed...**

 **X : ...**

 **Y : not a problem, those two were always be a failure prototype anyway. and for that kid, he never had interest on him.**

 **X : I'm sorry for disappointing you with my stupid pland, my Lord. I'll do it myself this time. I wont let you down... *bowed**

 **Y : you better not. cause I'm not going to tollerate another mistakes...**

And cut! wow, some strangers coming... I wonder who are they... well, there's only one way to find out! keep viewing and waid for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading~~!


	20. Chapter 20 : memories of illusion

"everyone, don't let him touch you!" Karma warned in shout, they nodding understand as reply.

Yusuke is smiling wickedly, "scared by this power heh? No wonder, it's a powerfull and deathfull power indeed." Yusuke keep absorbing the 'energy' from living things around him.

"Any sugestion, Karma?" Misaki asked while she dodging Victoria's attack, then Irgina fight back.

Karma silent, he still thinking about it. '3 years ago we manage to survive this because of Victoria's sacrefice, and that's not a good thing to repeated again. So how can we survive this time?'.

Meanwhile Karma trying to make a strategy, Yusuke have absorb much energy, enough to elliminate them all. But something's restained him to do so. and everytime Yusuke attacked them, his orange pendant started to glow and Yusuke's face making a pained expression. "AAAH! curse this ugly thing!" he yelled then took it off and trow it.

Luckly, Vodka manage to catch it, then he gave it to Karma. "thanks, Vodka!"

"hoot!" it replied.

That pendant glowing again, the other anosiri's pendant also glowing, even Aichi's. 'wha-?' before Karma said a word, someone's voice came to him. " _Karma..."_ that voice feels familliar.

" _Karma...!_ " she repeated. Karma finally reconizing who it is.

'Victoria?!' he asked.

" _Ah, finally my voice reached you... Karma, you've got to help Yusuke! That person in front of you, it wasn't him!_ "

'what do you mean?'

" _he fall into desparity, and so something had controlled him... It's something from that book!"_

'that thing again? but I thought, you had seal it away'

" _yes I did... but not long after that someone unsealed it! I can't do anything, I can't even call him. It was a miracle that you can heard me. Can you do something about this?_ "

'I see... but still, I don't even know how to attack 'Yusuke' without touching 'him'... free you both won't be an easy task...'

" _really...?"_ she sounded down.

'...' Karma just keep silent as he tried to think a stategy.

That is when Misaki and Miwa's attack hit the possessed Victoria. "Aargh!" she screamed painfully then she turned back into a merely vanguard card.

"MITO-CHAN!" Yusuke exclaimed as he prevented 'possessed Victoria' card touch the ground.

"how dare you did that to Mito-chan!" Yusuke said as the dark aura arround him is getting thicker.

Karma snaped for Yusuke's reaction as he got a plan on his mind 'we could use this...' and so he asking for help from Ren, Misaki, and Victoria (the real one). They agreed for the plan.

Meanwhile at the castle...

Everyone seems worried. It can't be helped because now is almost sunset and there's still no contact from outside for hours. Zen and some guardians had working alot to repaired the camera while some other still trying treir best to broke down the spell that locked them in here.

"does anyone had another idea then these?" Tsuki asked desperatedly.

"we're trying our best here!" Yahiko said while his fingers dancing on the computer's keyboard.

"tch..." Tsuki tch-ed to think that he is useless because he couldn't do anything to help, everyone treat him as a child, same thing goes to Riri. Wendy has been acknowledged for her ability in nursing the injuries, and for the twins they always being helpfull somehow. All he can do now is comfort Riri who felt anxious when she heard that Yusuke is the one who attacked them.

 _Back to the battlefield..._

"everyone, we've got to retreat!" Karma ordered.

"what?!" Rio shouted. (note that only Misaki, Ren, and the real Victoria who has been told about the plan)

"just listen to me, I've got a plan. Now we're going to hide in the forest first..."

Everyone looking at each other, "understand!" they said then. They entering and hiding in the forest near them.

"well, well, play hiding seek eh?" possessed Yusuke said then he started to follow them entering the woods.

Karma tell the rest about the plan while running thorough the forest. They're nodding understand.

After they manage to hide their place Karma gave the signal to Ren as he make a simple illusion while Sena makes some mist surrounding the woods.

'one touch, and it will be the end for you...' Yusuke thought as he grinning wickedly.

Yusuke keep moving forward althought he started to be sightless because of the mist which is make the forest seems darker. He accidently bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" a girl voice groaned in pain.

"Ow..." Yusuke also groaned before he take few steps back with defence position. He completely thought that this is a trap and someone tried to ambush him.

"what a cunning trick! You almost got me..." he said as the person is revealing her self in.

"Yu-kun? Is that really you?" that person asked in shocked face.

Yusuke himself got really shocked to see who is the person infront of him but then he shook the thought off. "a dirty plan, I see... you're not Mito-chan." He said in convince, as he attacked her with a knife that he always save for close combat like this.

"wha-" the girl got slashed on her cheek as she widened her eyes in shock then fell down and sitted on the ground while slowly some red liquid is dripping. "Yu...-kun?" she called as she looked at the frozen paled face above her.

"y-you're not an illusion?" Yusuke shuttered to think that he was hurting her.

That girl, who is actually Victoria flinched in frighten when Yusuke touched her bleeding cheek. "you are real...!" Yusuke squicked softly.

"I-I am... I was able to live again. But to think that the first thing I get is a sudden attack like that..." she said with a bitter smile.

Yusuke suddenly hugged her tightly like there's no tommorrow. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly, too soft to be heard.

"eh?" Victoria still froze in her confuse and shock by the sudden act.

"I'm sorry..." Yusuke repeated as he unconciously shed tears.

She hugged him back and strocked his back to comfort him, "there, there... it's Ok, things must be gone complicated lately, hasn't it?" she said half whispered.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he said. "if it wasn't because of me, you should have never feel the pain from death... you should have a good life..." he mumbled regretting the past. –he mumbled a lot more than this, but only these words that can be heard by Victoria-

"...and just right when you finally came back, I almost killed you again..."

Victoria patted his back to calm him, "Nothing about me should be worried about.I'm fine... see?" Victoria release the hug and smiled at Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled back with a thin smile, "Wow... to think that I can see the 'emotionless' Yu-kun to cry... what a rare sight don't you agree?" She gigled.

Yusuke relized that he was crying in front of his beloved one, he shoved his tears away as the dark aura started to fading away.

"I'm sorry..." Yusuke apollogizing once again.

Victoria smiled cheerfully. "hey, it's not a matter anymo-"

"I love you, Mito-chan..."

Victoria frozen by the sudden confession, "Eh?"

"I love you, I always do... from the first time we met. But I was such a coward..."

"..."

"...On the day that you've died, I curses myself and almost killed myself when I know that I was the cause of it..."

"..."

"my memories of you is what always keeps me alive, but I live by selfhatred. When I fully got corrupted by hatred, that person is possessing me, making more and more trouble. Yet I let him did it..." Yusuke gritted his teeth, tightened his fist, and shuttering in anger and regret.

"Yusuke..."

 _Silent for a moment..._

"I know that you're not physically here. You using someone else body, don't you?"

"..." Victoria shocked to hear that he know it.

"it doesn't matter, I know that you are there all along." Yusuke smilling bitterly at the pendant that Misaki wear.

== _Heyho! Author is here! I'll tell you for what happened, the one who talk with Yusuke until now is Misaki but with Ren's illusions covered her body, Irgina's voice that simillar to Victoria's, Miwa who deflected Irgina's voice, and Karma who telling what to do from Victoria (in the purple pendant) herself. And with all of that, tada! This plan is working_ ==

"well, I'm glad that you're alive..." after saying those words Yusuke collapsed as the aura leave him completely.

Karma's POV

" _it really worked after all *sweat dropped..._ "

'of course it is! I bet my title as the strategy master on this...' I comunicating with the real Victoria. 'and for you... what is your response about his confession? You should think about that too you know?' I know teasing the death is not a good deed, yet I really want to teased more like to wreak the feeling that I miss her so much.

"..."I can imagine Victoria is blushing at my saying, and so I gigled softly.

"we finished about him..." Corra said after he assured that the rope that tying Yusuke has tight enough.

I returned the orange pendant to Yusuke's neck, where it should be "good... now we-"

"GYAAAAA!" my saying was cutted by screams from other dirrection.

"w-what was that?" Irgina asked.

"looks like Loke's side is still fighting furiously..." Sora guessed.

"If we're done here, I'm willing to go there." Rio asked me.

"yeah, they might need our help..." Sena said. I nodding agree.

"we're coming too..." I looked at my fellow Anosiri, Hibari, Aira, and Haru who already regain councious, yet still on their 'lost' form.

"what can a cat, a butterfly, and a boyish girl can do?" I asked.

"I don't want to hear it from a 10 aged boy like you..." the boyish girl which is actually Haru said.

"farewell, let's all go. And for him-"

"I'll carry Yusuke." Sora has carried Yusuke on his back.

"Ok, _Ikuzo_!"

Then we all going to Aichi's battle place.

 **Somewhere else far far away...**

 **in the middle of a meeting...**

 **King : *a crystal shattered... This is...**

 **? : Oh no! that's Amy-chan's crystal isn't it?**

 **King : *still staring at the crystal shard... Lyra! Tsuna! Nami!**

 **Lyra, Tsuna, Nami : Yes my king?**

 **King : you three go to earth, A-Tan must be in a pitch if she finally used 'that'. Go there and checked the condition...**

 **Lyra : *nodding... then we'll taking our leave... *bowed**

 **Tsuna & Nami : *bowed**

 **the three leaving the meeting room while the other three observing the magic water-mirror in hopes that their friend A-Tan is alright**

Ok, now more people are coming. who is this A-Tan anyway? well if you really curious about it there's only one way to find out! Keep viewing and wait for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading~~!


	21. Chapter 21 : Libra and Gemini

Aichi (Amyrillis)'s POV

'you want to help your friends, right Aichi? Well, did you mind if I'm doing this much?' I asked in my heart which where this body owner is. Aichi smiling at me 'please save them…'

I'm smiling back. This body is taken over by my overwhealming power, I even floating in the sky right now. I'm playing my magical harp with my heart's content.

I really hate violents, yet I can feel my tear is at side of these eyes, I miss this feeling… I miss this kind of warm feeling. But why? Why did I feel it during a fight like this. I smiled wirly to admit the answer.

"GYAAAAA!" Screams released from both men in front of me. I wasn't sure about who are they, but from their presense I can feel that they _are_ the bad guy. It proven right when my 'purify' tone touched them as their body torned up by the light which came from it.

And I don't intend to stop until they died since they're nothing but darkness only, not a single bone or flesh on them. How did I know you ask? Just say that I have a sharp instinct which my friends called it Hyper intution. I also healing those people who fainted below me and some other who is watching from the forest, I assume that they are Aichi's friends.

I'm doing both offencing and healing at the same time barely with this weaken body. I think it cannot catch up my huge amount of power so it really drained my- I mean Aichi's body. This is what she willing me to do, I hope She can handle it.

Just a couple of seconds later, the bad guys had vanished while on the same time the brunette, the blond ( _read: loke),_ the auburn, and the curly _(read: Tooru)_ woke up on the same time. 'My duty here is done'. I smiled satisfied.

I looking up to the sky, it's a beautiful colour of sunset. I'm happy to see it once more after those days of emptiness and loneliness.

"ale?" I felt this body became light all of sudden. ' _Sokka…_ no matter how I wish it to be come true, this isn't mine after all…'.

Everything went black…

Lilia's POV

" _ittai…_ " I murmured while rubbing my back head. 'I was pass out, huh…' I looked at the other who started to awaken as well. I looking at the light that covered me, it feels warm and comfortable, 'what is this light anyway?'.

Meanwile in the other side Zorro and Koro looks in very great pain. Screaming, that's all they can do while sparkles touched them. 'what's going on?'

I looked above. My eyes widened when I see Aichi floating in the air. Her body got injured all over, and it still increasing like they popped out of nowhere.

Aichi is falling from the sky. I couldn't do anything but watch her frail body falling.

"a-ai…" I cannot call her, my troat is shutted and my body is too havy to move. I can do nothing but see.

she's falling slowly in my eyes like she's waiting for someone to catch her. 'somebody… anybody… please catch her!' my thought are screaming.

"gotcha…" someone catched her right on time.

'who is she? Is she an ally? Or an enemy?' I look at the person who is holding Aichi, she turned her back and looking at me then I feel relieved. 'that long red hair and sharp brown eyes, there's no mistake that's her…'

"Lyra…"

Normal POV

Everyone has came back to the castle. All of the guardians are relieved but also surprised to see that none of them had wounded, well unless for the bluenette who is the opposite of them, full of injuries.

Karma and the other explained for what happening while Aichi is being taken to the threatening room by three people, they introduced their self as one of Aichi's escort, Lyra-Libra star, Tsuna and Nami-gemini star. Lilia is also convincing it so no one is doubting them.

Loke and the other is returning to the spirits world to restored their power. Well, they had persisted to stay at first but then they have to give in since Lyra ordered so.

After one hour of chocking time for Kai and the other –since Tsuna and Nami has forbiddened anyone to entering the room- the door is opening. Lyra, and the twins came out.

"how is it, Lyra?" Aira ask immedietly.

The questioned girl smiling, "his condition has been stabled…" she let the door open to revealing the sleeping bluenette

"… he is sleeping…" Nami said

"… let him for the rest of day…" Tsuna continued

"thank goodness" Misakinexhiled in relief.

"ano… Lyra-san, you know what is happening to Aichi back then, right?" Miwa asked. Everyone is questioning the samething.

Lyra looking at him. she know about the truth but since she is one of 'the Big Five' who has duty to keep these kind of things as secrets, "I know… but I'm going to tell about it when all the seven-teen of us had gathered in an enclosed room." she said with her suspicious look.

"seventeen?" Ren said.

"we and the Anosiris, including the orange and the purple…"

"but Yusuke was our enemy!" Shingo disagree with her.

Lyra glared at him, "if you don't want to know, fine with me…"

" _h-hai_ …"

Sweat dropped…

"ma~ ma~, we should get some eat… it's dinner time…" Lilia snapped her glare.

Then all went to the dining room where everybody are.

 **Author : Chiao~ Minna-san!**

 **Miwa : Oh hey there Author-san!**

 **Naoki : long time no see!**

 **Kamui : where have you been?**

 **Author : well yeah, I'm kindda busy with my exam so I headed back before the tournament start *pout... I miss a lot of things, eh?**

 **Misaki : Yeah... so many things happening *smile bittery**

 **Author : ? what's the matter. Oh yeah, where is Aichi?**

 **Kai : he got serious hurt**

 **Author : ... *proccesing data... WHAT? How?!**

 **Lilia : long story...**

 **Author : where is he now?**

 **Shingo : resting in the treatening room.**

 **Author : then, I'm going to visit him~!**

 **Ren : I'm afraid you can't *shugging towards three people.**

 **Lyra : *glare...**

 **Author : *shiver... w-well then, maybe another time... *gulp...**

 **you all looks tired how about some rest? but first let say it together shall we? 1...2...3...**

 **Everyone : thanks for reading~!**


	22. Chapter 22 : side effect

Normal POV

#An appointment room

Every Anosiri (except Aichi) and Aichi's guardian are waiting patiently for Lyra to talk. –and what I mean everyone is including Victoria (she's not really death, only her body does. Complicated? Just bear with it for now :p) and Yusuke-

"Now that's everyone is here…" Lyra starts the converence after checking that everyone's attending.

"I'll start with the intent of our arrival. As like I was saying before, the three of us are came from different world that you can call it as another dimentional. Why did I tell this for? Because we really related with A-tan –I mean Aichi." Everyone still silent and listening.

"our king and us, the big five is a very good friend of _him._ Our king sent us here to help him since he eat a special pill that he gave him for emergency" Tsuna said the situation.

"that pill will awaken a person who has been in slumber inside Aichi-sama…" Nami continued.

Karma raised his hand, "what is it, red Anosiri?" Lyra asked.

"you can call me Karma, and mind to tell us who is this person?"

"you know her name, she is Amaryllis-sama…" Lyra said openly.

Everyone widen their eyes, "the one that void looking for?" Yusuke is the one who speak.

Lyra nodded, "yes. You must have been relized that Aichi has been targeted for several times these days. Amaryllis-sama isn't the one that _he_ 's looking for…" she's frowned.

Some of the people tilting their heads, didn't understand.

"when Amaryllis-sama still alive she gifted by a very powerful power which is great enough to destroy a planet when she was a baby…"

"Holy crab…" Haru squicked in surprice, well everyone are surprised too.

"yeah, that mount of power, is the one that _he_ after. When Amaryllis-sama reached age of 3 she manage to open a portal to our dimention by accident. Since then, we became friends with her. Her sweet personalities makes her famous in our small world, she such an angelic girl. She always visit us happily and even bring her friends one time." Lyra gazed at Aichi's guardians.

"…that continues until one day…"

 _Flashback…_

Lyra's POV

 _Amaryllis visit us again. I'm very happy everytime she came. But for some reason she came while pouting and looks very sad._

 _"_ _what happen A-tan? Is there anything bothering you?" the king asked softly but that girl didn't answered just looking down. her eyes covered by her bangs and she clenched her hands._

 _"_ _ne… chester… would you do me a favor?" she ask with wavery voice._

 _"_ _what is it A-tan?"_

 _"…"_ _silence for a moment. "could you… could you just…" she stopped again and I can see a tear dropped to the floor_

 _"_ _please kill me…" everyone in the throne room shocked. The guards, us the big five, the zodiacs warior, we all shocked._

 _"_ _What are you saying A-tan?!" I squecked in surprises to hear that our angelic girl ask for dying._

 _She looking at me with doe eyes. "I-If I'm alive, everyone will died… mom, dad, Iris-chan, and everyone… they all will be killed…" she all confused by her saying. I think she's talking about a very serious problem._

 _"_ _can you tell us what's happening A-tan?" King asked gently._

 _She said that she has been black mailed these days, and her surroundings is attacked yet she didn't know who's behind it. We all angry for whoever the culprit is but we can't do nothing at all since A-tan saying that it will only get worse._

 _After talking for a long time, we finally get an idea that avoiding death for anyone. In the end of day, A-tan saying good bye, for the last time… yes, she'll never going back here again because she will lock her self in a sanctuary. Lock her self inside forever, sleep with the power inside her._

 _"_ _Is this the only way?" I ask the king frustately._

 _The king look at me, he knows that I already thought Amaryllis as my sister, "I'm sorry Lyra, but yeah unless you want her to cast a suiside…"_

 _I can only see her back slowly entering the portal that will sent her back to her world and separated us forever._

 _Flashback ended…_

Normal POV

"so this Amaryllis girl is inside Aichi?" Kai asked.

Lyra nodded, "yeah…"

Lyra glance the gloomy Lilia, "what's the matter Lilia?"

Lilia shrugged, "why I didn't know about any of this? I mean… I was there too right? And I've been with Aichi since her birth!"

"About that… the king said that A-tan sealed every memories of her except for some people like us."

"Not fair!" she pouted.

"she got her reason. Of course is hard for her too! Cause you was her very best friend. To her you already like her own sister…"

Lilia gulped and started to have watery eyes.

Lyra take a deep breath then exhiled it slowly to trow all of emotions that almost consumed her.

"Now that you know about this, I hope no one leaked this information… not even to A-tan – I mean Aichi himself, Got it!"

" _Hai!_ " everyone said in fear except for certain brunette and ginger-guy.

Then the meeting is over and everyone back to their room.

Kai's POV

'what a complicated person Aichi is…' I thought.

I was passing the room where Aichi rest. 'I think I'm going to see his condintion…'

After reassuring that no one in sight (I mean his escord, especially that Lyra girl) Then I opened the door.

I smiled. "Jeez after that freaking attack he can sleep so peaceful like this?" I said more like whisper to myself.

After I standing beside his bed in silent for some minutes I decided to back to my own room. That's when I saw him waking.

Aichi yawning as he sitted on his bed. "Emi? Is that you…" he's hummed while rubbing his eyes.

I smirked, "You finally awake…" I said.

Hes eyes narrowed at me then it's widened as he pulled his blanked to cover his body, "What are you doing in my room Kai-kun?!" He squicked.

"It's not your room Aichi… It's treatened room so I'm free to enter anytime"

He looks confused, he glanced his body then looking around. "oh yeah it is… but what am I doing here Kai-kun? And these wounds… did I fell somewhere?" he said.

I looking at him with questioned look, "what in the world that you've been babbling about? Don't joking with me" I crossed my arm.

He's frowned "I didn't joke around Kai-kun. I only remembered that I was walking back to my room after my training and my planning for the tournament." He scratched his cheek with his cheeky smile.

"did I miss something?" he asked plainly.

"Huh?"

 **Author : and cut~!**

 **Kai : Aichi is acting stange...**

 **Aichi : ?**

 **Author : is he? really?**

 **Kai : yeah... I know that you know the reason Author-san**

 **Author : *smirking... maybe... or maybe not.**

 **Kai : hm...**

 **Author : well find it out yourself! I'm going to bed~**

 **Kai : hh...**

 **Author : well minna-san!**

 **Everyone : Thanks for reading~~!**

 **Author :**


	23. Chapter 23 : Amaryllis past

Aichi's POV

"It's not your room Aichi… It's treatened room so I'm free to enter anytime" Kai-kun said

I was confused, why my body is full of wound? and why did I sleeping here?

"oh yeah it is… but what am I doing here Kai-kun? And these wounds… did I fell somewhere?" he said.

he is looking at me with questioned look, "what in the world that you've been babbling about? Don't joking with me" he crossed his arm making me confused even more.

I frowned "I didn't joke around Kai-kun. I only remembered that I was walking back to my room after my training and my planning for the tournament." I scratched my cheek while smiling.

"did I miss something?" I asked.

"Huh?" he hummed.

Just then another people barging in. I know them, they are Lyra-san, Tsuna and Nami.

"Oh you guys! Why did you came to this world? and Oh! Did you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"You didn't remember?" Lyra-san frowned as she checked my head in her surprised face.

"remember what?" I asked plainly.

 _'_ _seriously… what happened to me?'_ I thought.

I tried to remember for what happening, but instead my head started to hurt.

"don't forced yourself A-tan…" Tsuna warn me.

I nodded as I stopped my efforts.

"then how about telling me for what was I missed?" my eys darted to Kai-kun's, looking for explanation.

But before he can say a word, Lyra-san already stopped him. "Better not Aichi… It's for your own good." She said.

"Why?" I narrowed at her.

"Complicated things, I'll tell you some other time when the time is correct" she slipped off as I pouted.

"and when is that 'other time'?" I sighed in disappointment because she already told him that word for many times and it still didn't happening until now.

"when yourself ready" Lyra-san said in monotone tune. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, of course…".

'and I bet no one will tell me anything either, cause I'm sure this devil-girl already told them to' I thought as I glared her, she doesn't even flinched, Tch!.

I took out my blanket and started to walk away. Lyra-san shooked her head, Tsuna-Nami stared at me but just stay put, and Kai-kun, he's tailing me.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"Training…" I said simply. Just then I can feel he's patting my shoulder and stopping my steps.

"You're so **NOT** going to train" he glared at me.

I just stared him calmly and releasing his tight grip easly. "I'm sorry Kai-kun, but in this place I'm so **NOT** going to be a weaker like back at Japan… And don't worry about my wounds. Look! They already healed" I showed him by opening my bandages. No scars can be seen. He's face shocked as if he's going to say 'how can?'.

"I'm one of the Anosiri… one of the greatest magi in the world…" I answered his silent question.

Then I started to walked away. "and I think I know _you_ …" he said in whispers, I think he said it uncounciously but I still can hear it.

Kai's POV

"and I think I know _you_ …" Wait… did I just said what was my heart thought? Well what ever.

I walked back to the infirmary (A/N : infirmary and treatened room are the same thing, right?) to heard some explanation. I opened the door and said, "you want an explanaition right? Then sit there…" Ok… that's Lyra who is talking, seriously! Did cutting someone's words is her habbit?

I just obeyed what she ordered me to, since I really **ARE** urious with the stranger boy which I used to called Aichi.

"starts explaining" Great, she didn't cut this one. But she signed at the twin star to guarded outside. They nodded and doing her order.

"Ok, this is a top secret… I can't tell anyone yet. But I think I can trust you…" Her face is more serious then her normal-scowl face. I gulped in silence because of the tense.

"One day…"

Lyra's POV

(A/N : Lyra used to call Amaryllis as A-tan, but for this time only I'll make her called Amaryllis by her name. to make things clearer)

 _"_ _we're finished…" I swept my sweat after finished to sealed the last lock of Amaryllis._

 _"_ _Lyra… why did we have to lock her inside? She's our friend, isn't she?" Nami who is aged 10 years asked._

 _"_ _Yeah,Lilia also inside there right?" Tsuna asked me too._

(Kai : 100 years old?

Lyra : our age is way more longer than humans, 100 means 10 years looks like. And personally my age is… Wait! Why should I told you that?! I'm still young and that's final!

Kai : (-_-") 'I'm so not interested on those things anyway'

Lyra : back to my story…)

 _"_ _She's going to sleep, Tsuna-Nami. Lilia is companing her. And as her friends we have to help her to keep her savety while she sleeps, right?" I said in my fake smile._

 _"_ _when will she wake up? we want to play with her again!" they said almost on the same time._

 _I smiled bitterly, I can't hold my sadness anymore. "For a very long time…" I answered. Then all of the us, the zodiac stars, leaving the sanctuary where our dearest friend sleeping forever._

~After some years~

 _It's already past 100 years or so. I want to check Amaryllis world which is named by planet Brandt._

 _I shocked in disbelieves when I see the planet is a wreck. This place has turned like a hell place is extremely hot and Dying living things everywhere._

 _"_ _what happened?" I kneeled down in my widened eyes when I see the sanctuary that we've been building is nothing more than a dust. I sended lightning message at my fellow warriors (now known as zodiacs warior) and the king so they can come here for... I don't know, I just think that they should know about this too._

 _A sudden big explotion can be heard from palace, where's Amaryllis home is. I rushed there, hoping that someone, anyone still alive._

 _The view that I've crossed was just the same as the place when I teleported before. Death scenery everywhere._

 _Both my heart and eyes can't take any of this any longer. "SH*T! why didn't I came here much earlier?!" I shouted in guilt, thought it's not my fault I felt very guilty right now. My feet can't running faster than this, so I used one of my stars magic skill. 'body replacement'. It's a skill that allowed me to devading my consciousness into a living thing and borrowed it. I choose a bat for my second body. But this bat is already weak. (but better than nothing). I flew away with all my might._

 _I manage to get to the castle even though I can only watch from outside the window, since every enterance has been chanted so no living creature from this world can come inside. I don't believe for what I see. The king, queen, Amaryllis sibling, and even her friends are dead, and now their dead body is lying on the ground. A guy sitting in the throne chair while some of his underlings are on his back. They laughed at the crying Amaryllis who is holding Lilia's bloody body._

 _'_ _Oh no! she's dead too?!' I gasped to see Lilia's torned body._

 _I can see Amaryllis try to healed her, and she did easly because of her high knowledge of healing, but what was done is done. Death people can't return. What's making me curious is, why did the enemies just let her done that? And not even trying to stopped her._

 _Amaryllis cried even louder. I felt sorry for her to lost her family, her close friends and now she's also lost her 'sister'. But as a weak bat, I can do nothing until my body arrived._

 _Amaryllis cry had turned into stiff somehow. She touched Lilia's body (in this world Lilia is human sized) as a dazed light came out like a blast, dazing everyone in the room. 'What is she doing?' I asked myself._

 _I'm shocked to see Lilia's -supposed to be dead- body is breathing again. The men looks shocked (so do I) only the leader who Is smirking. He's nearing Amaryllis, while Amaryllis her self already taking defending position while limping. 'She can't do anything on her current condition! Dammit! What the hell is the other warrior? And my body, why can't I running faster?!' I scolded my self internally._

 _As I said earlier, I can only watch my dearest friend dying in front of me._

 _"_ _Hold still… Just a little longer!" I take my concioussness back to my real body who is already near the castle. Right when I entered inside, my fellow warriors also entered._

 _"_ _what took you so long?!" I scolded them, ignoring pairs of glaring eyes that trowed at me._

 _"_ _who are you?" my eyes darted the leader who is grinning sadisticly._

 _"_ _what does the warrior of celestial spirit world doing here?" he's sneakered._

 _I can see Amaryllis who is panting but with the same questioned look. "we're here to help our friend" Loke said._

 _They men's laughed. "don't you see that everyone in this pathenic planet has died?" one of them mocking us._

 _"_ _b-but at least we can help Amaryllis-sama!" Irgina shouted._

 _That sadistic smile became wider, "You're late… once I had that girl's power, I can obtain whatever I want. Taking over your little world is piece of cake"_

 _I gritted my teeth because Amaryllis is now on his hand while on the other side, we are far away from them._

 _Amaryllis looking at me straightfully (is that even a word?). I know what is she trying to do, and I let her._

 _'_ _Lyra-san! Can you hear me?' Amaryllis talked by telepathy._

 _'_ _I can hear you clearly' I answered._

 _'_ _listen me, I don't have much time… I'll doing that 'thing'.' My eyes widened mentally (is that even possible?)._

 _'_ _But-'_

 _'_ _No buts… now everything is more danger than only a matter of live and death state. I need you to run away as fast as you could and bring Lilia's body, Iris's crystal, and my body away from here. And pleasetake care of my body when I turned into crystal later. Let me handle the rest' she said then off._

 _I looked at her determinded blue eyes. I gave her one nod to answer it. She smiling at me and saying something before another blasting light came out from her for the very last time. It's dazing all of us, but I don't want to let go this opportunity. I snatched Lilia's body who already turned into a fairy body and two crystals colored blue (Amarylllis) and red (Iris, Amaryllis sibling) then opened a portal to get out from this world in a split of seconds._

 _#back to the celestial spirit world._

 _"_ _Lyra!" the king called me._

 _"_ _I was just getting your message, how's everything goes?!" he asked panicly._

 _Background : the warriors are being carried at the hospital since they are mysteriously passed out._

 _I just showed the 'things' that I brought back. The king's looking at them then gave me a bitter smile, "now she's done it…" he said. I nodded and started to cry._

 _If you're turning your body into Crystal then that's only means one thing… You gave up on live…_

 _Usually someone who did this has been too desperate to live (this is what Amaryllis was going to do before he sanctuary ideas came in). but he/she still have something to solved. That's why only a slight of their remain soul who stays._

 _~end of flashback~_

 **Phew... finally I finished this chapter. I wan't to know how it is so keep reviewing and wait for the next chapter! See you and thanks for readding~~!**


	24. Chapter 24 : little talk

Normal POV

"A-tan's crystal had broken not so long ago, that's only mean one thing, _Amaryllis soul_ has awakened in somewhere else. And what I mean by somewhere else is Aichi's body. That's the reason why I and the twins here, to checked on her" Lyra said.

"but why Aichi? There's so many kids in this world, yet he's the one." Kai asked.

"A-tan chosed her…" Kai thought that he misheard Lyra revered Aichi as 'her' but he let it slip away.

"How so?" Kai frowned.

Lyra rolled her eyes 'how many question do you have?' she thought then answered, "I don't know. But if you asking how did we know that it was him, it because he had the same case as A-tan. He suddenly opened a portal to our world on his age of three too. I cathed that he has so many similarities with her. But strangely only I, our king, the twins, and 3 more zodiacs star who still had memories of her and recognized this. Lilia, Loke, Tooru, and the other, no one remember her even though someone who is very similar is standing in front of us. The one who still got their memories now called as 'the big five', excluding the king." She explained.

Silence for a moment…

"it's still not answering my question, why did that Amaryllis-girl can be in Aichi's body? Oh, and one more thing, I thought that an incarnation and the reincarnation should have the similar body, I mean Aichi is a boy and Amaryllis is a girl, is that even possible?" Kai asked again.

Lyra laughed oud loud, "you just don't know anything about Aichi didn't you?" Kai frowned.

"You right, I barely know him." Kai sighed as he leaning at his chair. "so could you just tell me?"

Lyra still giggled, "you are a straight-forward person like your incarnaition, Tsukichi."

Kai's eyes widened, "I have an incarnation?!" he exclaimed.

Lyra nodded, "didn't I told you? All of Aichi's guardian is the reincarnation of A-tan's guardian, oh except fot the Bastard-Zorro who betrayed her" she gritted her teeth with hatred looks on her face.

(A/N : I used word 'friends' for Amaryllis's guardian on the last flashback)

"Oh…" Kai take a deep breath so he can analyzing every of her words.

 _'_ _Let me get this straight. Amaryllis who is Aichi's inchestor gifted by a very powerfull mysterious power, and she is targeted by a strange man, which maybe is Void in one of his 'puppet' body. Her body became a crystal who carried her soul but know it's broken and the soul stayes in Aichi.'_ He's memorizing

Just then he snapped, "then how about the red crystal?" he asked somehow curious about the other crystal.

"it's broken two years ago. But the person who carried the soul is still unknown" Lyra answered as she shrugged her shoulder.

"oh…" Kai hummed. That's all he said until he relized something else.

"Oh yeah, Aichi's still on his 'lost' form right? When will it off? And is it alright to let him training?"

"it'll of by tomorrow, since it needs 24 hour to recover fully, but if he keep forcing himself to training like that I assume that it'll off a bit longer than that…"

"you're not going to stop him?"

Lyra shooked, "believe me, it pointless. I bet he's not training now but more like 'punished' himself for being such a weak in that dangerous situation. And he might be passed out during it and now he's lying on the ground somewhere outside."

Hearing that Kai rushed to outside to find Aichi because it's raining outside and if what she said is true then it will making Aichi's condition gone worser then how it was.

"hurry up knight of white horse…" Lyra chuckled at the bruenette action

 **Miwa : Kai!**

 **Kai : *rushed away to outside**

 **Miwa : what's wrong with him?**

 **Author : I don't know. maybe looking for a certain princess? *smirking**

 **Miwa : *stared (_) Ok, I know you know something about this. Just let it out...**

 **Author : nu~uh... that's so NOT going to be happen *smirking wider**

 **Miwa : why? *puppy eyes**

 **Author : because that called spoiling, I don't want to say it. and please stop it, you're not a cute person even if you doing that.**

 **Miwa : Ouch! it hurt Author-san**

 **Author : xixixi...**

 **Miwa : *pouted**

 **Author : well it's already late, I should get to my bed now...!**

 **Miwa : *sigh... then let's close this chapter for now...**

 **Author : Alright~! Minna-san~~!**

 **Everyone : Thanks for reading~~!**


	25. Chapter 25 : photo

Normal POV

"Yo Kai!" Miwa greeted the brunette when he passed. But Kai ignored him because he's too worried about Aichi right now.

Just then a bluenette with a chips on his hand asked the blondie. "what's wrong with him?" he said.

"don't know… but he's wearing his worried face, I wonder why?" and with that they both walks to the living room.

~time skip~

Kai returned after running from place to another place, his drenched and dirty shirt gained question from certain bluenette who just happen to see him enter the castle.

the room is dark but a lightning light up the room for a split of second, enough for the bluenette to see the drenched bruenette.

"Oh My God! Kai-kun! What happened to you!" Aichi ran to him.

Knowing who was calling him, Kai hugged that person when that person nearing him.

"E-EH? K-Kai-kun?" Aichi's face flustered.

Kai just went silent…

"What are you doing outside in the middle of night when it's rain?" Aichi asked him.

Kai who still hugged him whisper in his ears, "I'm looking for you, you idiot…"

Now Aichi is confused. First, Kai never called him idiot before, second, he never went out, so why Kai went outside? And the last, why on earth he looks so desperate to find him?

Aichi thought to comforted the bruenette, so he's hugging him back. And the hugging session is continuing until few moment later.

(The both teen didn't feel the presence of some people who is currently snickering, pouting, ang dropped jaw at them. Oh, and remember when I said the room is dark? that's the reason why they didn't see those people)

A bit later Aichi said again, "A-Ano… Kai-kun… your shirt is wet. It probably better for you to change now, or else you might catch a cold…" Aichi said.

And with that Kai snapped back to reality and release the hug, "Ugh… I'm sorry Aichi. I make your clothes wet as well…" Kai apologizing but the bluenette smiled at him.

"that's Ok, with this I can take another warm bath session" he chuckled.

"well then, after that you better take some rest. And no training ok?" Kai said, more like begged. Looks like Lyra's saying has take some impact on him.

Aichi left the bruenette alone. After he leaving, the light is turned on and some people came to Kai.

Kai was shocked until someone tackled his neck, "Nice~ Move~ Kai~" Miwa teasing him.

"M-Miwa?!" He said half shout.

"I never knew you had soft spot for Aichi, Kai" Misaki also coming with smirk on her face.

"I never knew he had feelings at all!" Kamui exclaimed.

"oh, I really wish to take a picture of it!" Naoki said in regret, regret that he left his phone in his room.

"Don't worry, Naoki~kun… I got it!" Ren said as he showed a picture from his smartphone.

"us too" Shingo said as he and Miwa showed their phones.

Kai's eyes is widen "D-E-L-E-T-E-T-H-A-T!" He threatened.

"I wan't to see you tried, lover boy~" Miwa started running around while Kai is after him.

The other just saw them while laughing

(A/N : is this too OOC for Kai? Ne~ I loved too see him like that *giggles)

Normal POV

~the next day~

Today's breakfast is a bit quieter than it ussualy does.

Kai is nowhere in sight.

"A-Ano… Miwa-kun and Ren-san… why you're full of bruises?" Aichi asked as the two flinched a bit because of surprise. (A/N : Kai spared Shingo because he obeyed his command right away, not like the two)

"Ahahaha… It's nothing Aichi" Miwa laughed nervously. Naoki, Misaki, and Kamui just chukled in silence pitying to what happened to the two.

"and where's Kai-kun, anyway?" he asked again.

"he had a light fever so he choose not to joined us" Lilia answered for him.

"Eeeeh?! He catch a cold? Maybe I better pay him a visit" Aichi stood up.

When Aichi is about leaving the room Karma said, "Don't forget to give him a lovely-warm hug again Aichi~~" he teased, out of character for him, as the other chuckled.

Aichi stopped as he turned around, a frown shown "what are you saying?" he ask.

"just like what've you done, Like this~" Sao is demonstrating it.

Haru walked to the confused bluenette and show him the photo that Ren had Bluetooth-ed to them.

A thick mark appeard on Aichi's head, his face is red in embarasement. Then he walked slowly to the shattered usual happy go lucky couple.

"This going to be interesting" Karma snickered. Then all the people there (including Lyra and the other) is watching the poor Auburnette and blondie who is struggling for their life from the rage bluenette.

~Time skip, half an hour later~

*pant* *pant*

Now the three has been falling on their knees due to the exhaustion, Aichi is the first to fall although he supposed to be one of the strongest magi, but did you remember that he still having his 'lost' form? Well, since it's not 24 hour yet and he's now exhausting himself , the deadline is getting further.

"Ugh… this fever…" Aichi grumped.

"well, don't kill yourself, A-tan…" Lyra said as she giggled

Tsuna and Nami helped him. "better take a rest before you gain another toll on your body, Aichi" Misaki want to helped him to his room, Lisa also tried to helped him but he refused.

"nah, I'm going for a light walk."Aichi sighed tiredly as he get out from the room, for real this once.

Aichi's POV

'Ugh, this fever is annoying! I'll make them erased that photo when I got better' I thought.

I walked to the garden, taking a deep breath of fresh air, I can scent the morning dew. "phew… this is what I needed…" I walked aroud the peaceful garden until I finally stopped on the lake.

I saw a familiar bruenette on the lakeside, "Kai-kun?" I called him as he turned at me.

"ah, it's you…" he said.

"I thought you're resting due your fever?" I asked as he snickered.

"I lied, they just too noisy, and I really want some peace to think about what happened these day…"

I frowned as I sat next to him, "ah, sorry for dragging you into all of this" he smiled at me as he shuffled my lock.

"I glad you did. I heard it all from Lyra last night…" my eyes widen, OH NO! did he find out?!

"how much do you know?" I asked with tint of shockness from my word.

"Not much, she told me not to tell you though, she said that it will took a lot lie when you tried to re-call the things earlier? Well, to be truth I also concerned about the way Lilia called you, she always refers you as 'she' right? Mind to say the reason?"

I sighed in relieve. By his words I know that he didn't find out about 'that' and I gratefull that Lyra-san didn't said anything about it… although I'm curious about what did she really talked with Kai-kun, she's right. My head can't even re-call for what happening so t might be a good thing to follow the flow for now.

"what's wrong Aichi?" Kai-kun asked me with worried face on his face.

"Nothing, and about your question, well you see… she crossdressed me once and she said that I'm very cute on it. And without me knowing she already addicted to that. Good grief I manage to survived each time." I messaged the bridge of my nose, to releave the sudden dizzieness due the fever.

"You're not… and don't worry for now on you can relly on me, so tell me everything, alright?" he said as he put his arm on my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

"K-Kai-kun?" I flustered due the sudden movement.

"hmp… this way, you won't get away to one of your stupid training" he said in serious tone.

"this is embarrassing" I murmured while I covered my red-tomato face with my both hand.

He chuckled, "I don't care, and you're so warm, Aichi…"

I sighed in defeat and let my tiredness take over me as I rested my head on Kai-kun's shoulder. Kai-kun stroked my shoulder softly as slowly my consciousness fading.

(without they knowing some pairs of eyes are spotting their doing in distance)

* * *

 **Miwa : *taking photo... haha... with this, I can blackmailed Kai to do anything for me *evil smirk...**

 **Author : eum, what are you doing here Miwa, Lilia? and Lyra too?**

 **Lilia : oh hy there Author-chan, long time no see...!**

 **Lyra : oh, so this is the one that Aichi always talking about, Royal isn't it?**

 **Author : yup, that's my name, and oh, mind to say why you three hiding behind the brusses like this?**

 **Lilia : too spying a cute lovely couple! *squelled**

 **Author :*sweat dropped... well then... I'll leave you to continue your thing... bye~**

 **Lilia, Miwa, Lyra : *waving without looking back... bye~**

 **Author : *sweat dropped... (they ignored me...) *walked away...**

 **well then minna~ I'll close this one myself, Thanks for reading~**


	26. Chapter 26 : Lisa's past

_"onii-san... I'm scared..." the girl cried silently as the boy hugs her to calm his imouto._

 _"daijobu... daijobu... everything is going to be alright..." the boy tried to smile._

 _"but mama and papa... where are they? I want them to be with us" the girl sobs._

 _the boy can't seems to answer that question for he knows that their parents has gone. he was going to think how to explain that to her when a gun shot can be heard followed by the boy's cry of pain._

 _'o-oh shoot...' the boy thought as he felt the bullet hits his back, painting his once white shirt with sickening red, in short of moment. he knows that he won't be able to survive. but he smiled. he smiled to encourage his sister to move on._

 _"Ellisabeth... listen to me..." he said in whisper._

 _the girl, Ellisabeth, knows that something is wrong, because he won't called her that way if it isn't. she saw the glimps of red soaking her brother's shirt and so she cried._

 _"no... not you too Onii-san." she weeped._

 _"hey... Everything will be just fine. I promised you..." he said, tried to sounded strong but she already saw the pain within his eyes._

 _"I'll try to held them back so you can run away..." the boy said._

 _"No! I won't leave you alone!" she cried._

 _"You have to... don't worry I'll follow you later..." He said._

 _"liar!" she shouted, attracting the enemies._

 _the boy noticed and so he closed her mouth as some people passed their hideout._

 _the boy's breath became hitching as sweats flow from his forehead. when those men are gone he called her once again._

 _"Ellisabeth, please... you know I won't last that long. please understand me. I just want you to be safe..." the boy said._

 _The girl cried silently in his embrace before she hen say, "wakata... I'll as you say..." she said, eyes flowing with tears as she released him._

 _after finding the perfect moment, the boy make some ruckuss so his sister can run away._

 _as he saw his sister succeed on her run, he smiled his last smile..._

 _"I'm sorry Imouto... and Sayonara..." then a bullet went straight to his skull..._

* * *

The tournament has been stopped due to many things that happens. Yusuke stayed at the castle with Karma and his guardian, alongside with Victoria (her pendant, I mean). All of the Anosiri regain their normal body on the same time. Aichi went rampage when he founds out that Miwa took another ambarassing picture, and with that Miwa is beaten into pulp and the training room wrecked, serve him right… (A/N : making the other note to them self for never makes Aichi angry). Lyra, Tsuna, and Nami are back to their world. Haru, Hibari, Aira, and their guardian also back to where they belong. all in all, everything went back to normal...

and now, another beautiful morning has arrived...

the sunray's peeking from the soft clouds, the birds sitting on the branchs, and the smell of earth are suffocating ever since the storm stopped. Beautiful melodies can be heard from a certain room of the castle. The pianist let her tears flowing as she held that memories of her homeland. the place where she born yet the same place where her family dies in place of protecting her.

the tears continue to flows. She don't even realize the presence of the blunet who watch her with a sympatic and longing look.

once the melodies died down she mutter, "Mama, Papa, Onii-san... aitai..."

just then a soft call of her name snapped her, "Lisa..." the girl turned her head, smiling in relief as she saw who it it.

"ah, it's just you, Aichi-kyun... you startle me..." she let a chuckle as she erased her tears.

"Gomen..." Aichi said as he went closer to her. "ano... are you... are you okay?" Aichi asked carefully.

"I'm fine..."

but Aichi still stare her in concern. "no you're not... you can tell me if there's something, you know..." he stated making the girl chuckled again as she let him to sit next to her.

"how I missed this side of you Aichi-kyun. when you actually come near me and not pushing me around..." she grinned.

Aichi sighed but then he smiled, "well I missedyou who calm and composed too Lisa. because, sometimes the usual you would make me hard to breath, you know what I mean?"

"ah yeah. Misaki had told me about that. I'm sorry ne?" Lisa smiled.

"glad that you finally understand..." Aichi replied. "now seriously, what bothers you?"

Lisa gazed at the ceiling for a while before she then speaks, "I just missed them... my family..."

"i see..." Aichi muttered. "it's been two years ever since if I'm not wrong..."

"indeed. today is exactly two years since you saved me Aichi-kyun..." Lisa then hugged Aichi, but for this once he doesn't mind for he knows how much she need his comfort. he even hugged her back.

"ne, did you have another nightmare?" Lisa just faintly nodded as she silently sobbed.

"I dreamt... that they found me then they took you and killed you along with everyone else... Aichi... I'm scared..." Lisa sobed.

"souka..." Aichi muttered, sensing how tensed she is (she's not even using that annoying -kyun when she calls him!) she stroke her back "daijobu... everything will be just fine... I won't let them harm you..."

Lisa let a teary chuckle as she slowly calmed down. "thank you Aichi..." she said after a while as she released the hug.

"you're welcome." Aichi smiled, "now, we better get to the dining room before our breakfast turned into the wars ammo... you know what I mean..."

Lisa chuckled, "yeah, we better hurry then..."

Then the two go, for once while holding each other's hand...

When Aichi and Lisa arrived at the dining room, indeed chaos is what happened. However it stopped at their presence. some of them holding a shocked face while some snickered, one of them is Karma.

"I see that you two has taken the next steps-" Sao teased. but instead of getting embarrased or fueled in anger as usual, Aichi just simply shooked his head while Lisa cling to him even more.

Karma take that cue and so he muttered, "ah souka..." The snickered people instantly flatten their expression.

"Jaa... I bet you guys are hungry. why don't we stopped all of these for a moment and have a 'normal' breakfast for once?" Karma said to everyone present, emphatizing the normal word. They all, including Lilia, nodded agree, confusing Aichi's guardians.

and so the breakfast went as peaceful as it could. Lisa clings onto Aichi for the whole time, and Aichi even feed her, making his friends blinks in confusion.

once the breakfast over, Aichi told them that he along with his friends will take their leave.

"eh? already?" Tsuki said in dissapointment.

"why don't you leave tomorrow-nyan?" Riri pouted.

"sorry guys, but we have schools to do" Aichi reasoned.

"although I'm okay to skip for some days" Naoki muttered.

"me either" Ren agreed.

SFX : *smack*

aaaand they both got smacked by Misaki who just simply said, "it's not good to skip your class..."

everyone else sweatdropped while Aichi chuckled sheepishly.

"so, you're leaving Aichi-kyun?" Lisa asked. everyone eyed the two.

Aichi shot a warm smile as he ruffled her hair, "don't worry, we'll be back before you know it..." Aichi's friend also smiled, some even grinned in aproovement.

Lisa, finally regain her smile. "well, if you say so. it's okay then"

"well then minna-san... untill we meet again!" Aichi waved his hand.

"bye bye!"

"Jaa ne!"

"see you guys later!"

then Aichi and his friends teleport back to the capital card...

* * *

Aichi was very happy that he successfully went back on time, or else he might have to listen to Emi's long speech.

once he entered his room he lied down not minding on changing his clothes. He's exhausted from teleporting everyone 'I should have teach them how to do it themself before... oh well' he thought. later then, soft snore can be heard from him.

Lilia who materialized her self smiled at the sight. she then cover him with his blanket then she cupped his forehead as she whispered, "sleep well Aichi..." then she went back to her place.

* * *

 **Author : hello minna-san~ I'm back!**

 **Aichi : Author-chan! It's been a while!**

 **Author : *scratching my nape* hya... gomenne Aichi, I don't mean to abandon you and everyone else. I just feel less intrested with this story plus the writers block hahord shut me down.**

 **Aichi : it's okay Authour-chan! at least you're back now~**

 **Author : ehehe yeah, after one year gone... by the way, those story above kind of dark isn't it? *frown***

 **Aichi : well that's... that's Lisa's past...**

 **Author : EEEH? poor girl! I never know that she went through such a thing!**

 **Aichi : well, now you know... *sigh* she don't want to talk about that much.**

 **Author : well I can see why...**

 **Aichi : well, change of topic... what makes you change your mind Author-chan?**

 **Author : wel, you see... I was so desperate when i watch cardfight vanguard G season 1. I can't find you anywhere! but then you reapear on the 26 chapter of the next G generation! man, i can't stop bounching my self in happiness. and btw, you looked handsome as well cute as usual there, Aichi-kyu~n. *giggle***

 **Aichi : ? what are you talking about, Author-chan?**

 **Author : ah! I forgot that this story can't reach that far. meh, never mind me then!**

 **Aichi : eh?**

 **Author : -Jaa... let's just close this chapter shall we? I'm going to write my other story~**

 **Aichi : oh, eum... okay then... *smile* saa... minna!**

 **Everyone : Thanks for reading~!**


	27. Chapter 27 : Image of

#The next day…

"Ohaiyou... Emi, Kaa-san" I greeted then yawning.

"Ohaiyou..." they replied at the same time.

"here's your breakfast" Emi is giving my breakfast, "Thanks" I thanked with smile.

"So, this will be our first day at school after our summer break!" she squealed as I chuckled.

"yeah... and I can't wait..." i smiled.

"oh yeah Aichi, why don't your club visited me and Mai after school?" Emi said before she bite her bread.

"eh? Maybe… Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"nah, but I though that it will be nice if we do some spar, I've talked about this with Rekka too, and she agree" I nodded.

"well, I guess our club need some spar partner too, so why not?" she then smiled.

"great!" not so long then we finished our breakfast.

"I'm finished. Kaa-san, I'll be going now. Ittekimasu!" I said.

"Itterasshai!" kaa-san answered as she waved from behind the kitchen.

I then went to the school.

It's just as normal as a highschoolar can ask. No training (Lilia has forbidened me to, *sigh*), no attack (hopefully it will stayed like this till forever), and school goes smoothly.

It's just a very great day-

SFX : *crash*

-or maybe not…

* * *

Normal POV

Aichi sighed then turned his back. He saw Singgo-kun and Naoki-kun arguing as usual. Well, maybe not, they are using their elements which surprising him. "you two… stop it at once…" he said sternly. Kourin is not here at the moment and neither does Misaki.

They both stopped, then gulping in fear as Aichi glared at them. "a-ah, Aichi…" Naoki-kun shuttered at the sharp gaze.

"didn't I told you not to _play_ with your weapon?" Aichi said in sad tone, no he's not angry. He don't want his friends to misused their power to injuring each other, he feels bad if they do, and that's why he's sad.

"sorry, Sendou-kun… we won't do it again…" Shingo felt guilty.

"yeah, we're sorry" Naoki also felt guilty.

"it's okay, as long you won't do it again. I'm serious you guys… using your power is dangerous, I don't want any of my friends injured because of that…" Aichi said.

Shingo and Naoki apologized again then Aichi smiled. "anyway, where is Misaki-san?" he asked.

"she said that she have something to do, school project, that's why she won't come to the club today." Shingo said.

"and since Kourin is also having her job right now, people that left is the three of us" Naoki said.

"well then, if that's so then let's get to the junior high distric." Aichi said.

"eh? Why?" they both asked almost at the same time.

"Emi invited us, besides it's fun to have a friendly match, right?" Naoki smirked while Shingo nodded.

"well then, what are we waiting for, LET'S GO!" Naoki pumped up his fist.

The other two followed "Ou!"

* * *

Aichi POV

"Ah, Aichi and minna! Welcome!" Emi greeted us.

"hi, Emi, and Mai… ano… where's Rekka?" I asked.

"she has work to do…" Mai explained.

"but don't worry! She'll be back as soon as she can!" Emi smiled. I smiled back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's fight!" Naoki said full of excitement.

"Hai!"

Then the four of them fight, leaving me alone to watch.

At first I'm enjoying their fight, but just then all of sudden my power got activated as some images entered my mind…

 _Black…_

 _Void…_

 _Red…_

 _Blood…_

 _Lock…_

 _My friends…_

 _Scomparire Island…_

 _Vanguard…_

Once I get over it I feel lightheaded. _'what was that images?'_ I questioned.

"Sendou-kun? What's wrong? You look pale…" Shingo asked in worry. Everyone then eyed me.

I chuckled sheepishly as I say, "nothing… really. I just remember that I had to make a call that's all…" Thankgod they bought the excuse.

And so I excused myself to make a call for Karma-san…

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hello, Karma-san…" I greeted.

 _"_ _oh, Aichi? How unusual of you."_

I chuckled as I heard a 'hoot!' over the phone. "ah, are you happen to be feeding Vodka, Karma-san?"

 _"_ _indeed I am… but anyway what's going on? I know that you don't call me just for a hi"_

"ehe…. I got caught." I chuckled.

 _"_ _so?"_

"actually… just now I caught another vision…" I said in whisper.

 _"_ _so something is coming up, hm? Saa… what's this vision of yours?"_ He asked.

"I can't conclude for anything but I saw was none other than… Chaos…"

 _"_ _oh?"_ his tone changed into serious one, _"how bad is it then?"_

"I only know that it'll take place at Scomparire Island. And that we're going to gather all of the Anosiri to win…"

 _"_ _Jaa, do you know who's the enemy?"_

"about that… Boku wa Wakaranai (I don't know), Sorry…"

 _"_ _well then… we need to get prepared then… You should prepare yourself for the upcoming battle Aichi…"_

"Hai… wakata…" I replied.

 _"_ _saa… send my 'hello' to your guardian, ne, Aichi?"_

"Hai, hai…"

 _"_ _okay, Karma out!"_ then he cut the phone. I giggled softly before I went back to the club room.

I smiled while my heart's praying so that whatever we'll encounter in the future, we can overcome it for the sake of the peace...

* * *

 **Author : Aaaand Cut~! Good work everyone~!**

 **Aichi : Thanks Author-san...**

 **Author : Hm? ne Aichi, are you okay?**

 **Aichi : I'm fine? why did you ask?**

 **Author : well, coz you don't seem well to me... you, as Shingo said, indeed look pale. what's wrong?**

 **Aichi : Actually, I got this feeling that something bad will happen.**

 **Author : heeee?**

 **Aichi : well, it's only my feeling tho... so perhaps I just imagining things.**

 **Author : Who knows? but if I were you I'll look out for the reason Aichi... perhaps something bad indeed coming.**

 **Aichi : eh... EHH?**

 **Author : maa! let's forget about tha for now, I wonder where's Kourin?**

 **Aichi : she's at work... I guess? though It's unusual for her for not telling me... I kindda worried.**

 **Author : he~ so the knight is worried for his princcess? Narukoto... *nods* I wonder what will happen if I tell this to Lisa... or perhaps to Kai? *internally smirk***

 **Aichi : *blush* T-That's not it! And don't! she might misunderstand it! and what's with Kai-kun? I-It's not like he'll care...**

 **Author : oho~ you'll never know Aichi~ but anyway, as much I want to tease you more, I have to go now. So, how about we close this chap together?**

 **Aichi : Hai! well then minna!**

 **Everyone : Thanks for Reading~~~!**

 **Author : and don't forget to leave some comments~!**


	28. Chapter 28 : Attack of Vanguard!

Aichi POV

It has been 4th day since my first vision of those cathosper, and it's continuation came everytime my mind went blank. it even invading my dreams. Now I know that the time is getting nearer...

 _and finally, that day finally come..._

My pendant glows all of sudden while we were taking a history test. I clicked my tongue cause this only means one thing… my magi friends are in grave danger…

I glanced over Shingo-kun and Naoki-kun as they both were glancing at me for they seen the glows.

"it's time…" I muttered, then I sent the three of us to the park by telephone.

Not just us, I also teleported, Kai-kun, Ren-san, Miwa-kun, Kamui-kun, and Miwa-san to join us.

"Ehh? What's going on?" Kamui-kun asked.

"Hm? One moment I was in class and then poof~! I'm here!" Ren-san said gleely.

Kai-kun eyed me, "what's the meaning of this Aichi?"

I smiled at their confused look. "Sorry minna, but we need to go to the Scomparire island now… it has turned into a battle field and our comrades need us…"

"don't worry, I've made some real illusion to replace all of you, so none of us skipping the class." I said.

"so our test?" Naoki-kun's eyes sparkled.

"they'll fill it for us. But their brains are exact copy of yours. That goes also for their personalities, and once they're respelled, their memories'll become yours…" I explained.

"Yosh!" Naoki-kun beamed.

I smiled, "Now, minna, please teleport yourself exactly like what I've told you. We need to hurry..." they nodded then do exactly like I said.

Within a second we arrived at the west side of the island.

"oh my gosh…" Misaki-san gasped. Well, I did too at the sight of our enemies which are a huge as…

"Giants?" Miwa-kun asked.

"they're huge, but not a giant I can assure you…" a voice said.

"Karma-san!" Shingo-kun called. He nodded his head as reply. "glad you can make it. Cause we surely needs some help over here" He said rather seriously.

I hummed. "Ne, what do you mean your words, Karma-san?"

"Exactly like I said, Aichi… watch this…" He then lunged for one of the enemy and then he sliced them down. It roared in pain before it then srank into…

"A Vanguard card?!" everyone gasped.

"but how?" I asked.

"my sugetion is, Void had found another path to complete his desire to rule over the world.

As we all have known Vanguard is the most popular thing all over the world. so,it looks like Void is actually using fact to against us…"

"he use Vanguard units to against us?" I repeated as Karma-san nodded before then he look troubled.

"what's wrong?" Naoki-kun asked

"the thing is, those unit, as Aichi mention it. They won't die and will only regenerate itself somewhere in other part of island"

"Nani?!"

"if hat so, then how to beat those guys?" Kamui-kun asked.

All of sudden hear a voice. "My Vanguard…" it called. By instinct I reached for my deck on my pocket.

My eyes widen slightly as I figure it out. "that's it!" I exclaimed.

"what is it, Aichi?" Misaki-san asked.

"Minna, did you guys bring your deck with you?" as answer they took their decks out.

"now, can you please hand them all to me for a sec?" They nodded, again without questioning. Then I reached for them all.

I then closed my eyes, my pendant and ring glows as I chanted, " _Stars all over the skies, please lend me your grand power once more... light up this world with kindness and peace... bless our fellas to join us in this battle… turned the illusion into a real…"_ as I opened my eyes, the decks glowed blue.

I let a sigh after I finish…

"what was that?" Kai-kun asked.

I just simply smiled before then I called, "Blaster blade!" just then, my Avatar came out from my deck.

"Whoa…." Ren-san said in awe.

I then stared at my friends. "as they were saying, eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, then we should use our Vanguard against those evil ones…"

Karma-san hummed, "now, I get it… verywell then, I'll tell Tsuki, Masao, and the twins about this for they are also Vanguard player as you are…"

I nodded. "please do… and if you happen to encounter everyone else then please tell them"

"Hmp… no need to tell me about that" Karma-san smirked before he left.

I then once again turned to my friends, "now you guys, please listen to me closely… your decks has been blessed by me so just like my blaster blade here, you can drawn your units out." I said.

"However…" Blaster blade continued, "as similar it is to a cardfight, you must concider your move for we were only your pawns so we do as you said… and also, we'll disappear once the bless' runs out. And that depends on how wise you are…" I silently thanked him before turned my focus back.

"you guys understand?" I asked.

"yeah!"

"uh-huh…"

"it's easy then"

"Yosh!"

"leave it all to us, Sendou-kun"

"now I'm fired up!" are their comments, except for Kai who only hummed.

"okay then… let's split our ways. Help as many people as you could. And don't forget to take care of your self…" I said.

"Un!" They replied.

"Saa… Ikuzo!"

"Oi!" then we are all separating ways…

* * *

 **Ta Da Da... *drum rolls***

 **Things is getting more and more exciting now~ but how will this war ends? saa... find out on the next chapter~!**

 **Keep viewing!**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments and the last, See you guys later~!**


End file.
